Naruto's Digital Destiny
by Necros.Chris
Summary: Naruto/Digimon Naruto, Age 8, has been sent to the digital world by a freak accident, only to find that he'll die unless he partners up, 5 years later he is sent to the real world on a mission from Ebonwumon, protect the Light of Digivolution
1. Death and Rebirth B

Disclaimer: Uh this is a pain, I do not own Naruto or Digimon nor do I own any of the characters within either, nor am I making any financial profit from this fic… and that is the only time I am going to say that so there ;P

AN: Beta'd by Leaprechaun1, not bad at all I reckon, Kyuubi's complaints have been edited due to a suggestion by Foxcomm, he's right, it is better that way

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

Ever feel that the world's out to get you? That you'd be better off somewhere, almost anywhere, else?

Well I don't know about you, but a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki feels that way all the time.

Why? You may ask.

Because it's true…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Naruto Uzumaki, a newly 8 year old boy as of today, had known little more then the absolute agony of being alone for all of his short life, sure there were a couple of people who were kind to him, Teuchi and Ayame-neechan from the Ichiraku ramen stand, who gave him discounts on ramen and patched him up when he was hurt, as well as being friendly faces and lending a friendly ear every now and then, as well as Saru-jiichan (Third Hokage) who gave him good advice now and then and was like a grandfather to him, even if he was swamped with paperwork most of the time and couldn't help as much as either of them would like. But like anyone in his situation would tell you, three kind faces in a sea of thousands of faces that showed little better then outright loathing just isn't enough sometimes.

Today was Naruto's birthday, the 10th of October, and he already knew, without being told yesterday by Teuchi and Saru-jiichan, that going anywhere today was a bad idea, he'd gone out to see the Kyuubi festival last year and was beaten within an inch of his life by a bunch of drunks, he knew it was a miracle he'd survived because he'd been awake to hear one of the doctors talking about it with Saru-jiichan. Thus he stayed at home, reading the storybook that Saru-jiichan had dropped off that morning, it was a book written by some guy called Jiraiya, the title was "The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja", and it was a great book, made even better in his 8 year old mind by the fact that the main character bore his name.

A few hours later Naruto had finished the book and was fast asleep, dreaming about being a ninja, saving princesses and all other kinds of heroic deeds. Little did he know that a certain silver haired Anbu Captain had drunk a little too much tonight…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

_'Fucking Demon, Look at him, sleeping there as if he doesn't have a care in the world, welll hehehe '_hic_' after tonight he won't be able to care about anything at all,'_ thought the more then a little inebriated copycat ninja, though fortunately, from his point of view, he was sober enough to use his signature assassination jutsu, the Raikiri, once. Kakashi walked up to the Jinchuuriki's bed, pulled down the sheet and pulled up his shirt to expose his stomach, revealing the seal which was normally hidden, though in his current state Kakashi didn't care about the fact that the seal should be invisible, he just wanted his revenge. _'Now demon _'hic'_ I will finish the job that Minato-sensei started, and rid the world of you,'_ as he thought this Kakashi powered up his Raikiri jutsu, making the room sound as if there was a whole flock of birds in it, _'farewell, and good riddance.'_ And then he plunged his Raikiri charged hand straight through the seal…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

**"FUCKING HELL! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, THAT DAMN SCARECROW WILL BE THE FIRST I EAT!"** Kyuubi thrashed and yelled, feeling his container's pain, all too aware it was fatal and the brat was dying. **"DAMN IT! HE'S NOT READY YET! WHY THE HELL COULDN'T HE HAVE TRIED THAT IN SEVEN DAMN MORE YEARS WHEN THIS USELESS PILE OF FLESH WOULD BE READY FOR MY CHAKRA, WHEN HE WOULD HAVE DEMANDED IT TO SURVIVE! WHEN I COULD HAVE TAKEN CONTROL! HE COULDN'T EVEN SURVIVE ONE TAIL NOW!"** Knowing that if he didn't heal him, they both would die, he pushed his chakra into Naruto's body. **"Hopefully, that little stunt weakened the seal."** More and more chakra was pushed through, causing a very interesting turn of events...

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

The remnants of Kakashi's Raikiri, The Shinigami's energy in the seal, an abundance of demonic chakra from the Kyuubi, the spiritual energy left there by the Fourth and Naruto's abundant chakra supplies mixed chaotically, tearing a hole in space-time, quite literally a hole in the very air, which just so happened to be where Kakashi used to be standing, though the headless corpse on the floor gave a very good idea as to what happened. The hole then proceeded to suck Naruto through it before closing, leaving an empty room and a headless corpse as the only witnesses to the phenomenon.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Digital World approx 5 years before Guilmon's creation, Northern Quadrant, Ebonwumon's Lair.

Ebonwumon was currently doing what it did whenever it was bored, the two heads were arguing, between each other, this time the argument was about which food tasted better, chicken teriyaki or beef fajitas, now you would imagine that this being the oldest and wisest of the sovereign the argument would be full of various points, rebuttals etc, well let's see…

"Teriyaki"

"Fajitas"

"Teriyaki"

"Fajitas"

Yup, you can literally feel the wisdom of the ages… well thankfully they were distracted from their argument by a dimensional gate opening and depositing a rapidly bleeding Naruto on the Left Head.

"Ow"

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

After rushing Naruto to the infirmary and placing the child under the care of the Babamon (not the one from the desert) that was in charge down there, Ebonwumon went back to where the dimensional gate opened to see if they could get an idea as to what the hell was going on, only to find that the gate had completely vanished. Left with no other choice they decided to tap into the child's mind to see if they could get an idea from his memories.

After coming back to the infirmary and finding that the child is, while not healed, he is at least stable, and getting permission from Babamon, you do not want to do something to her patients without her approval ("Right scary she is" "Yup"), they extended a couple of vines which they pressed to the kids temples.

"Right now, Little Mystery, let's find out what brought ye here," and with that they hacked into his mind (It is the Digital World, therefore everything is data, therefore hacking into someone's mind wouldn't be too hard for a sovereign), making sure to do as little damage as possible, wouldn't want the lad to wind up as a vegetable after all.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Well now, Little Mystery, let's see what ye've been up to," said the Left Head as they walked through the corridors of Naruto's mind. They soon came up to the door holding all of Naruto's memories… and they opened it.

"Demon"

"Monster"

"Beast"

Ebonwumon watched in horror at the suffering the child had been put through, for what seems to be no reason, though as he watched the memories he started to put things together, though it wasn't until he pieced together Naruto's earliest memory that it all made sense.

A dark night on the full moon…

A blonde man holding Naruto in his arms, from the other memories identified as the Fourth Hokage…

On a large orange surface which seemed to quake every couple of seconds…

The screams as warriors died brutal deaths against something they couldn't possibly defeat…

The horrific roar of a monstrous fox with nine tails…

The chill of the energy of a celestial being, named Shinigami by these people…

Incredible pain in the area of the child's navel…

The Fourth's last words, "Good luck, Naruto, my son."…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

After shutting the door on the chi… no, Naruto's memories the two heads looked towards each other and for once they agreed on something, "Well that certainly explains a lot."

"Yup, I think we should help the lad, who knows, he has potential, he could be the best tamer there has ever been."

"But, how to train him, we know nothing of this chakra?"

"You saw all those clans in his memories, there must be leftover knowledge from his parents, we just ask the digignomes to go get everything that rightfully belongs to the kid."

"That just might work…"

As they continued to talk about the kid's training, and his potential, they walked towards the cause of the child's suffering these past 8 years…

"So this is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, humph I expected something a wee bit more frightening." Indeed the Kitsune had definitely seen better days, his size had been cut in half and he had monstrous chains riddled with seals covering his entire body, not to mention a large wound in his side which was leaking demonic energy everywhere.

**"RRRRRRR, You Won't Be Saying That When I Get Out Of Here And Eat You Turtle," **Replied the Kitsune, more then a little pissed to see a Genbu (Japanese mythology, Guardian Spirit of the Northern skies, and the being that Ebonwumon's design was based on) knock-off in front of him, he never did like Genbu, the asshole always spoke in riddles that took forever to understand.

"Now that's not very nice, and here I was hoping you'd be reasonable, but apparently not, oh well let's see if you have a better idea as to how the lad came to be here…" And with that they hacked into the Kyuubi's mind, not being anywhere near as careful this time, they had felt his aura and the evil and malice within it was really only comparable to an old foe of his, Lucemon.

After seeing the actions of the silver haired ninja, something the Kyuubi had been able to witness through the seal when it detected Kakashi's KI (killing intent); Ebonwumon's determination to see Naruto succeed was only magnified. After withdrawing from the beast's mind, who was cussing up a storm by-the-way, they withdrew from the child's mind to see an angry Babamon glaring at them.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Well, did you get what you needed?" Babamon snapped, more then a little impatient to get back to treating the child.

"Indeed, we also now know that there is a malignant spirit bound to this child, and that to treat him without its removal would be inadvisable as the spirit wants freedom at any cost, likely when it happens it will destroy the child as well as anything and everything in the world in its rage at being imprisoned in the first place." said the Left Head.

"We will have to remove the spirit but to just tear it away will destroy the child anyway, because the spirit was bound to him shortly after birth he requires the spirit's energy to survive," added the Right.

"What if we substituted another type of energy instead?" asked Babamon

"What are you suggesting?" asked the Left Head

"What if we established a two way energy link between the boy and a digimon, instead of the normal one way link common with most tamers?" replied Babamon.

"It would have to be a rookie level, the boy is not ready for the power of a champion just yet, he also might experience some physical changes," said the Right.

"What about that young Strabimon lad, he might make a good partner, and considering his ancestry it's likely that he'll be a great warrior himself one day," suggested the Left.

"Not to mention that the establishment of the two way link would force both to experience the lives of the other, it might actually settle the lad down a wee bit, he's been hungry for adventure lately, not to mention he's been driving your other subordinates, including me, up the walls," commented Babamon. "By the way there's something else bothering you, I've been your subordinate ever since you took up the position of sovereign, I know when there's something your not telling me, now spill." she demanded rather forcefully.

"(sigh), there's no arguing with ye when ye get like this, very well," said the Left head, rather exasperated, "just don't say we didn't warn ye." Ebonwumon extended a vine and placed a tip in the centre of Babamon's forehead, he then proceeded to upload a copy of Naruto's memories into her mind.

"THOSE BASTARDS, OOOOHHH WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF THEM, I'LL SHOVE AN EMPRESS HAZE RIGHT UP THEIR ASSES." Needless to say, Babamon was **PISSED**, Ebonwumon hadn't seen her this angry since that one time when the ten legendary ancient digimon all got drunk and trashed the entire sovereign complex, and they all ran away from her like terrified puppies with their tails between their legs when they saw how mad she was.

"Babamon … Babamon …BABAMON," shouted the right head trying and finally succeeding in getting her attention, "I know that what they did was unforgivable but right now we should concentrate on healing the kid don't you think?" the Left head finished, praying to Goldramon that appealing to her reason will knock some sense into her and keep her from going on a rampage.

"Oh, right, right, of course. Well let's get to work then, you _do_ know that we'll require the digignomes help to set up that link, it's not as if this kind of thing has been done before, but I know full well that even with all the power you have you don't have the ability to establish even a one-way link, never mind a two-way. And while your at it grab Strabimon we'll need his help as he's the one who'll be bonded to the kid in the first place." ordered Babamon going back into Medic Mode, "I'll stay here and keep the kid stable."

"We will in a moment, we just have to talk to the kid first, it may be the only option but we're not about to force him into something he may not want." After saying that Ebonwumon extended one of their vines and pressed it to Naruto's forehead, in attempt to contact his currently unconscious mind…

"Wha … Huh, whoa you are huge… who and what are you?" asked the mental representation of Naruto, who while appearing a little more whole then his current physical body had no differences from it, which is good because if the mental representation showed some kind of super being it would indicate an arrogant person whereas a mental representation that was smaller and weaker then the real body would indicate a lack of faith in their own abilities.

"We may get the occasional crack about our size bucko, but don't think you're going to get away with it a second time, as to your question we are Ebonwumon, one of the four sovereign Digimon which rules over the digital world." Naruto was stupefied, he didn't have a clue as to what he was on about, and it showed on his face. "Ah, sorry about that, if you'll allow me I can transfer all the important information about the world you are now in directly to your mind, don't worry it won't hurt" the Left head quickly added seeing a trace of fear in the boys eyes.

"Meh, ok, go ahead, this is a really weird dream anyway so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to do that," replied Naruto a little freely.

"Oh trust me laddie, this is no dream," the right head stated before the knowledge transfer was initiated, to save time they included everything they had found out about him, his current condition and their plan to help him.

"… Wow, now everything makes a hell of a lot more sense, the adults hating me cause of the Kyuubi, why I'm seeing a whacked out version of Genbu the turtle, in my own mind no less and why I never woke up this morning," Naruto sat down, more then a little overwhelmed by all of the facts that had just been shoved into his head, he was the container of the most powerful known demon on his world, he was now in a completely different world which was built from data instead of atoms, the only way he was going to survive and thrive was to enter into a bond with one of those data-based life forms, he was the heir of the Fourth Hokage from back in Konoha, the "whacked out version of Genbu the turtle" was giving him a chance to be free of Konoha's ridicule… oops eheh better apologize.

"Um, eheh sorry about that whacked out Genbu comment," Naruto apologised, a little embarrassed about saying such a thing to quite possibly the only being who is able to help him right now.

"Perfectly understandable, I imagine that all that information must have been a wee bit of a shock," replied the Left Head.

"Yeah definitely, I'm a little annoyed that you went rooting around in my head without permission, but under the circumstances it's understandable, you had to know how I got so far into your territory without your knowledge, security risk and all." Ebonwumon was a little shocked that this child so easily accepted what was considered a major breach of privacy amongst digimon, which is why it wasn't done all that often, the kid either had a heart of gold or he was far more mature then his age would indicate, both of them were betting on the latter.

"I take you have no objections to the plan then lad," asked the Right head.

"Well, considering that it's do this or die in a horrifically painful death knowing that your demise brings about the end of the world, yeah I'll do it, just one question, I'm not gonna wind up with a tail am I?" Naruto asked, hoping to whoever the local deity was, oh yeah Goldramon, that the answer would be no, he really didn't think he could deal with something like that.

"No, no, ye're not goin to get a tail," the Left head answered, chuckling, "a few minor cosmetic changes and maybe a greater understanding of electronics at the most." With that Ebonwumon left Naruto's mind in peace.

"All right, All right, we'll go get them," the two heads said to Babamon when the first thing they saw as they returned to the physical realm was her glare…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

After Ebonwumon returned with a group of digignomes and Strabimon, who had informed of what was going on with a quick upload they set to work.

"So, this is the brat you want to be my tamer huh?" asked Strabimon, looking at the blonde child rather doubtfully.

"Tamer indicates a normal one way bond, as this is a two way bond you'll be partners, far more knowledgeable about each other than any ordinary tamer-digimon pair, and thus have a greater bond and will likely be all the more powerful for it, besides once the bond is made I doubt you'll give any more complaints, quite honestly I'm surprised the kid didn't go insane a while back with all he's been through." answered Babamon.

"Naruto has enough stubbornness to rival you at yer worst lad, at least give him a chance, the bond is after all nothing that can't be dissolved, though I'd appreciate if ye did that _here_ if you must do it at all, Naruto will require another digimon to be linked to him if he is to survive after all," added the Left head.

"(heavy sigh), fiiine, let's just get this over with," replied Strabimon, "heaven forbid one more human die," he added sarcastically under his breath, only to be whapped across the back of his head by Ebonwumon for his cheek.

Ebonwumon directed their attention to the couple dozen digignomes floating around the ceiling. "Hear us our giggling cousins," "This procedure must be done delicately," "First we remove the kitsune's spirit," "then we establish the two way bond between the lad and Strabimon here," "then while the connection is stabilising we heal the child," "We will lend the power, but you little fellas will have to do the work." One of the Digignomes glided down in front if them and nodded

"Let's Begin," said Babamon, eager to get the child healed.

"We will do as we must, for the good of the digital world," added Ebonwumon.

"Let's just get this over with," Strabimon added, bored out of his digital mind, *whap*, "Ow, Babamon!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**********************************************************************

**AN**: I thought that would be a good place to end the first chapter, please review, I'm new and would like to see how I'm doing, also any ideas you guys have will at the very least be considered, I work best when I've brainstormed a bit, this plotbunny has actually been running around my head for months, at first I was going to use a custom fox-like digimon for Naruto's partner but that's a little too cliché if you ask me.

Oh and before anyone comments on it I already have CrimsonTearsSharingan's permission to use his "D-ark acts as a chakra converter" theory, I just took it a little further then intended.

Also before anyone asks about Strabimon's evolution line it'll be Strabimon (rookie) Lobomon/Kendogarurumon (both champion, capable of slide evolution between forms, Lobomon's the better fighter but Kendogarurumon has more raw power) Beowulfmon (Ultimate) Magnagarurumon (Mega).

Also if you have criticism at least keep it constructive.

This is Necros signing out, "BYE, EVERYBODY"


	2. 5 Years Later, A New Mission B

Disclaimer: on chapter 1 page

AN: Beta'd by Leaprechaun1, not bad at all I reckon

Chapter 2: 5 Years Later, A New Mission

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

It's been five years since the operation, and Naruto could quite honestly say that they have been the best 5 years of his life, now that he was free of the Kyuubi he had come into his own, not to mention that the addition of Digital energy into his chakra circulatory system had given him a few abilities that no other human could boast, including being able to change the wavelength of the light that hits him, rendering him invisible (that disappearing into nowhere trick Renamon can do, it is just invisibility), the visual scanning ability that most digimon have, ability to mimic the '_aura'_ that certain digimon give off (basically powerful armour or champion digimon or higher give off an aura which tells other digimon in the area that they're raring for a fight, normally unique to each individual digimon), as well as a few others, and that list doesn't even include the abilities he has as a chakra user, the digignomes had long since retrieved everything that rightfully belonged to him, oddly enough it was far more then anyone had expected, the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan scrolls were a given but no-one expected other scrolls from long dead clans that he was descended from including a few samurai clans from his mother's side, which kind of explains his weapon of choice really.

A couple of years back he had come across a bunch of sword related jutsu, everything from transmitting jutsu through your sword (something he was damn good at with wind and lightning, his alignments, he was able to launch projectile wind blades and summon thunder storms without hand seals), modified storage seals (so you can store a katana in a tanto sheath, which he was using), to using other seals to make the blade indestructible and always sharp (always useful), all in all he'd become quite skilled with a blade, especially considering that he's had Lobomon as a sparring partner for the past two years, Strabimon had digivolved during a mission Ebonwumon had sent them on two years ago, just a package delivery really, where they'd run into a homicidal maniac of a digimon, it's a good thing he did too or they'd both be dead, the bastard got away though.

FLASHBACK

"_I still don't see why it has to be us who does this; doesn't Ebonwumon have other flunkies to do this kind of chore?" As usual Strabimon was griping, this time it was about the first real mission they'd been sent on, they'd been active members of Ebonwumon's forces for about a year now, though the past year has more or less been filled with training simulations and the higher ups using them as gofers._

"_(sigh), Yes Strabimon, Ebonwumon does have other digimon who are more then capable of doing this, _that's the point_, this mission is a test for us to see if _we're_ ready to do the kind of missions they do," Naruto replied, shaking his head, Strabimon may be like a brother to him, but that didn't keep him from being annoyed by his constant complaints and smart aleck comments, Naruto was just waiting for the day when he'd be fast enough to whap him himself. Naruto was now 11 and had grown a fair bit since he'd gotten to the digital world, already being a bit taller then Strabimon (same height as he is during first season of Naruto, after all this Naruto has been eating healthily, not just ramen every meal) he had his black hilted katana in a tanto sheath (courtesy of modified storage seals) strapped to the back of his belt with the handle on the right side, he was wearing black cargo pants a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a long sleeve jacket, open, which was a silvery blue color that matched the color of his chakra (blue from the chakra, silver from the digital energy) with black flames along the bottom and the sleeve ends (basically a rip off of his old mans battle cloak only jacket length, silvery blue replacing white and black replacing red), his eyes were now the same silvery blue of his jacket and his whisker marks were silver now._

"_Yeah, yeah, pull the other one, you're just as bored as I am, this _errand_ is demeaning and you know it, they're _still_ using us as gofers, only difference now is that we're doing chores for other people as well," Strabimon rebutted, a little annoyed at his pseudo-brother's optimism, they'd been walking for hours now, hell they weren't even on the sovereign level of the digital world anymore, they were walking through a mountainous region heading towards a primary village where Babamon's hubby was the local doctor to drop off a new anti-viral vaccine, they'd met the Jijimon a couple of times when he came to visit and honestly, they both didn't know why those two were married, all they ever did was fight._

"_(sigh), I know Strabimon, but if we show ourselves to be untrustworthy this kind of mission is the best we'll ever get, so just suck it up and get the job done ok?" Naruto pleaded, he wasn't kidding either, he knew an Oryxmon that had fouled up one of his earlier missions, the kind of mission that an in-training could do, he hadn't had a decent mission since and that mission he fouled happened 50 years ago._

"_Tch, fine," Strabimon acquiesced, he knew that Oryxmon too, he did not want to wind up doing simple delivery missions until he was old and gray…_

"_Hey do you feel that?" Naruto asked, he felt a digimon aura up ahead, it was powerful, and malicious._

"_Yeah, I haven't felt something that malicious before, ever," Strabimon was just as, if not more freaked then his partner, that was the primary village he'd hatched in up ahead, some of his best memories were from that place, "Let's see what's going on." After getting a nod from Naruto they started to run…_

"_Oh, Goldramon-sama." they both prayed in unison, and really it was well deserved that they pray to the digital Kami when they saw the horrific scene before them, there was a fallen angel type digimon flying through the village destroying landscape and digimon alike, pretty much destroying whatever it laid its eyes on and absorbing the data from whatever was alive (AN: Normally the primary village would look like its namesake from season 1)._

"_Icedevimon, Fallen Angel Digimon, Champion Level, Attacks are Frozen Claw, close range, Avalanche Claw, mid range, and Tundra Freeze, mid to long range," Naruto had come to his senses enough to bring up the digimon's info on his D-ark (Light Blue Body, Silver Rings btw), "Man he's gonna be tough, especially with all the data he's already taken from the village residents." Naruto already knew they'd be fighting him, Strabimon had told him before that this was the village he'd hatched from, "We're gonna need a plan if we want a chance at stopping him, but first we need to stop him moving around."_

"_He flies through the village, under the height of the building block towers, I'll climb to the top of one of them and hit him in the back with a Light Slash to ground him, you use a Drilling Air Bullet to take him out," Strabimon rattled off quickly, he had always been a good strategist, there were very few who could match him in shogi and go, not to mention that Naruto may be a great improviser but his planning process was more or less rush in and hope for the best._

"_Right." And with that they dashed off to their positions, using the invisibility trick common to many digimon to do so more stealthily._

_Once they got into position, Strabimon at the top of one of the towers and Naruto at the base they waited for the opportune moment… there he's coming. _

_Strabimon jumped out over Icedevimon, the claws on his hands starting to glow, "Light Slash!" He hit right in the sweet spot, on his back between the wings making Icedevimon cry out from the sudden attack, unfortunately that's where everything went wrong. _

_Icedevimon spun around with a cry of, "Frozen Claw!" striking Strabimon with his right claw, sending Strabimon straight towards another of the towers, and through its marshmallow like surface to land on the other side, knocked for a loop and more then a little dizzy. _

_Icedevimon heard Naruto's cry of "wind style: Drilling Air Bullets Jutsu" and dodged the half dozen beach ball sized wind projectiles that had been aimed at him from below, rather impressed by the power of such a technique he looked down to see where it came from, to find a human, Icedevimon was no stranger to humans, having killed a couple of tamers that had made it to the digital world but in his experience they weren't capable of such techniques, trusting their digimon for protection, needless to say the power hungry digimon was intrigued, he'd heard the legend that a digimon is only capable of reaching its fullest potential if they have a tamer, and a human who has such powers would certainly be better then the weaklings he had encountered before, not to mention that the rookies attack was more powerful then expected of a rookie, so there must be some truth to the legend._

"_Well, Hello there human, tell me, would you like a better partner then that pathetic rookie that I just swatted?" Icedevimon asked as he landed in front of the child, figuring he had nothing to lose by asking, either he'd gain more power or he'd kill the child._

"_Tch, dream on frosty, you couldn't get a partner with that look even if you walked around wearing a sign saying 'most desperate digimon in both worlds'," Naruto just couldn't help himself, the guy had just been massacring fresh digimon and he wanted a partner? Talk about stupid, not to mention that what Naruto said was the truth, the guy looked like he'd gone through a gauntlet of ugly sticks as a fresh._

_Needless to say Icedevimon was Pissed, how dare this human filth insult him like that! Icedevimon leapt forward with a cry of "Frozen Claw" only to be stopped by the blade of a katana he was willing to swear before the entire digital world he did not have a second ago, even more disconcerting was the fact the blade was holding firm under the force of one of the most powerful Frozen Claw attacks he had ever used, as far as Icedevimon could tell it was a normal blade yet it was strong enough to hold _him_ at bay, how odd, oh well, more fighting, less thinking._

"_Frozen Tundra," Icedevimon launched the normally mid-long range attack point blank towards Naruto's face, he was completely frozen over. "Hehehehe, Hahahahaha, so much for the '_strongest human I have ever seen_' in the end that is all you are, human," Icedevimon stood there mocking the block of ice that held Naruto, calling himself an idiot for ever respecting a human._

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

_Strabimon was shocked, he had just seen the being who was closest to him, the one he cared about most in this world, defeated by that bastards dirty trick, if he didn't do something soon, Naruto was going to…die._

_DIGIVOLUTION_

_Strabimon was surrounded by silvery blue rings forming an egg shape, "Strabimon Digivolve to …"_

_His skin peeled off revealing a wire frame…_

_The egg rings got bigger…_

_His wire frame morphed to represent something bigger, better, more powerful…_

_He felt armour being equipped as new skin took the place of the old. His new form being humanoid…_

_He felt power, the likes of which he had never felt before but which he could control, he had never been so thankful of Ebonwumon's training… _

_The Digivolution egg shattered revealing his champion form…_

"_Lobomon"_

_Lobomon started off with "Howling Laser!" He caught Icedevimon right in the mouth in mid-laugh, now maybe he'll shut up._

_Icedevimon was annoyed, who the hell gave him permission to interrupt in his gloating? Then he saw his new opponent, the form was unfamiliar, but he remembered the aura, this was the digimon he'd smacked earlier, he'd digivolved, maybe there was something to that legend after all… Never mind that "Avalanche Claw," he launched dozens of icicles with a flap of his wings, straight at the new and improved annoyance, convinced that it wouldn't be too hard since he was new to this form, probably the first time he'd ever gotten to champion._

_Lobomon saw the approaching attack and knew he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way, better block then, he reached behind his back and grabbed both of his 'Light Kendo' swords, "Lobo Kendo," Lobomon yelled as ye joined the two swords in front of him, activated them, then spun, effectively blocking Icedevimon's attack, separated the swords and rushed Icedevimon with another cry of "Lobo Kendo," attacking and blocking with both swords, it was a little tricky to concentrate on both at once, but he managed._

_Lobomon and Icedevimon lunged and parried, struck and blocked, the occasional cry of "Frozen Claw" or "Lobo Kendo" being heard from the two digimon as they fought, neither really getting the upper hand, until…_

"_Claw of Doom," it was Jijimon, he'd struck Icedevimon in the side, sending him flying down the street until he hit one of the marshmallow cubes at the other end (hey he may look like a decrepit old man but he is a mega)._

"_Hu, finally, where the hell were you Jijimon?" asked Lobomon, a little miffed that he hadn't around to prevent this in the first place._

"_Will you relax youngin', I was out with my poker buddies if you must know," replied Jijimon, as if it was the most normal thing on earth to be playing poker while there's a crisis going on, Jijimon happened to look over at Lobomon when said this, only to see him in the middle of a face-plant._

"_Ugh, I don't know why I ask sometimes, really I don't." Lobomon complained as he got back up._

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"_Damn, the Mega's back, I can't fight him, better get out of here," Icedevimon said as he watched his enemies, a little miffed that something that should be an easy kill proved to be on equal ground with him, and that the mega showed up, he wasn't suppose to be back from his poker game till tomorrow, "Oh Well, I'll take your data another time warrior," this time he was loud enough to be heard by Lobomon and Jijimon, he then spread his wings and took off, dodging the howling laser attacks that Lobomon sent after him in frustration…_

"_Oh, Damn, Jijimon, Get Naruto out of that ice, he probably doesn't have long left," Lobomon shouted, mad at himself for almost forgetting his partner._

"_Claw of Doom."_

FLASHBACK END

'_Typical though, the first major fight we're in and I miss most of it,'_ Naruto thought, slightly annoyed, though his annoyance was alleviated by the fact that he and Strabimon had been in many a fight since then, even managing to unlock Strabimon's other champion form a year ago in a fight against a swarm of Fanbeemon that was a fair bit larger and more powerful then it was supposed to be, man that was a nightmare…

FLASHBACK

"_I do not know why Ebonwumon even takes mission requests like _this_; I mean, come on, a few Fanbeemon, why oh why can't the Gekomon just take care of it themselves?" Strabimon questioned for the tenth time that day, it had been about a year since that disaster with the Icedevimon, and Strabimon has not missed an opportunity to complain about the quality of missions, they had advanced from gofers to pest control, Strabimon's words, the most difficult mission they'd had so far was relocating a Sukamon … a _Sukamon_ for crying out loud._

"_Because the majority of clients who request missions like these are either too lazy to do it themselves or are complete cowards," Naruto answered, for once, he was just as annoyed about the assignment as his brother, and considering he was usually the more understanding of the two, it took quite a bit to tick him off like this, "Besides you know as well as I do that Gekomon is about as close to completely useless as you can get in the digital world, this particular group of Gekomon has been taken over by a tyrant 5 times in the past three years, usually by champion levels at that, hell one time it was a _Shellnumemon _who took over, and they still didn't do anything about it, they just bleated like a bunch of Sheepmon until someone came in and did it for them."_

"… _Damn, how many missions do you think we are gonna get from a Gekomon until we move up the promotion ladder again," Strabimon asked, hesitantly, it was obvious that he knew he really wouldn't like the answer to his question._

"_Well considering that Ebonwumon is likely gonna hear about us hating Gekomon missions I'd say, every single one he can get his hands on," Naruto answered, finding what he was saying to be just as repulsive as Strabimon did, "but the good news is that we're up for another promotion test soon, you know as well as I do that the test is usually disguised as a mission, to see how we handle things in the field."_

"_Yeah, too bad it's not this one, I could really use some more digidollars," said Strabimon, looking rather wistful._

_Naruto knew that expression, he was thinking about Ranamon, again, "Pal if I've told you once I've told ya a million times, the only reason she likes you is because you have a human partner and when we eventually get sent to the human world, which you know is gonna happen, she is gonna tag along to find her own tamer."_

"_Yeah, I know, its just nice to have someone waitin' for ya to get home, ya know, even if it is only fake," finally Strabimon admitted that Ranamon was using him, Naruto had been trying to do that for nearly a month now, now he could finally get him away from that annoying female and get his head back into the job where it belongs, "Not to mention the sex is to die for," he finished, well damn that explains it a hell of a lot easier then that 'someone waiting at home' bull he spouted a second ago, he's got sex on the brain and is using Ranamon as a ready supply of it. Naruto had started puberty last year, he was apparently an 'early bloomer', hell there was a Lillymon back home who he'd been following with his eyes lately himself. Of course there was a bad part of starting puberty; Babamon had given him '_the talk_' … he was still traumatized from that._

"_Just please tell me that you're going to dump her ass soon, I can't stand her, you know that." Naruto pleaded, he really couldn't stand her, she had the personality of a Harpymon and a screech to match, his ears were still sore from the rant she launched at him a week ago._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'll do it as soon as we're promoted, you know as well as I do that I'll have a shot at Kazemon by then," Strabimon relented, and he was right about Kazemon, she only dated guys above a certain pay grade, mostly because the girl was a gold digger, Naruto has never claimed that Strabimon has good taste in women, he tends to go for beautiful body but parasitic personality (the kind of girl who'll suck the life right out of you), Naruto had tried to set him up on blind dates but there wasn't much of a selection of girls back home that were interested in a rookie, even if he was capable of reaching champion level…_

_As Naruto and Strabimon continued to talk they walked through one of the forests in the digital world, headed towards their assignment, they were suppose to meet up with the Gekomon who would tell them where the Fanbeemon swarm was, they'd go to the swarm, try to relocate them peacefully, whatever happened at that point depended on their answer._

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

_After a few more hours of walking they reached the pond where the Gekomon where supposed to be waiting for them, and lo and behold they saw a Gekomon there who seemed to use a brown walking stick, probably the elder, which just made him even more useless then the normal Gekomon in their opinion, the elders tended to procrastinate and worry far more then the average Gekomon, and because the only Gekomon who fight tend to Digivolve to Shogungekomon pretty quickly, which this one obviously hasn't, he doesn't have any battle experience whatsoever._

"_About time you slackers decided to show up," the Gekomon complained in the lisp typical of their species, oh that's the other thing that made elder Gekomon more useless, they're almost always in a bad mood, and they complain about _everything.

"_Just tell us where the swarm is Gekomon; we want this done just as much as you do," Naruto replied, a little ticked at the annoying little bastard, _'we come all this way to do this and this is the kind of thanks we get?'

"_Over that way," the Gekomon said, pointing off into the forest "about 500m, just hurry up and do your job"…_

"_Rude little bastard, next time he bad mouths me I'm gonna Light Star his ass," Strabimon said, annoyed at the pest who presumed to boss him around._

"_(sigh), Don't worry about it Strabimon, let's just get the job done and get out of here, ok?" Naruto was just as annoyed about the Gekomon as Strabimon, he just had better emotional control then his partner._

"_Yeah, yeah … hey I think I can hear the Fanbeemons' buzzing already." Strabimon said, "Finally, let's get this over with." Strabimon was just about to rush forward when Naruto grabbed the scruff of his neck._

"_Wait up, we shouldn't be hearing them yet, not to mention that that buzzing is a fair bit louder then what you'd expect from 3 or 4 Fanbeemon," Naruto thought quickly, Strabimon worked better with more information, Naruto was the improviser so in the case of unexpected occurrences he was in charge, "we'll go in cloaked, see what, exactly, we are up against." With that they both engaged their invisibility trick and crept closer, making as little sound or impact on the environment as possible._

'Ahhhh, Fuuuck,'_ they both thought simultaneously as they came upon the hive, considering that there were over a hundred Fanbeemon, nearly a dozen Waspmon and one _Cannonbeemon_, their reaction was perfectly understandable, they were, in a word, _screwed_, especially considering that the Cannonbeemon was capable of sensing digital energy, and thus, knew that they were there, and it just alerted the entire hive of that fact._

"_Gear Stinger," Naturally, their first instinct was to attack, strange thing is that only the Fanbeemon were attacking, the swarm mustn't see them as that much of a threat, still, 100+ rookie attacks will take out most champions in one strike._

_DIGIVOLUTION_

_Strabimon was surrounded by silvery blue rings forming an egg shape, "Strabimon Digivolve to …"_

_His skin peeled off revealing a wire frame…_

_The egg rings got bigger…_

_His wire frame morphed to represent something bigger, better, more powerful…_

_He felt armour being equipped as new skin took the place of the old; his new form was humanoid…_

_He felt power, power that was very familiar… _

_The Digivolution egg shattered revealing his champion form…_

"_Lobomon"_

"_Lobo Kendo," Lobomon jumped in front of Naruto and spun his Light Kendo, forming a shield to protect them from the barrage, now the Waspmon were interested, this new form was strong, even for a champion._

_While Lobomon was blocking the barrage of stingers, Naruto was preparing an attack he'd perfected a couple of weeks ago, he didn't use it too often because of the number of hand seals, and thus time, required, but this was a golden opportunity. "Wind style: Twin Dragon Twisters Jutsu," Lobomon had seen that jutsu in action and thus got the hell out of the way when he heard his partner vocalize it, Naruto thrust both arms forward launching two dragon shaped twisters (basically a wind version of Dotou's black dragon blizzard jutsu, bad guy from first Naruto movie) at the swarm where they proceeded to rip through the ranks, knocking the Waspmon for a loop and destroying ¾ of the Fanbeemon outright. Ok that got the Cannonbeemon's attention, and judging from the buzzing it was doing, it was pissed._

_Cannonbeemon had apparently had enough; it launched its missiles will a cry of "Sky Rocket Mugen" at the pair, it hit, knocking Naruto for a loop and forcing Lobomon back to rookie form._

_Cannonbeemon chuckled as it surveyed its foes, they weren't as tough as it'd first thought, it aimed its stinger towards the pair, intent on finishing them when it noticed that the human was standing up, the human was heavily injured, yet it was standing up, Cannonbeemon was confused by the human's defiance._

_Naruto had stood up, he was panting as if he'd just run a kilometer, not to mention his hunched stance (imagine how he looked in the manga after just getting up from Neji's 64 palms), _'damn it, don't have much choice, I'll have to open the first gate,'_ Naruto had been studying up on the chakra gates on and off for the past month and he was sure that, even though he'd never done it before, he was capable of opening the first._

"_First Gate: Open!" Naruto shouted as he was suddenly covered in an intense chakra aura, though it had an effect Naruto had not considered, a large portion of the new chakra rushed through the D-ark to Strabimon, filling his energy levels far beyond what they used to be…_

_DIGIVOLUTION_

_Strabimon was surrounded by silvery blue rings forming an egg shape, "Strabimon Digivolve to …"_

_His skin peeled off revealing a wire frame…_

_The egg rings got bigger…_

_His wire frame morphed to represent something bigger, better, more powerful…_

_He felt armour being equipped as new skin took the place of the old; his new form was bestial, the armour was far stronger…_

_He felt power, power beyond his normal champion form, but due to his training over the past year, he could control it… _

_The Digivolution egg shattered revealing his beast champion form…_

"_Kendogarurumon"_

"_Nice," Naruto commented upon seeing his partner's new form, and then he drew his katana and stood in his starting stance, "Let's cut down the competition."_

"_Gladly," replied Kendogarurumon, his voice now having a bit of a growl in it, he extended his wing blades and grounded his wheels._

"_Wind style: Wind Blade Storm" "Howling Star"_

_Naruto swung his katana like a maniac, wind blades being launched from the sword blade every time he swung, every wind blade deleting a member of the swarm, while he was doing that Kendogarurumon was having the time of his life, zooming around the field faster then most eyes can see, let alone react to, cutting down Fanbeemon and Waspmon alike, they kept at it until there was only one hive member left, Cannonbeemon, and if you thought it was angry before it was nothing compared to now especially seeing as it only took those two 15 seconds at the most to wipe out its entire militia. Cannonbeemon opened fire using both Nitro Stinger and Sky Rocket Mugen, unfortunately for it they were both now too fast to be hit._

_Another side effect of the enhanced connection is that they were now able to communicate telepathically with each other, it was a damn useful too, especially considering they used that connection to come up with a strategy to destroy the Cannonbeemon, it was simple, yet elegant, and more importantly, brutally efficient._

_Naruto got on Kendogarurumon's back and started going through hand signs, knowing that if this didn't work, they were screwed, meanwhile Kendogarurumon started to suck light energy into his mouth, thinking along the same lines as Naruto._

"_Wind Style: Twin Dragon Twisters," "Lupine Laser."_

_The two attacks combined…_

"_Radiant Dragon Twister,"__ They both called out the name of their new combo, as the name suggested it was a massive dragon shaped twister that was radiating blinding light, and as Cannonbeemon noticed a second too late, it was coming right at it, needless to say, Cannonbeemon was deleted._

FLASHBACK END

As it turns out, that mission _was_ the promotion test mission, they'd gotten to the level where they were sent on low risk bodyguard missions and small time criminal captures, Strabimon did actually dump Ranamon and ask out Kazemon, only to get turned down, turns out that she'd snagged DYNASMON of all digimon while they were away, and Dynasmon, being the second in command to the general of Ebonwumon's forces, had more money then she could ever spend, not that she hadn't been trying, she actually bought one of the more expensive digimon restaurants, and surprisingly enough turned out to be quite the businesswomon, so everyone wins but Strabimon, he'd even thought once about getting back together with Ranamon, until Naruto whapped him for doing so.

It's been a year since that mission and Naruto's outfit really hasn't changed much from what it was two years ago, he wore arm braces now and had his hair in a short tail but that was about it, oh and he was taller now (a little over Shikamaru's height), and Strabimon as per typical of digimon, hadn't changed physically at all, though he was more focused on the job now that he was doing 'real work' as he put it.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

They'd just received word from a messenger digimon, one of the many who were still at in-house gofer level, a Patamon actually, that they were needed for a 'special assignment,' of course, they weren't all that enthusiastic as the last time they heard those words they were sent to Jijimon's primary village to help the understaffed care-takers there take care of a bunch of fresh digimon, freshly hatched, the little bastards did nothing but cry the entire time they were there. Apparently sometimes Ebonwumon did that just to knock someone down a few pegs, or whenever they felt like it. Still, they hurried anyway, the more time they spend dawdling, the more likely it is that they'll get a crap assignment instead of a good one.

"Uh, hey there Lillymon, we were summoned by Ebonwumon, he should be expecting us," said Naruto, with a slight blush (to which Strabimon roll his eyes), to Ebonwumon's, well for lack of a better term, secretary, he still nursed a bit of the crush he'd had on her a year ago, even if it was mostly physical attraction, she'd turned him down a couple of months ago when he asked her out, turns out that she was a lesbian and had been having a rather torrid affair with one of Azulongmon's Angewomon, of course the next question Naruto asked had been if he could watch sometime, he actually got one hell of a show, mainly because Lillymon was fond of him even if she wasn't attracted to him.

"Oh hey Naruto, Strabimon, Yeah go ahead, he's been waiting for you," Lillymon answered, a little dismayed at the sight of the blush, the idea with the free show was to get her out of his system, so that he could pursue someone else, they both knew that he wouldn't ask her out again, but sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants, regardless of the reality of the situation. Well hopefully he'd meet someone on his next mission, Ebonwumon had confided in her about it, so she knew this was probably the last time she'd see him in a while, and he her, hopefully the time would do what the show couldn't, and if he found a girl along the way, all the better.

"Thanks Lillymon," Strabimon answered, since his partner couldn't seem to get his vocal chords to cooperate, Strabimon knew all about the crush and the show, though he was of the opinion that Lillymon didn't really think of Naruto as a human, such a show at that age would screw with his hormones to the point where he could barely think when anything reminded him of it, he'd actually gotten that way once when he saw a Gatomon, of course, after Strabimon had gotten him somewhere where he wouldn't embarrass them both, he'd pissed himself laughing until Naruto came to his senses and promptly whapped him.

As they walked through the huge gate towards Ebonwumon's office (basically like that room where Zhuqiaomon is first seen only green instead of red and no furnace in the center) they wondered what the assignment could be about, assuming it wasn't a dud mission like that babysitting one there weren't many areas they could do that some other mon couldn't do better.

"Ah, Naruto, Strabimon, its good to see you lads again, you don't visit so much anymore," the Right head complained.

"We've been training most of the time Ebonwumon-jiichan," Naruto replied, over the years the two of them had filled the place in his heart that the Sandaime had once held, that of a the lovable grandpa, even if this one did have a rather extreme case of MPD, "just keeping in shape, you know?"

"Keeping in shape he calls it," Strabimon muttered to himself, he thinks of Ebonwumon like Naruto does, as a lovable, if more then a little eccentric, grandpa. As for why he's complaining about Naruto's training, HE TRAINED 7 HOURS A DAY, NO-ONE IS THAT INSANE, meanwhile in Naruto's universe of origin: - "If I cannot do 300 Jumping Jacks, then I will do 600 palm strikes," "Yosh, go on Lee, show the multiverse the power of YOUTH." _'*shudder* why do I feel like a small innocent animal just had its brain fried by a couple of psychos?'_ Strabimon thought to himself, unfortunately his thoughts preoccupied him a little too much, *whap*, apparently Naruto heard him.

"Hehehe, I take it that you two are getting along as well as you ever do," the Left head commented, chuckling, seeing the byplay between them, really they were like a couple of brothers who's favorite pass time was to annoy each other. Don't get him wrong they never really fought, even if they did have the occasional disagreement, they just knew too much about each other to stay mad for long, honestly Ebonwumon was not looking forward to the day when one of them died, leaving the other behind, the one who remained would likely join them before too long, he honestly didn't think they could live without each other anymore.

"Enough of the horsin' around lads, we've got an assignment for ye, and trust me, you're gonna like this one," the Right head stated, ready to get on to business.

"Right, now, this is a bodyguard mission that will span an unknown amount of time, it could be weeks, months, even years," the Left head started, all business, "the digimon you're protecting is something of a special case," with a mental command Ebonwumon dimmed the lights and activated a screen on the side wall towards which they all directed their attention, the screen came on showing a digimon, likely an in-training digimon who had a predominately white body, with purple along the edges of his ears and toes, green eyes, and a strange red and black design on his forehead. "This is Calumon, he is your assignment, you are to protect him at any cost."

* * *

**AN**: *sniff, sniff* I'm so proud, my first fight scenes, they came out so well. Well guys R&R I want some feedback as to whether or not I did well.

Oh and just to head off anyone who thinks to ask about digimon, whether or not they can have sex, well think of it this way, at least 10% of the stuff on the internet in porn, don't you think it would carry over at least a little.

This is Necros signing out, "BYE, EVERYBODY"


	3. Going to the Human World B

Disclaimer: on chapter 1 page

AN: Beta'd by Leaprechaun1, not bad at all I reckon

Chapter 3: Going to the Human World

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

_Last Time on Naruto's Digital Destiny_

_"This is Calumon, he is your assignment, you are to protect him at any cost."_

_Now the story continues…_

"Whoa, _at any cost_, almost no-one gets those orders, who is this kid that makes him so important," Naruto said, awed, at any cost orders are usually given to megas when they are sent against high priority targets.

"In order to tell you that we need to tell you about something one of our fellow sovereign did, it may have been a mistake, it may not have, it doesn't matter, the deed is done, nothing we can do about that now," started the Right head.

"Azulongmon of the East (AN: that's what I'm going to put as their individual titles, *mon of the whatever) requested that the digignomes turn the Light of Digivolution into a Digimon, Calumon," finished the Left head.

"You're kidding, that little cream puff is the Light of Digivolution, one of the digital world's most powerful artifacts, wait if the Light is not in its place how are the digimon without a tamer going to Digivolve as they mature? (AN: in my world that's the way most digimon Digivolve, at least until now, though if they go that way the highest they get is champion, only those that fight and absorb data go higher, ever notice how civilian digimon are usually champion or lower?) No, don't tell me, they'll have to fight and absorb data to Digivolve now, won't they, doesn't Azulongmon realize that this will cause the crime level in all four quadrants to skyrocket?" Naruto asked.

"Better a world of anarchy, then the Light of Digivolution in the hands of the chaos," answered the Right head.

"It's awake? Damn, we are so screwed, especially considering the fact that this Calumon probably doesn't even know what he is, and due to the fact that he's only been self aware for a couple weeks at the most, he probably has the mentality of a your typical in-training digimon, if not even more juvenile," Strabimon commented, already hating this assignment.

"You wouldn't be asking us if that was all there was to it, there are hundreds of digimon in your ranks more capable of bodyguard missions then us," Naruto stated, a little suspicion growing in his mind, he had an idea as to why it was them being sent on this mission, he just wanted to be sure.

"You're right, under normal circumstances we would ask a mega and a few ultimates to do this, we can't do that now that Calumon has found his way to the human world," the Left head answered, confirming Naruto's suspicion, they were being sent to the human world.

"Oh that is just brilliant, how the hell are we supposed to find the kid now? We don't know our way around the human world," Strabimon asked.

"We've transferred a program to Naruto's D-ark which will show a compass pointing in Calumon's direction no matter where he is, as the digimon form of the Light of Digivolution he has a very unique digital signal, this program will track that signal," answered the Right head.

"We've had Datamon (Ebonwumon's expert on all things electronic and thus, his hacker) set you up," the Left started, a dark blue backpack appearing in front of him, "When you get to the human world you will act as an exchange student from a school in regional Japan, you're going to Shinjuku, which is where the majority of digimon activity is and therefore the most likely place where Calumon bio-emerged, in your files it will say that your parents were killed in a car crash when you were 3 and that you've been living with your widowed grandfather ever since, you're bright for your age (which is true) and thus your grandfather wanted you schooled somewhere with better resources so as to get the most out of your education, …"

"Wait, school, you have got to be kidding, you're gonna stick me in a school with a bunch of brats? You and Babamon already taught me all I'll need to know," Naruto interjected.

"Ha, your going to have to go to school in order to avoid suspicion, oh man I cannot wait, I'll have practically all day to fool around where you won't be able to whap me," Strabimon gloated, he was starting to like this assignment… *whap* "Ow."

"I'll just whap you before I go and when I get back then," replied Naruto staring Strabimon in the eyes.

"But you won't know what I did," argued Strabimon, getting in Naruto's face.

"Doesn't matter, I'll know you deserved it," answered Naruto, as if it was a foregone conclusion that he'd do something whap-worthy, which in his mind it was.

"(Clears throat)," both of them looked back towards Ebonwumon, "If we could get back to the matter at hand," ("Sorry") "Now the other reason we're sending you to school and this school in particular is that Datamon has been able to identify the energy signal of a D-ark, it goes there every school day, ergo one of the students is a tamer (AN: at this point Takato doesn't have his yet), there is another tamer in the area, but she goes to a private all girls school so I don't think you'd fit in there," the Left head finished wryly.

"So you're thinking that we should recruit them, that they might help in the mission?" Strabimon commented/asked.

"Depends on how useful they are," Naruto answered, only to ask his own question, "How long have they been tamers?"

"We've only been receiving the signals for a couple of months," Datamon answered as he walked in, "I've been analyzing them, turns out that the energy given off every time someone slashes a modify card or the digimon linked to the D-ark digivolves is detectable by my instruments. Neither Digimon has digivolved in the entire time that they've been a part of this world and only one of them is actively fighting, the other is passive, only fighting when confronted by an enemy digimon."

"Damn, so either they're both so good that they don't need to digivolve, unlikely, or they are both rookies in every imaginable way, one searching for conflict, obviously trying to get stronger, and the other is a pacifist, only fighting when cornered," Strabimon translated, he'd known Datamon longer then Naruto, Datamon having been a kind of crazy uncle to him while he was still AlbinoTsunomon (AN: made up digimon, who I think would be a good in-training form for Strabimon, he looks like his name describes, an albino Tsunomon).

"Still, they are capable of being trained to be useful," Datamon suggested, "I hacked into the D-arks, one of the digimon is a Renamon, and the other is a Terriermon."

"Both of whom are primarily mid to long ranged fighters throughout their entire Digivolution lines," Strabimon commented seeing the possibilities, "we could do all the close range stuff and leave them to long range support roles, the both of them probably have very little actual training so it would be the best idea."

"At least until the fighter of the 2 starts to get pissy about it," Naruto replied, stating the most likely outcome, "And that's assuming that they'll want to help us at all, after all the strongest digimon that are crossing the barrier at the moment are champions, if they've lasted this long its likely that, at the very least, the fighter is arrogant, probably don't think they need help."

"Well, I forgot about that, the strongest digimon getting across the barrier _are_ champions, we probably won't need help after all," Strabimon agreed with the fighter, he could take on most champions in his current form, never mind his 2 champion forms, and Naruto was powerful enough by himself to give him a run for his money in any form, they'd be fine, so long as the barrier between the worlds stays as it is anyway, "Still we should at least make friends, less annoying that way, and who knows, there are a lot of champions in the digital world, who's to say a large number won't bio-emerge at the same time?"

"Aye that's one possibility, another, is that the devas find a way to the human world," the Right head said, shocking all three, "Zhuqiaomon has learned of Azulongmon's actions, he believes that the Light should remain in its place, and we all know that he is not one to consider the wants or even the lives that come between him in his goal, I fear that in his zeal to restore the Light, he will destroy all in his path, human and digimon alike."

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

After that ominous notion was brought up Ebonwumon dismissed them, as Naruto and Strabimon were leaving they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey boys, wait up will ya?" it was Datamon, "I don't move all too fast on these little legs ya know?"

"What's up Datamon?" Strabimon asked.

"How do you think you're gonna get to the human world, without my help?" Datamon replied, looking at both of them a little wryly as they sweat dropped, "I can open a bio-emergence point just about anywhere, come to my lab after you guys have packed, and I'll send you on your way." With that said, Datamon went back to his lab, calling over his shoulder as he went, "Make sure you say ALL of your goodbyes, you're not likely to see any of your friends for a while."

"Ah, damn, that completely slipped my mind, Babamon would be sooo pissed if I left without a final visit, see ya later Strabimon," with that said, Naruto rushed off to the infirmary, good thing that was where he was going too, Babamon was not going to like the possible length of his next mission, and she had a tendency to 'shoot the messenger' so to speak, she patched them right back up after though, so it was all good, no-one wanted to be on her bad side though.

"Yeah I better say bye to Flamemon before I go, man he's gonna be sooo pissed that I got such a good mission while he's still on small-time crime duty," Strabimon thought to himself as he walked off, he and Flamon had been part of the same generation of eggs, they grew up together and had been friends/rivals from the start…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Hey, what took you so long slowpoke?" Strabimon asked Naruto as he walked in, he didn't seem as if he was carrying anything but Strabimon knew that he had a sealing tattoo on his right bicep, he started using it a couple of years ago after he got sick of lugging around all of his crap in a backpack, Strabimon appreciated the design of the tattoo as well, it was the same design that was on his shoulder pads when he was Lobomon.

Datamon's Lab was HUGE, Naruto and Strabimon had actually measured it once a few years back, it was twice as big as Ebonwumon's office, not that you could tell at first glance, what with the row upon row of processing units and power generators for his supercomputer covering half the floor space and reaching 20 ft into the air, the other half of the lab was far from empty, the floor was littered with various projects that Datamon was half-way finished with, hell they saw a hollowed out Machinedramon in amongst that stuff once. Datamon was typing away at a keyboard near the far wall, that wall was a huge-ass monitor screen, he and Strabimon had snuck in here to watch a movie on it once when Datamon was on a mission, it was sooo kick ass, at least until Datamon got back and reviewed his security cameras at least, boy was he mad.

"Give me a break will ya, you know how Babamon gets, she started threatening to strap me to a hospital bed so I wouldn't leave for crying out loud," Naruto didn't think it was all that funny, so when the other two started chuckling he gave them the EVIL-EYE ™, it shut em up pretty quickly, though it might have been the fact that was only worth a chuckle or two before getting back to work from Datamon's point of view, we will never know (AN I'm betting on the latter).

"Ok boys; go stand over in that big circle on the ground over there," they did, strangely enough it was right below a hole in the ceiling that was the same size as the circle on the ground, "Now, any last words before I send you on your way?"

"Yeah, this isn't going to be horrifically painful is it, I've heard rumors about the last guy you used this system on," Strabimon asked, he was just a wee bit nervous.

"Oh yeah, well he deserved it," Datamon explained, causing them to glance at each other before audibly gulping, "Ah don't worry, that guy was a high priority bad guy who took out an old friend of mine, you boys won't feel anything more then a slight tickle. Now I'm gonna drop you boys off in an isolated part of Shinjuku Park. You'll have to find your own accommodations I'm afraid, but that bank card that I gave you (AN. it was in the backpack), should have more then enough for a somewhat comfortable flat, just don't spend it all in one place, I'll top it off every month but you have to budget the rest."

"Thanks Datamon, well, fire away," Strabimon said before screwing his eyes shut, he liked Datamon, really, but sometimes he just gave off that mad scientist vibe, hell there was this one time he found Datamon in a spiky white wig cackling while he cried, "Its alive, its aliiive!" to the stormy heavens, the only thing missing from that scene was a hunchback named Igor.

Datamon turned back to the screen and started typing before he reached for a switch, as he grasped that switch Strabimon could have sworn he heard Datamon mutter, "I really need to get myself an Igor," before he pulled it down triggering the device.

Six poles came up from the circumference of the circle; they were equal distances from each other and extended 10 feet into the air before they started to spin around the duo, they were generating an electrical field between them that was visible as a distortion in the air that crackled with electricity. As the poles' speed began to reach maximum and the distortion started to become so intense so as to obscure the duo from sight Datamon punched 'the big red button', Naruto and Strabimon disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

When they were able to see again they were aware of fog all around them, the chill of the late night air, and the fact that they had appeared 5ft above the surface of a lake… *splash*

When they came up for air Strabimon started cussing up a storm, using just about every curse and swear word in his, surprisingly large, vocabulary and directing them all towards Datamon, calling him things that would get you destroyed in some parts of the digital world, it actually took him 20 minutes to calm down enough to stop, when he did Naruto let out a low whistle, "Damn, where the hell did you learn all of that from?" Naruto was suitably impressed, he had never heard someone use so many insults towards someone and have them not clash with each other, either he had an incredibly vivid imagination or he had been tutored in the art of cussing.

Strabimon leaned back with his hands behind his head, he looked incredibly proud of his accomplishment, "Jijimon taught me when I was still in primary village, when he took me to Ebonwumon's palace, this was when I was still AlbinoTsunomon, he cautioned me about using it around the people there, I guess I got into the habit of not cussing during the years before we were sent out on decent missions so I didn't use them until this shocked it out of me."

"Teaching Freshies how to swear, that is soo Jijimon," Naruto said as he shook his head, "we'd better get moving before we catch something."

"ACHOO," Strabimon sneezed.

"ACHOO," Naruto sneezed.

"(Sigh), never mind."

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

It's been about a week since Naruto and Strabimon came to the human world, Naruto had managed to get them a decent apartment by using a henge to rent one while looking like an adult, he really had to hand it to Datamon, the fake records he built for him were extensive, only someone who was actually looking for a forgery would find it, and even then they'd have to be damn good. Naruto had also signed himself into the school were the other tamer was by using a shadow clone/henge combo to appear as himself and the fictional grandfather that was part of his story, Naruto had long since figured out the shadow clone memory transfer trick, he just preferred to do things in person.

Strabimon had been checking out the other digimon/tamer pairs, he'd figured out who they were, their skill level and general psych profiles; -

Henry Wong, Age 13

Partner - Terriermon

Skill level - as a fighter he wasn't too bad for a civilian, turns out that his uncle runs a Tae kwon do Dojo and he goes there a couple of times a week, current level blue.

- As a tamer he wasn't bad at using modify cards, though he was mainly a defensive fighter, going for a kill only when absolutely necessary

Psychology - pacifist, only fights when others are in danger and even then he will stall a kill blow as much as possible, usually until the Terriermon gets fed up and finishes it himself.

Rika Nonaka, Age 13

Partner - Renamon

Skill level - not enough data to ascertain whether she's a good fighter, suspected that she knows little more then how to not close her thumb inside of her fist as she punches.

- As a tamer she is ruthless and very skilled with modify cards, usually going for a kill blow as soon as possible.

Psychology - Aggressive, arrogant and actively looks for fights, believes digimon to be merely data and not really alive and that just about everyone is below her.

Suffice to say, he wasn't very impressed with either of them.

Both of them had searched for Calumon, and they found him too, little bugger got it into his head that they were playing tag and led them on a merry chase throughout Shinjuku Park, they honestly didn't know how he kept escaping, but they came to unanimous decision that if he was this hard to keep a hold of then no-one short of an ultimate would be able to grab him, and as the barrier wasn't thin enough to allow ultimates through yet then he'd be fine.

It wasn't until the night after that that they both sensed an odd digital signal, it was coming from the industrial sector, and they decided to check it out.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Well lookie here, looks like we got ourselves a new player," Strabimon said as he looked down into the crater, he saw a kid, looked to be about 13, with brown hair and wearing a blue hoodie, he was hugging a red saurian digimon, rookie probably, laughing like the innocent child he obviously was.

"That's Takato Matsuki, he's in the same class as I am," Naruto said as he looked, he brought up his D-ark to get some info on the digimon he was with, only to get a picture and a no data reading, "That's odd, I'm not getting any data on that digimon down there, I'll try hacking into Takato's D-ark to get the info," Naruto pushed the button on his D-ark before his eyes became a solid silver, Strabimon knew what he was doing, this was another ability that Naruto discovered that came from the digital energy in his chakra system, he was able to directly interface with any digital hardware (think Mika's power from heroes) hacking into someone else's D-ark using his own should be easy for him to do. "Ah there we go, Guilmon, Virus Type, rookie level, attacks are Rock Crusher which is close range and Pyro Sphere, which is Mid-Long range, man his power levels are high for a rookie, though judging by the conversation those two are having, he's not too bright.

"So basically an all round fighter, but he doesn't have the brains to use his power properly yet," Strabimon simplified, "What's your take on the tamer?"

"More or less the odd ball in class really, seems to spend more time daydreaming then learning, and trust me, in Ms Asaji's class, that's pretty impressive in itself, the woman is a slave-driver," Naruto answered, "from what I've heard, he's a casual player of the card game but he's nothing spectacular, an average Joe really, the only reason I noticed him at all is because he has a large chakra store, for an untrained civilian anyway." Naruto had long since realized that the people of this world _do_ have chakra, they just didn't know how to utilize it.

"So what do you think his potential is?" asked Strabimon, Naruto had always been a good judge of potential, it's what made him such a good fighter really.

"He could be great, with the right training at least, and Guilmon has the potential to either be one of the most powerful fighters of the digital world, or a complete monster," Naruto replied, a little ominous with the last part.

"What do you mean?" asked Strabimon, after all Guilmon's digital signal was a little strange, but Naruto made it sound like he was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Just a hunch, but I think Guilmon is a new species, the first of his kind, don't ask me how it happened but that's the only way I can think to explain the fact that he didn't show up in the Database, and there's something else," Strabimon looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes, "There was a program in Takato's D-ark that I didn't recognize, and its tied to that symbol on Guilmon's chest, the Hazard symbol. It could be nothing but I think we should keep an eye on him just in case."

"You think it's dangerous?" asked Strabimon, his looks towards Guilmon having a little more respect knowing that he's the first of his kind.

"Something to remember for future reference maybe, but not necessarily, I got the feeling that it would take a lot of energy just to activate the program, more energy then Takato and Guilmon combined have at least," Naruto answered, a little relieved, he didn't recognize the program but it seemed familiar, he couldn't place where though.

"Well, lets get out of here, I'm sure following the kid would be entertaining considering that he obviously hasn't a clue what he's doing, but Myth Busters is on in 5 minutes and I really want to see it."

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

The next day at school was hilarious, the principal was babbling about a dinosaur and Takato was running around like a chicken with his head cut off, Guilmon had apparently gotten bored and decided to follow him to school, where all the sights, sounds and smells had proceeded to distract him, Guilmon had even eaten all of the food in the cafeteria, Naruto swore that Guilmon had a titanium stomach, his lunch from that place yesterday _moved_.

Things settled down after Lunch break, though Takato wasn't there, he must've taken him somewhere else, Naruto was curious and Ms Asaji was boring so he did a shadow clone/replacement combo and decided to follow, sending a signal through his D-ark for Strabimon to come too, and voila, there he is, and it looks like Rika's found them, Naruto decided to watch the show from a nearby tree…

"What was that all about?" Takato asked after Guilmon was kicked into the fence by Renamon.

"That was your digimon eating dirt," stated Rika as Renamon landed beside her, it was obvious that she didn't think much of Guilmon, or his tamer.

"I saw you in my dream," Takato replied, looking a little freaked, he shook himself, "No way, it can't be."

"So, you're a lousy tamer and you're weird," said Rika, she was starting to doubt if this kid should even be a tamer, "Now am-scray, unless you think you can handle us, little boy."

"I am not either a lousy tamer or a little boy," Takato back chatted before trying to explain himself, "Guilmon is just young, that's all."

"Like tamer, like digimon, c'mon he's at least a rookie right?" Rika was _really _doubting if this kid should be a tamer.

"Um, eh, well," Takato thought to himself as he looked at Guilmon, "Yeah, well at least I think so, that's what I was going for, y'know I've never done this before."

"Never done what before?" Rika was curious as to what this ignoramus thought he was doing, Takato just uh'd to that question so she assumed he was stalling, "Oh, how clever, Renamon."

Renamon and Rika started to walk towards the other pair as Takato tried to talk his way out of things, "No wait, call her off, c'mon we don't wanna fight."

"I knew you were just a little boy with a pet digimon," Rika was outraged, "What do you think digimon were made for you goofy little goggle-head."

"Uh, that's like asking the asking the meaning of life," Takato started

"For goodness sake, let's just get this over with," Renamon interjected heatedly, before leaping up and preparing her best attack.

"Guilmon, run away," Takato cried, he didn't want to lose him so soon.

"Diamond Storm," Renamon cried before the dozens of crystal shards that she had just generated launched towards Guilmon, it was completely ineffective, the shards bounced right off of him.

Guilmon answered the attack with one of his own, "Pyro Sphere," he called as he shot a fireball from his mouth, it hit a tree that Renamon landed on for a moment, blowing a chunk out of it.

As Renamon launched herself towards Guilmon, Strabimon showed up, "what's up, ooh a fight between rookies, always entertaining," he said as he watched the two of them roll around in the dirt, Rika swiped a modify card, an armour card apparently by its effect, a weapon appeared on Renamon's left hand, which she pointed towards Guilmon's head, it was about this time that Takato's pleas actually got through to Guilmon, he turned away just in time to avoid the weapon's fire, running back towards Takato, babbling about it being time to play.

"I think we've seen enough, let's break it up," said Naruto before they struck, Strabimon knocking Renamon from the sky with a backhand strike as she was jumping towards Guilmon, causing her to crash near Rika while Naruto walked out from behind the trees to the left of the field of battle.

"Who the hell are you?" Rika asked with slightly less then her usual calm, she was a little annoyed that her win had been interrupted, while she said this Renamon stood up next to her.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki aren't you, what are you doing here?" Takato said, a little more politely, having remembered him be introduced in class earlier that week.

"I think it's called 'saving your ass' kid," Strabimon said, annoyed, "You never, ever take your eyes off of the opponent, and even a complete rookie like you ought to know that."

**********************************************************************

**AN**: and I think I'll end this one there, to be honest I couldn't think of what to type next, so R&R guys, reviews are my bread and butter, if I don't get a decent amount, I don't post

Btw, I filched the dialogue between Takato and Rika from the eng dub episode, which I do not own

This is Necros signing out, "BYE, EVERYBODY"


	4. A Difference of Opinion

Disclaimer: on chapter 1 page

Chapter 4: A Difference of Opinion

**AN:** for all you pervs out there, Rika's body type is like Ino's, Jeri's is like Hinata's and Alice's is like Tenten's

Also for those of you who wanna know Strabimon is about the same height as Naruto

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

_Last Time on Naruto's Digital Destiny_

_"I think we've seen enough, let's break it up," said Naruto before they struck, Strabimon knocking Renamon from the sky with a backhand strike as she was jumping towards Guilmon, causing her to crash near Rika while Naruto walked out from behind the trees to the left of the field of battle._

_"Who the hell are you?" Rika asked with slightly less then her usual calm, she was a little annoyed that her win had been interrupted, while she said this Renamon stood up next to her._

_"You're Naruto Uzumaki aren't you, what are you doing here?" Takato said, a little more politely, having remembered him being introduced in class earlier that week._

_"I think it's called 'saving your ass' kid," Strabimon said, annoyed, "You never, ever take your eyes off of the opponent, and even a complete rookie like you ought to know that."_

_Now the story continues…_

"Ah, leave him alone Strabimon," Naruto said to his partner, causing Takato to smile at him gratefully, and Rika to frown, "After all, it's not his fault he's a lousy fighter, probably never been in a fight in his life," he finished, causing Takato to frown and Rika to smirk.

"So, Whiskers," Rika started, referring to the silver whiskers on his cheeks, "you think you can offer a better challenge?"

Naruto and Strabimon looked at each other and shrugged, "Meh, it's your funeral Red," Naruto countered, giving her a nickname to match the one she gave him, judging by the glare she sent, she didn't like the taste of her own medicine.

"Renamon," she started, "Walk all over him."

"As you wish, Rika," Renamon was less confident, she'd heard rumors back when she was in the digital world of a digimon/tamer pair that took out a Fanbeemon swarm that numbered in the hundreds and who stood toe to toe with a fallen angel digimon, the digimon of the pair was Strabimon, _'the rumors can't be accurate, no rookie could take that many Fanbeemon, or stand a chance against a fallen angel, they must be exaggerated.'_ She started off with her signature Diamond Storm attack, firing dozens of crystals to where Strabimon stood, at least until he disappeared, the crystals striking the ground harmlessly. _'Where is he?'_ Renamon thought to herself as she landed and looked around the field.

"Right here," Strabimon said as he reappeared, standing back to back with her, Renamon was shocked, this digimon was far more skilled then any other she had faced, "Light Slash Spin," Strabimon called as the claws on his hands started to glow and then he spun rapidly (think Link's sword spin move from smash bros, only with glowing claws in place of a sword) the attack hit Renamon, damaging her severely as it threw her into the tree next to where Rika was standing, cracking it.

Strabimon appeared in front of Renamon and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her back against the tree. While this was happening Rika was freaking out, this wasn't supposed to happen, Renamon was supposed to win, she called up the Strabimon's info on her D-ark, only to find that something was wrong, that attack Strabimon just used wasn't on the list.

"What the hell, that attack isn't on the list," Rika was fuming, he cheated, that was the only possible explanation as to why Renamon lost so easily.

"It's an adaptation of his Light Slash attack, and besides, I think you've got your priorities mixed up, Renamon is one attack from being deleted and you're worrying about whether or not I'm playing fair?" Naruto was stunned, he'd never met someone so selfish, her partner was barely alive and here she was trying to save her pride?

"Stop it," they all heard from the top of the hill nearby, it was Henry Wong and his Terriermon. Strabimon figured that the fight was over, so he shrugged, let go of Renamon, and walked back over to Naruto.

"It's you," Takato said, he'd met them earlier that day, when he was running around looking for Guilmon.

"It's me, It's him, and aren't you happy to see us?" Terriermon asked with a giggle in his voice as he ran down to where they were.

"A Digimon," Rika said, a little confused at this point, Renamon stood up next to her, just barely hiding her fatigue, "This is just crazy, they're popping up everywhere."

"Now you are strong, but don't you think slamming her up against the tree like that was a little much?" Terriermon asked Strabimon, Strabimon stiffened, how dare this annoying little pest criticise how he fight.

"It's not that smart to mouth off to someone bigger then you, you know," Henry said to Terriermon, a little annoyed that he was letting his mouth go out of control again.

"Henry, Momentai," Terriermon answered.

"You take it easy," Henry said before turning back to the other 2, "Just what are your digimon fighting about anyway?"

"Hey, she issued the challenge, we just accepted," Naruto replied, "Not our fault she bit off more then she could chew."

"That's a stupid question, what else are digimon supposed to do?" Rika was annoyed, there's always a critic, and a smart-aleck, if he didn't cheat then he wouldn't have stood a chance, and she was just starting to calm down too.

"Whatever they want to do, they're not our slaves or pets," Henry stated, before Terriermon jumped up into his arms, "they're our friends, they just wanna do the same sort of things we do."

"Well Renamon wants to fight, so do I for that matter," Rika stated, before walking off, Renamon following her.

"She's harsh," Takato commented, before he remembered, "Oh hey, thanks, for saving Guilmon."

"Do you want to know what would be a real gesture of thanks, train, so that I don't have to save him again," Strabimon said as he and Naruto walked in the opposite direction that Rika just took.

"Hey, Naruto right," Henry called, Naruto looked over his shoulder and nodded, "do you want to hang out with us?"

Naruto looked over at Strabimon, who shrugged, "Meh, it might be entertaining," he answered Naruto's unspoken question.

"What the hell, we've got nothing better to do right now," Naruto said as he turned around and followed them, Strabimon following him.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"So where did you live before you came to Shinjuku?" asked Takato as they settled in the shed where Guilmon was apparently going to be housed.

"A small village in amongst the mountains, I doubt you've heard of it, especially seeing as it's not on any official map you'll find," Naruto answered, using an answer that would get the least amount of questions on that subject as possible.

"How long have you and Strabimon been together," Terriermon asked while looking at the digimon who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"About 5 years now," Naruto answered, "It's a good part of why we're so good together, and we've trained together the entire 5 years, its why he's so skilled, you see, give them a chance and most digimon will fall into some kind of pattern when fighting, I just didn't give him a chance to do that, it makes him unpredictable, not mention that I helped him make a few attacks that, while based on his original attacks, are sometimes far more effective then the main ones."

"Like that Light Slash Spin right, Rika seemed peeved that you weren't using official attacks," Takato mentioned, remembering how powerful it had been, and Rika's reaction to it.

"Like that, I bet with enough training that Guilmon would be able to do rapid fire pyro spheres or even combos using his rock crusher attack," Naruto thought out loud, "though with his current mindset he'd probably respond best to treats," they all sweat dropped at that last one.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Terriermon said from his perch on Guilmon's head.

"But you just ate," Henry said, exasperated, you would think that he'd never eaten in the digital world with the way he ate here.

"So, what's your point?" Terriermon asked as he tumbled to the ground, then jumped on Henry's back, wrapping an ear around for balance.

"All right, dinner time," Henry said before he walked off.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, what does Momentai mean?" Takato called after them, *whap*, "Ow, hey!"

"It means take it easy, doofus," Strabimon said as he followed Naruto out of the shed.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

After school the next day Naruto was wondering around town when he saw Takato explain that Guilmon was a guy in a suit, the funny thing was that people actually bought it.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again," Naruto said as he walked up to them, getting their attention, "there are two things in this universe that are infinite, the universe itself, and human stupidity, and I'm not too sure about the universe."

Takato sweat-dropped, he had to admit that what he just said was likely true, "What are you doing around here?"

"Looking for a card shop actually, it's been a while since I stocked up on modify cards," Naruto replied, actually he'd never used the cards before, no need in the digital world, but here he had to keep a low profile, so Strabimon would be doing most of the fighting, with him helping from the sidelines.

"Oh, well there's one over," Takato was cut off as his D-ark started getting some kind of signal, and then Guilmon rushed off, making them chase after him. Naruto bet that there was a digimon in the area who wanted a fight so he signalled Strabimon to follow; he was only a couple of blocks away so it wouldn't take him long, though they'd stay out of it this time, at least until it went too far…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Naruto and Strabimon were content to sit back and watch, at least until Terriermon digivolved and started shooting everywhere, he was obviously drunk with power, they looked at each other and nodded, it was time to intervene…

DIGIVOLUTION

"Strabimon digivolve too … Lobomon"

Lobomon rushed forward, activating his Light Kendo, with which he struck Gargomon's Gattlings, disabling them thanks to a bit of lightning chakra that Naruto channelled through the D-ark (AN: lightning chakra paralyses duh), channelling chakra through the bond was a trick they'd figured out a few months ago, he then holstered them and started a combo on Gargomon (think Sasuke's Lion Combo from the Chunin prelims in anime), when Gargomon slammed into the ground he de-digivolved back to Terriermon, the damage too severe to hold his champion form.

Henry rushed over to Terriermon, shocked that someone he'd thought to be an alright guy did that to his partner, he picked up Terriermon and his eyes started to water before Naruto walked up and whapped him, Lobomon doing the same to Renamon.

(Lobomon and Renamon)

"Why the hell were you still using Diamond Storm, you'd already seen that it was practically useless to use against Guilmon," Lobomon started berating her, "you have more then one attack for a reason, I thought you were a warrior, but now I see your just a silly little girl playing Ninjamon."

Renamon stood there with her head bowed, she knew who the superior warrior was, she didn't stand a chance against Strabimon and now she knew that he'd been holding back yesterday, those rumors were true, this was the digimon who took out a Fanbeemon swarm numbering in the hundreds, who stood on equal ground with a fallen angel digimon the first time he digivolved to champion, he had every right to berate her.

"Not only were your actions stupid, they were irresponsible, there were more people then just your opponent down here, you know as well as I do that you can't stop one of those crystal shards once it has been launched, what if one of them hit Rika," That, more then anything, got her attention, Rika was her responsibility, if she hurt her, she didn't know what she'd do, "You let yourself get absorbed in the fight to the exclusion of everything else, I have to say, I'm disappointed," That hurt, "I've met, and fought, Renamons before, and I have to say, none of them were anywhere near as juvenile as you," that really hurt, "do you honestly think you've accomplished something by taking out the various digimon who bio-emerge, huh. Well let me tell you something, you have accomplished nothing, you still haven't learned that winning isn't everything, that there are more important things then being the strongest, and until you do," Lobomon got in close and whispered the next part in her ear, "You will never digivolve." With that said, Lobomon walked away, leaving a thoroughly stunned Renamon in his wake.

(Naruto and Henry)

"This could all have been avoided if you weren't such a pacifist you know," Henry looked towards Naruto, confused, "Do you honestly think that a digimon who barely knows how to handle his own power as a rookie is going to be able to control himself when he digivolves to champion?" Henry was stunned; it made a hell of a lot of sense.

"I'm not like you, or Rika, I can't kill digimon just to get stronger," Henry started; he just couldn't see the point of such violence.

"I'm not telling you to, all it would have taken is taking Terriermon to train in the woods once a week," Henry was stunned, why did he never think of that, "Terriermon is not the first digimon to lose control when he digivolves, and he won't be the last, but let me tell you something," Naruto grabbed Henry by the front of his shirt and brought them nose to nose, "If this happens again, we will not restrain ourselves, Terriermon _will_ be deleted."

"Wha … why?" Henry asked, he didn't want to lose Terriermon.

"I've seen the kind of devastation an out of control digimon can cause, and quite frankly, if that happens because of _you_, then you don't deserve to be a tamer," Naruto started, this was one of the few subjects that pissed him off, the devastation Icedevimon left in his wake filtering through his mind's eye, "what if I weren't here, Gargomon might of killed you all then gone on a rampage through the streets, killing man, woman and child alike," Henry was shocked, an out of control digimon could go _that_ far, "do you honestly think the governments of the world are going to ignore that, they would destroy Gargomon, but that wouldn't be the end of it, they would scour the globe, capturing or destroying every digimon they can find, and then they would start to study the digimon they captured, they would find a way to the digital world, and they would do everything in their power to destroy it, it would be all out war between the worlds," _that_ was Naruto's worst nightmare, "After all, it is a historical fact, _sharing_ the world has never been humanity's defining attribute," he finished wryly.

Naruto set a thoroughly spooked Henry down, "That, Henry, is why I fight, I will not allow that to happen, not on my watch." then he walked out of the garage with Lobomon, Lobomon de-digivolving to Strabimon just before they left.

After Naruto and Strabimon left Renamon fazed out and Rika stormed out of there, annoyed that the cheater thought to berate Renamon, only she could do that. The other three that were still conscious looked at each other.

"Well that explains why he trains so hard at least," Takato said, he and Henry had been talking about Naruto's story during lunch break, they had wondered about a few things, that being one of them.

"No kidding," Henry replied, still shell-shocked.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

_'How dare he berate Renamon,'_ Rika thought as she stormed down the street towards her home, _'She's mine, and besides, she wouldn't have made a rookie mistake like that, I really don't know why she just stood there and took it, its not like that wolfish bastard had a clue what he was on about, but he said something to her that really got her attention, I wonder what could have shocked her so much, ah who cares, if he really believed that bull he was spouting earlier about us not accomplishing anything and winning isn't everything, blech, that sort of stuff belongs in cartoons, then it couldn't have been anything important.'_

_'Is he right, am I just wasting my time as I am right now?'_ Renamon, on the other hand, was taking what Strabimon said far more seriously, _'what did he mean, things more important then being the strongest, there are many such things but I have a feeling he meant something specific, and if he's right, then until I figure out what it is, I will remain stagnant,' _Renamon sighed, _'and he was right about me, I was reckless.'_

Rika and Renamon thought the same thing, though for different reasons, _'I won't let that happen again.'_

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

_'Man he was intense,'_ Takato thought as he walked Guilmon back to his shed in the park, _'I wonder if he was right about what would happen, should the existence of real digimon become common knowledge, then again, there's just no telling what frightened people can do, I'd hate to lose Guilmon because of something like that, wait, what if Guilmon loses control when he digivolves? Would Naruto consider him a threat, I'd better get Guilmon some training, just in case, but wait, how would I train him? I know, Naruto doesn't really want to delete our digimon, it's a last resort, if I ask him to help, then he won't have to go that far.'_

_'Takatomon has been really quiet since we left the parking lot, I wonder if he's thinking about what Lobomon said too,'_ Guilmon thought as he looked towards his partner, _'Lobomon may have been yelling at Renamon, but some of the things he said fit me too, I really need to learn how to control myself, I might have hurt Takatomon with one of my Pyro Spheres,'_ as Guilmon thought this he looked down at the ground miserably, his ears flopping down to suit his mood,_ 'I don't know why I can't control myself when I fight, its like the energy in my body burns, needing to be used, I know, maybe Strabimon can help, I can tell that he doesn't want to hurt us, but he sees it as for own good when he does, maybe he can help me control myself.'_

Takato and Guilmon were thinking along the same lines, _'I'll ask him tomorrow.'_

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Henry walked home, his head down, staring at the still battered Terriermon in his arms, he'd woken momentarily a few minutes ago and now he was asleep instead of unconscious, a great relief to his tamer, _'was Naruto right, am I to blame for Terriermon losing control when he digivolves? Then again, what he said about experience in controlling power made a hell of a lot of sense, it would be like transplanting the brain of a Chihuahua into the body of a Rottweiler, it may not mean to but it's likely going to hurt itself and others,'_ Henry was able to understand Naruto's argument, and his ultimatum, however much he may not like it, _'from now on, no more screwing around, something down the road is gonna force you to digivolve again, I'd rather you were ready.'_

_'That Naruto guy must have really gotten to Henry,'_ contrary to what Henry believed, Terriermon wasn't asleep, and thanks to a trick he'd figured to be aware of Suzy at all times, he was able to listen while unconscious, thus he knew what Naruto and Lobomon had said, _'I really wish that guy would Momentai, but I don't like the odds of that happening, besides he's right, in a lot of ways, when I digivolve I can't control myself, its like I'm drunk on my own power and I have no concept of the consequences of my own actions, if I don't want to lose Henry in some way or another, I'd better start getting into shape.'_

As Henry carried Terriermon back to his home they both thought the same thing, _'I can't lose you, I won't.'_

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

_'I wonder if I went a little too far, they are just kids after all,' _Naruto thought to himself as he headed back to the flat he and Strabimon shared, _'No, I mustn't think like that, they needed to see the reality of the situation they are now in, and besides I was right about Gargomon, who knows what would've happened if I weren't there, I probably shouldn't of threatened Terriermon, but I was being honest about that, if he allows his digimon to get power drunk then he shouldn't be a tamer.'_

_'Yeah, maybe I was a little harsh with Renamon, but she's a stubborn one, if I tried to tell her nicely, she wouldn't have listened,'_ thought Strabimon as he followed Naruto from the rooftops, _'it would have taken a serious shock to the system to get anything through that thick skull of hers. Still, I didn't enjoy it.'_

_'Well one thing's for certain,'_ they both thought simultaneously, _'We certainly didn't make any friends today."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**********************************************************************

**AN**: Well that's it for that chapter, I suppose I could have filled it out a bit but as I've probably stated before, I don't do 2nd drafts, R&R guys, I'll need at least 10 to post the next chapter.

PS Oh almost forgot;

**Fellow authors, if you have hit a brick wall on a current fic or are looking for a new idea to try out I have over a dozen plotbunnies on my profile that are free to be adopted to anyone who thinks themselves good enough to try, most are crossover ideas featuring Harry Potter or Naruto, sometimes together, sometimes not, but I doubt you'll find these ideas anywhere else, so please take a look, they're so cute but I can't take care of them myself, my muse has moved on, so I'm hoping they can find a good home with one of you guys or girls.**

This is Necros signing out, "BYE, EVERYBODY"


	5. The Training Begins B

Disclaimer: On Chapter 1 page

AN: Beta'd by Leaprechaun1, not bad at all I reckon

Chapter 5: The Training Begins

_Last Time on Naruto's Digital Destiny_

_Rika and Renamon thought the same thing, though for different reasons,_ 'I won't let that happen again.'

_Takato and Guilmon were thinking along the same lines, _'I'll ask him tomorrow.'

_As Henry carried Terriermon back to his home they both thought the same thing,_ 'I can't lose you, I won't.'

'Well one thing's for certain,' _they both thought simultaneously,_ 'We certainly didn't make any friends today.'

_Now the Story Continues …_

The Next Morning. "Now where is that damn thing," Takato muttered to himself as he dug through the pigsty that he affectionately called 'his room', "I'm starting to think that mom may have a point about keeping this place clean … nah," Takato continued to mutter as he searched, he was looking for the bit of paper he'd put Naruto's number on, Naruto had given it to him and Henry that afternoon when they hung out in Guilmon's shed, and now he couldn't find the bloody thing, "There it is, finally, I thought I'd actually have to clean a little to find it," Takato shuddered merely contemplating doing such a thing.

"Now to ring him up, and ask for help," Takato said to himself brightly, never mind the fact that he honestly doubted it would work, still might as well try. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

RING

RING

"Hey, Uzumaki hotline here, state your grievance," said a groggy voice on the other end.

"Strabimon? It's Takato, listen from what Naruto said to Henry yesterday you guys won't take too kindly to any out of control digimon right?" Takato was holding his breath, hoping that he would be amenable to his suggestion.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what's up, why do you ask?" Strabimon was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his brain wasn't functioning all that well yet, and neither he nor Naruto were morning people.

"I was wondering if you and Naruto would be willing to give Guilmon and me a few pointers on how to keep that from happening, help us train you know," Takato was getting desperate by this point, he thought that Strabimon wasn't taking him seriously.

"Hm, Yeah, good idea, nice to see you using your brain for once, I suppose we can do that, meet us at Guilmon's shed in, like, an hour," Strabimon said as he cleaned the sleep from his eyes, "Now I just have to wake Naruto up, and just between you and me, guy's practically dead to the world when he's asleep."

Takato chuckled, the anxiety he had earlier dissipating, "thanks Strabimon, and good luck with Naruto, see ya" with that, Takato hung up.

As Strabimon hung up the phone he turned to regard his partner, "Now, how to wake you up? … Ah I know," Strabimon headed for the kitchen, a wide grin on his face as his thoughts circled around a bucket full of icy cold water.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

After Naruto gave Strabimon a good whapping for waking him in such a manner they headed to the park, only to find Takato and Guilmon there waiting for them.

"All right, let's get to work, now I'm going to use a Wargreymon's brave shield card on Strabimon, Guilmon, I want you to hit that shield in the center with your Pyro Sphere, we'll start at 10 ft, this is to do two things, see how accurate you are with that attack and see if you can call upon it at will while not in a fight," Explanations given, Naruto swiped the card, he'd checked the area Takato was pointing towards yesterday and found the card shop, he then proceeded to buy a bunch of booster packs and a few cards he saw that were on sale that he knew would be useful. When the shield appeared in Strabimon's arms he walked about 10 feet away from Guilmon and braced himself, he knew that Guilmon had a lot of power from yesterday's fight; he just didn't know how to use it properly.

Guilmon proceeded with a Pyro Sphere after he got the ok from Naruto and Takato; it hit the edge of the shield and was nowhere near as powerful as yesterday. "I can see that we have a _lot_ of work to do," Naruto said as he rubbed his chin…

About three hours later Henry and Terriermon walked up to find an unusual sight, Naruto, Strabimon, Takato and Guilmon were sitting in a circle in meditative positions, though it was Strabimon who was guiding the meditation with his, surprisingly calm, voice.

"Right, now that you've found your energy core I want you to observe it, tell me how it feels, how it acts," This was an adaptation of a chakra control technique that they'd figured works for digimon too.

"Well, mine feels hot, kinda like fire, its calm now but that's because its not being used, I think, and a little bit feels like Takatomon," Guilmon answered.

"Mine feels calm, kinda like its just waiting to be used, it acts a little like wind, I think, though there is a little bit that feels like Guilmon too," Takato replied.

Naruto and Strabimon's eyes snapped open at that revelation, "Well that's interesting, you guys have a 2 way bond," Naruto said, a little bamboozled, Takato and Guilmon opened their eyes, directing questioning looks at the more experienced duo, "you see, most digimon/tamer pairs only have a one way bond, which transfers energy from tamer to digimon in such a way that it helps the tamer control their digimon when they get out of control, though that really only works with more experienced tamers then you guys. With a two way bond that energy transference is balanced, making the bond far stronger, sometimes even allowing them to feel what the other experiences," Naruto answered their unspoken question.

"How do you guys know so much about this?" Henry asked as he walked up to them, still a little wary of Naruto, but his curiosity was overcoming his fear.

"Months of training with a Sepikmon who lived near our place out in the mountains," Naruto answered, that wasn't really a lie either, they had learned meditation from a Sepikmon.

"Naruto and I have a two-way bond as well, it happened after he had an accident when he was younger, that Sepikmon and a few digital creatures called digignomes helped stabilize him by establishing a two-way bond with me, I had already been partnered to him for a couple of months by that point," Strabimon continued, using a lie they had fabricated a week ago should their bond ever be discovered.

"I remember the Digignomes, those little giggling fairy things that grant wishes," Takato, Henry and Guilmon looked at him questioningly, "They're digital like digimon, but they are different, think of the difference between humans and monkeys, both are carbon-based life forms, but one is far more evolved then the other," Takato and Henry understood, and Guilmon just accepted that it had nothing to do with him.

"Still, I wonder how you guys have a two-way bond at all," Naruto said as he looked towards Takato and Guilmon, "So far as I know there isn't anything spectacular about you guys other then the fact that Guilmon is the first of his kind."

"How did you know about that," Takato questioned, he thought that he'd been keeping a lid on that.

"Guilmon doesn't show up in the Digital Database, at all, it would be different if he were rare or the information on him was restricted but that's not the case, even extinct digimon species are in the database, but not him," Naruto replied, hoping he was about to get an answer as to how this kid got a digimon who was the first of his kind.

Takato started digging around in his backpack, "Just over a week ago I found a blue card in amongst the others, I slashed it through my card reader to check it out and my card reader turns into a D-ark, now I had been designing a custom digimon for the previous couple of days," Just then he pulled something out of his bag, it was a notebook that had a rough sketch of Guilmon on the front, which he handed over to Naruto, "I tried to swipe that through my D-ark, it jammed so I gave it up for the night, only to find in the morning that it had actually scanned it, and that there was now a Digiegg inside my D-ark, the next afternoon the egg hatched and a compass came up which led me to Guilmon."

"Well I can tell you one thing kiddo," Naruto said as he looked through the notes, "You aren't Guilmon's sole creator, sorry but just don't have it in you to create life," he continued wryly, "you may have designed Guilmon, but the ones who created him are probably the digignomes."

"Thing is, Guilmon here hatched as a rookie, we digimon are normally taught how to control our techniques when in our in-training forms, while we're still at the primary village we hatched in," Strabimon added, "That's why Guilmon has such problems controlling himself, he was never taught how, add to the fact that as a virus type, fighting is deeply ingrained into his psyche so its not surprising that he's barely aware of anything but an opponent when he's fighting right now."

"Something that can be fixed pretty easily, there's a rare ability that few digimon learn that is basically a way to upload information into a willing recipient," Naruto continued, "its rarely used because most of the time its considered a breach of privacy but with Guilmon's permission Strabimon can upload the relevant information directly into his brain, and while he's at it he might as well upload some basic fighting knowledge, it'll save us months of training, Terriermon doesn't need this stuff because he undoubtedly already knows it, having been taught in the primary village he grew up in."

"So what do you think Guilmon, ready to catch up to the others, control-wise at least," Strabimon asked, it didn't take long for Guilmon to nod, he couldn't afford to lose control like that again…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

A week had shown an enormous amount of progress, from both Guilmon and Terriermon, not to mention that Takato and Henry were far better at using modify cards then they used to be. Guilmon was now able to keep his sensibilities about him as he fought, not to mention that he had in fact figured out how to use rapid-fire Pyro Spheres, granted it was draining but he could do it, his accuracy had increased dramatically too, Terriermon had figured out how to maximize the power of his terrier tornado, turning it into a ten foot tall twister with him at the epicenter, he had also managed to get complete control of his champion form with Strabimon's help, of course the real challenge came when a Gorillamon and a Tuskmon bio-emerged in the middle of practice just as they were getting warmed up.

"Oh, maaan, I can't believe that banana brain followed me all the way to the human world," Terriermon whined as he saw Gorillamon.

"And it looks like he brought along a friend this time," Henry commented upon seeing Tuskmon.

The others had been told of Terriermon's past in the Digital world so it wasn't hard to guess what they were talking about, upon Gorillamon growling Terriermon's name it wasn't hard to see why he was here, the prick wanted revenge and he brought along his buddy as a bit of insurance.

"Time to give my champion form a little field experience," Terriermon said before he started to glow.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Terriermon digivolve to … Gargomon"

"We'll take Tuskmon, you should be able to take Gorillamon by yourself by now Gargomon," Strabimon said to Guilmon and the newly Digivolved Gargomon, he didn't have anything to worry about with Gargomon, he had been able to control his champion form perfectly for 3 days now.

"Right," Gargomon said as he focused on Gorillamon.

"Okie Dokie," Guilmon replied as he looked towards Tuskmon, he may be much smarter and more knowledgeable then he was a week ago, but he still spoke childishly.

(Strabimon, Guilmon and Tuskmon)

"All right, lets start this one with the usual boosts Guilmon," Strabimon said, to which Guilmon nodded, they then drew the data of two cards from the D-arks connected to them, hyper speed and power boost. Naruto had figured out a few days ago how to permanently save the data of up to 5 modify cards into his D-ark and had told Takato and Henry how to do so as well, now Strabimon, Guilmon and Terriermon were able to access the power boosts associated with those modify cards at will, it took 5 minutes for each card in the D-arks Memory to recharge though so they couldn't be used repetitively, but they could be used in combinations.

They then started to run in a circle around Tuskmon, they were little more then blurs to the large saurian who missed with his Slamming Tusk and Horn Buster attacks every time he tried, Strabimon and Guilmon started to fire Light Star and Pyro Sphere attacks at Tuskmon to knock his health down and keep him off balance, it didn't take long for Tuskmon to roar in pain and aggravation, he had been expecting a single champion who didn't have much control at the most, but now he was being beaten down by a pair of rookies who were far faster and stronger then they should be.

Before long Strabimon was able to tell that Tuskmon was being worn down, Tuskmon was powerful for a champion, but he didn't stand a chance against their battle strategy, you can't hurt what you can't hit.

"Guilmon, Let's finish this," Strabimon before he jumped above Tuskmon, Guilmon dashed in beneath Tuskmon, and they both struck at the same moment, a Light Slash from Strabimon and a Rock Breaker from Guilmon, striking Tuskmon at the same moment, causing him to scream as he burst into data, which neither absorbed, due to the fact that both know they don't need it thanks to their bond with their tamers.

Strabimon landed next to Guilmon and they shared a high five before turning and watching Gargomon finish his battle…

(Gargomon and Gorillamon)

"Gargo Laser," Gargomon started the fight by firing the first salvo, the laser blasts causing Gorillamon to stumble back, they were far more powerful and focused then the last time they had faced each other.

Gorillamon fought his way though Gargomon's attack and returned fire, "Energy Cannon," the blast from Gorillamon's cannon arm was negated as Gargomon called upon the Wargreymon's Brave Shield card in Henry's D-ark, using the shield first to protect himself, then as a Frisbee, giving Gorillamon a melon sized bump on his head, by the time Gorillamon's dizziness had passed Gargomon was right in front of him, smashing him with a Bunny Pummel uppercut, sending him flying at least 20ft before he slammed into the ground, unfortunately that wasn't the end of it.

Gorillamon flipped back to his feet, a little sore but good enough to fight still, he rushed Gargomon on all fours, powering though the rain of laser bullets from Gargomon, before slamming Gargomon with his left arm, crying out "Power Lifter" as he did so, sending Gargomon tumbling back towards Henry.

"This isn't working," Henry muttered as he watched the match, he pulled out the modify cards he kept with him and looked through them, "Ah, here we go," he slashed a card, "Garurumon's Howling Blaster Activate, go for his feet Gargomon."

"Right," Gargomon answered as he felt the cold energy traveling to his mouth, "Howling Blaster," he called as he blasted a beam of super cooled air towards Gorillamon's feet, it worked, he was frozen to the ground, unable to move, Gargomon called upon the power booster in Henry's D-ark and fired his Gargo Laser, the laser bolts were far brighter, and thus more powerful then before, they ripped right through Gorillamon, making him scream as he broke apart into data.

"Gargomon, don't absorb his data," Henry warned when he stepped forward to do just that.

"Aww, well can I at least do a little victory dance, can I?" Gargomon replied cheekily, he was obviously happy about taking down Gorillamon after so long.

"Hm, no, now how bout you go back to rookie, we don't need you to cause any more of a scene then you already have," Strabimon answered for Henry, a champion's power levels would be detectable by any digimon in the city.

"Oh, all right," Gargomon grumbled before he De-digivolved. "I don't ever get to have any fun," Terriermon whined under his breath.

"You're absolutely right Terriermon," Naruto said evilly, "If it took you that long to take out Gorillamon then you haven't had nearly enough 'fun' to prepare you," by now Terriermon was starting to sweat bullets.

"B, b, but training isn't fun, its work," Terriermon tried futilely, he really shouldn't of bothered.

"Oh, but it is fun, for us anyway, as we watch you struggle," Strabimon continued, speaking just as evilly as his partner, he grabbed one of Terriermon's ears and started dragging him, a sight made even funnier by the furrows Terriermon's claws were making in the dirt as he was dragged.

Terriermon cried as he was dragged, "You guys are evil, pure evil, Henry, I blame you for this," Takato, Henry, and Guilmon merely watched with sweat-drops as Naruto and Strabimon contemplated the next round of cruel and unusual torture for Terriermon to go through.

"You guys ever get the feeling that we're the only sane ones amongst this group?" Takato asked the other two.

"Yup," Henry replied as his sweat-drop got bigger.

"Yep," Guilmon said, copying Henry.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

The next day Naruto, Henry and Takato noticed that there was a crowd surrounding the soccer field, turns out someone had used the chalk line kart to put squiggly lines all over the field, though the culprit changed depending on who you asked, some thought it was aliens, even dinosaur ghosts came up at one point, hell the story got wackier with every re-telling.

"It's probably just some kid playing a prank," Naruto tried to be the voice of reason to the masses, and it worked, for all of five seconds before they started coming up with crazy theories amongst themselves again.

Naruto turned back to the other two, "You'd think they have nothing better to do then gossip like house-wives," he remarked to them in a voice loud enough to be heard by just about everyone nearby, everyone who heard merely glared at him for a second before going back to what they were doing, namely, gossiping like house-wives.

"They don't, its not like they get the kind of adrenaline rush we do," Henry stated, "just live with it ok, I agree with you, probably a prank, especially considering the shed isn't locked in the afternoons."

"Though the culprit may not be human, could be a digimon," Takato whispered, they considered it for a second before Henry shook his head, though Naruto just sighed.

"There is one digimon that I know is in the area that might do this, little rascal, this would actually be right up his ally," Naruto said, Takato and Henry looked towards him questioningly, "He's an in-training, I've only run into him once but he's a weird digimon, he's more concerned with playing then fighting, kinda acts like a 5 year old really."

"Huh, that's strange, a digimon who doesn't want to fight, I've never met one like that before, even Terriermon has the urge to battle," Henry remarked.

"Yeah, even though Guilmon prefers to eat, fighting is a very close second," Takato was just as stunned as Henry, "Say what's his name, just in case we run into him you know."

"Calumon, he's about as tall as our ankles, head bigger then his body, predominately white with purple edges, and more or less comparable to a cream puff," Naruto filled in the blanks for them, you couldn't mistake him for another with that description. "Oh and do you think you could help him out if you see he's in trouble," Naruto asked, "he may be annoying but he's innocent, I wouldn't want to put him on a battlefield."

"Yeah, sure," Takato replied, seeing nothing wrong with it.

"Ok," Henry thought that there might be something more to it, but he let it be.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

The next day Naruto and Strabimon walked up to Guilmon's shed to hear a very familiar laugh coming from inside, apparently Takato found Calumon at the school, Takato had rabbit feeding duty that weekend and he just had to take Guilmon along, Guilmon sniffed him out and the rest is history.

"So what do you think, should we find him a tamer?" Takato asked after he had explained, Guilmon was still sniffing at Calumon which is what caused him to laugh so hard.

"Meh, knock yourselves out, though just a warning, any tamer you do find, make sure they're resilient, not much can stand up to Calumon's Insanity for long," Naruto said as he watched the little cream-puff laugh, "If you guys are going to do that I think that Strabimon and I'll think up some more training exercises and such." …

Later that day Naruto and Strabimon were alerted to a bio-emergence near the school, turns out that Guilmon had succumbed to Calumon's pleas for fun and they wound up chalking the soccer field again, only for a Vilemon to Bio-emerge and spoil their fun, Guilmon and Terriermon, who had shown up quickly with Henry and Takato, were taking care of the Vilemon pretty well so they didn't see any need to interfere, at least until they noticed that the Vilemon was a fast little bugger who kept avoiding their attacks, they also felt a familiar digital signal approaching, Strabimon felt the need to show off so …

DIGIVOLUTION

"Strabimon digivolve to … Kendogarurumon"

Kendogarurumon lunged forward at top speed and caught Vilemon in his jaws just as Rika and Renamon moved through the fog, he looked towards the others to see them with their jaws dropped, Rika brought up his data on her D-ark, and received information on who he was, or rather who he used to be, Rika looked around and saw Naruto leaning up against the equipment shed, while all this was going on Vilemon was struggling to get out of his jaws, unsuccessfully I might add.

"What the, that Mutmon has 2 champion forms?" Rika asked incredulously, in her eyes this just confirmed that he was a cheating bastard.

"Think of it like Veemon's two armor forms from the cartoon, one is less powerful but the superior fighter, whereas the other has better armor, speed and raw power," Naruto answered Rika, settling the questions in the others' eyes at the same time, "as for how it happened at all, well think of it this way, a few digimon have different Digivolution paths depending on various factors, Strabimon only has one ultimate and one mega form though, its only the champion level that's split."

"Aren't you going to do something about that," Terriermon asked Kendogarurumon, "After all you don't know where it's been." Kendogarurumon spat Vilemon out, he tried to get away but Kendogarurumon proceeded to step on him to keep him pinned.

"Why don't you just delete him already, after all, its not as if little ugly there is really alive, digimon are just data," Rika said, looking at Naruto, if they weren't looking for it neither Kendogarurumon nor Naruto would have seen Renamon flinch when Rika said that.

"Wow, well aren't you just the expert on digimon," Naruto started, speaking with a tone of voice that was just oozing sarcasm, "After all you're the digimon queen, the winner of the Shinjuku Digimon card game tournament, never mind the fact that you've only been a tamer for a few months as opposed to the 5 _years _that I've been a tamer, never mind the fact that your digimon hasn't even digivolved yet whereas two of the six digimon that are here right now have, one of them has two champion forms, but never mind all that you're the digimon queen, so we should all just step aside when you arrive because our opinions mean nothing whatsoever, and your opinion is the only one that matters," Naruto cut the sarcasm after that, "I do believe I have never before met such a _spoiled brat_ in my _entire_ life."

"Never mind the fact that she never even bothered to look up the definition of sentient life, _Any form of life that has conscious thought_," growled Kendogarurumon, "including Digimon, we may have originated as a program on someone's computer, but we have evolved since then, just as humans evolved from their primate ancestors, what makes you so damn certain that you're right and we're wrong."

Rika thought, for a second, "No, digimon are just data, nothing more, nothing less," she was pissed that the cheating bastard called her a spoiled brat, and she was slightly shaken by the other stuff, but she was stubborn, she wouldn't let it affect her, she couldn't start thinking along those lines. All of the Tamers frowned and all but Renamon growled, Kendogarurumon's anger being so intense that the pressure on Vilemon increased to a point he just couldn't stay together anymore, he shattered into data, barely anyone noticing it.

Rika turned to leave when she felt something hug her foot; she looked down to see this little cream puff of a digimon.

"Hi, Wanna Play?" Calumon asked as he looked up at her, Rika was shocked; didn't all digimon want to fight?

"Don't Touch Him," Kendogarurumon growled; taking a step forward, he was just itching to teach that little bitch a lesson.

Rika knew that Kendogarurumon was dangerous right now, if she stepped over the line now there was no way Renamon would be able to protect her in time, she saw his speed earlier, and if what whiskers said earlier about this being the more powerful champion form, Renamon didn't stand a chance, she was smart enough to see that, for now, she was outmatched. Rika stepped around Calumon and kept walking.

Renamon stayed behind for a moment, "Please, forgive her, she hasn't had it as easy as you think," Renamon was apologizing for her?

Kendogarurumon de-digivolved in a flash of light, "If Rika wants forgiveness, she will have to earn it herself," Strabimon said, saying what everyone was thinking, "She truly doesn't deserve you Renamon, you are capable of learning from your mistakes, if you want your bond with your tamer to survive, pray that she learns how to do that as well."

Renamon recognized the dismissal for what it was; she bowed, and then phased out.

"Whoa, did I see what I thought I saw," Terriermon asked, a little bewildered.

"Yeah, Renamon's a decent Digimon after all, it's Rika that's the problem," Naruto answered, "and Strabimon's right, if Rika doesn't come to her senses soon, she'll be a danger to all of us, better to take her out of the equation all together," the others, other then Strabimon looked at him, "taking out the bond without killing either member of the bond is easy enough to do, destroy the Digivice, it acts as a stabilizer for the bond, without it, the bond will break down in a matter of moments, painful for those that have strong emotional bonds, but the emotional bond in that pair only goes one way, Renamon cares for Rika, Rika doesn't care for Renamon, so it'll be relatively painless."

"(Sigh) I had hoped to avoid such measures," Henry said frowning.

"It could be our only option, I've seen what happens when a Digimon/Tamer pair goes bad, trust me, its not a pretty picture, better to take measures soon then wind up regretting it later," Naruto said in reply, remembering said Tamer, he'd been bonded to a Devimon, and was quickly corrupted by the power hungry digimon, it hadn't been them to take him out though, one of Ebonwumon's Megas having the privilege, but they had been part of the clean up crew, god the sights and smells that afternoon were enough to make a battle-hardened mega puke.

"We'll give her a week, if she hasn't straitened herself out by then, we terminate the bond," Strabimon said finally.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**********************************************************************

**AN**: Rika gets a talking to and an ultimatum, wait and see what happens next

Btw, I asked for 10 reviews last chapter, I got 8, don't be so slack or next time I'll take my fic elsewhere

This is Necros signing out, "BYE, EVERYBODY"


	6. Seeing the Light & Guilmon Disappears B

Disclaimer: On Chapter 1 page

AN: Beta'd by Leaprechaun1, not bad at all I reckon

Chapter 6: Rika sees the Light & Guilmon's Disappearance

_Last time on Naruto's Digital Destiny_

_"We'll give her a week, if she hasn't straightened herself out by then, we terminate the bond," Strabimon said finally._

_Now the Story Continues …_

A few days later Naruto and Strabimon rushed to the scene of a bio-emergence in the Shinjuku outskirts to see a Yasyamon and a Wendigomon bickering with each other, by the words Naruto and Strabimon could decipher from the racket, they were blaming each other getting them both lost, they just hadn't reached a decision as to who's fault it was that they currently had no idea where the hell they were, though it didn't take them long to sense that their private argument was no longer private, they turned to see Naruto and Strabimon, and they thought that these two would be easy prey.

Yasyamon rushed towards Naruto and Wendigomon thundered towards Strabimon…

(Naruto and Yasyamon)

Naruto drew his katana at just the right moment to block Yasyamon's boken (wooden swords Yasyamon uses) strike, Yasyamon was shocked, he thought humans were easily spooked creatures, afraid of anything stronger then they were, but this kid was not only fast, strong and skilled enough to block one of his strikes, but the look in his eyes was the look of someone who was confident in their abilities without being cocky, a rare thing even among digimon.

As the human and digimon began to dance, parrying, striking, blocking etc. Yasyamon was growing even more shocked, a human was not suppose to be skilled enough to stop him … it was impossible!

Naruto started to smirk, this digimon may be skilled as far as weapon using digimon go, but he wouldn't be able to take a Musyamon, and he definitely can't defeat him, Naruto channeled wind chakra along his sword then struck, slicing both of Yasyamon's boken in half in one strike then cutting him in half from head to groin with the next, Yasyamon didn't even scream before he burst into data.

(Strabimon and Wendigomon)

As Wendigomon thundered towards Strabimon, Strabimon started to glow.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Strabimon digivolve to … Kendogarurumon"

As soon as he stopped digivolving Kendogarurumon planted his wheels and started to move at high speed aiming just to the right of Wendigomon, his blade extended to cut him right through the middle, at least that was what was supposed to happen, Wendigomon jumped out of the way just in time before spinning in mid-air and crying out "Howling Destroyer" six cannons emerging from his stomach and blasting their volley-ball sized energy bullets straight at the turning Kendogarurumon. Kendogarurumon saw the incoming fire and knew he couldn't take block that right now, But …

"Slide Evolution … Lobomon"

Lobomon used his Light Kendo to block and reflect the energy blasts (think of a light saber reflecting lasers) sending a good portion of them sailing right back at Wendigomon, who was too shocked at his opponent's ability to get out of the way in time, he was hit by at least twelve of the blasts before he slammed into the road.

Lobomon aimed his blaster at Wendigomon before letting loose with a volley of Howling Lasers, striking Wendigomon at least 3 times in the forehead before he even had a chance to recover from the last attack, those blasts blasting straight through his head, and scattering his data to the four winds.

"Well, that was easy," Naruto said as he walked up to Lobomon, who De-digivolved upon hearing his partner's approach.

"Yeah, no kidding, I actually thought I would have a challenge when he jumped out of the way of my howling star, pity he was so easily overwhelmed by a skilful opponent," Strabimon commented in disappointment, this was the fifth bio-emergence that he and his partner had taken by themselves since they got to this world, all of the others were either done with witnesses or in co-ordination with Takato, Henry and their digimon, so they had to hide Naruto's skill-level, meaning Strabimon did all the work.

"Ah, well, never mind that, you know as well as I do that some of Zhuqiaomon's underlings will show up soon enough, whether or not the Devas actually make it here is another thing entirely," Naruto said, trying to make Strabimon look forward to something, that was a problem he had, if he didn't think there would be any worthwhile opponents he had a tendency to slack off in his training, "at the very least any champions he sends through will be a fair bit stronger then the usual fare."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Strabimon answered, he knew what his partner was doing, and he couldn't fault him for doing so, he knew all about potentially dangerous his habit was so he allowed himself to see that what Naruto said was a very real possibility, it was true that even if the Devas couldn't get through that the flaming turkey had a bunch of other underlings to throw at them, the Devas were kind of like Zhuqiaomon's banner carriers, they announced that he had a hand in whatever they did, whereas his other underlings were a fair bit stronger then the average of their species but they were able to blend in to the crowds.

Just then they both felt another bio-emergence, it was an armor level by the feel of him but by the other digital signal headed towards him he wasn't going to go anywhere, still, it might be interesting to watch…

It wasn't all that far, when they got there they saw that Renamon was up against an Allomon, and that said Allomon had just knocked Renamon into a light pole with a whack of his saurian tail.

Allomon got closer to the downed Renamon, thinking to finish her off when he was struck in the side by Strabimon's Light Star attack, knocking him onto his side.

Renamon was shocked, she thought that Strabimon was contemptuous of her; he had shown before that he thought she was nothing but "a silly little girl playing Ninjamon" and yet, he saved her.

Rika was incensed, how dare that cheating bastard interrupt her fight, Renamon had taken worse hits then that before.

Renamon got to her feet and walked towards Allomon, as she passed Strabimon she whispered, "please don't interfere, this is my fight, if I don't do this myself I'll never hear the end of it," Strabimon nodded and stepped aside, it seems Renamon had resigned herself to the fact that Rika probably wasn't going to change, but her honor demanded that she follow Rika's orders.

After Rika slashed a Hyper Chip card Allomon let loose with a Dino Burst attack, it would have hit if Renamon hadn't blocked it at the last second with the Frozen wind attack that came from an earlier card, it looked for a second that Renamon might be overwhelmed when the Frozen wind attack suddenly overcame Allomon's Dino Burst, blasting Allomon with a freezing cold energy that turned him into a popsicle, Renamon then leaped into the air and hit the frozen Allomon with a full power Diamond Storm, blasting him into data, which Renamon then absorbed.

As Renamon landed Rika spun around to glare at Naruto, she just opened her mouth to shout at him when he cut her off.

"If you were a better tamer you would accept the fact that you almost lost and you would learn from your mistakes instead of merely repeating them in the future, this is the second time, that I know of, that you've underestimated an enemy digimon, not all digimon of the same species are the same power and skill wise, some are new to their current forms, others have held their current form and level for years, still others are at a point where the smallest amount of experience and they'll digivolve," Naruto said, stunning Rika, she had just never thought that there was such a difference, she thought that Renamon was stronger then the average for her species because she was _her_ digimon, the same holding true for the other tamers' digimon, they drew strength from their tamers and thus they were stronger, as Rika started to think Naruto continued with his lecture, "even still, I've noticed that you have a habit of underestimating rookies and armors because you've handled many digimon of those levels before, well, we both know that Renamon and Guilmon are about even in a fight, and that, skill level wise, Strabimon is superior to both," Rika was starting to see that he might have a point there, "believe me, or not, its your choice, but if you don't start to see sense, I will terminate the bond between you and Renamon, you are not the first tamer to believe that digimon are merely data, I've seen it before, and do you want to know what I saw?"

Rika shook her head; she was still too stunned to speak.

"I saw a digimon that was suffering under the commands of its tamer, just as Renamon suffers under yours," Naruto and Rika turn their heads to look at Renamon, now that Rika really looked she noticed that Renamon was more haggard then she was when she first came to the human world, her fur was nowhere near as luxurious as it once was, "that digimon eventually came to loathe its tamer so much that it underwent a dark digivolution, giving birth to one of the most insane and bloodthirsty SkullGreymons either world has ever known."

Rika and Renamon were stunned; Renamon had told stories of a monstrous SkullGreymon that ravaged numerous levels of the Digital world, that SkullGreymon attacked anyone, from Freshes to Megas, very few surviving in its wake until a concentrated effort of 4 different, and extremely powerful megas had finally destroyed it.

Rika walked away, she needed to think, Renamon fazed out after her.

Naruto and Strabimon looked at each other, Strabimon started, "If that doesn't snap her out of it…"

"… Nothing will," Naruto finished.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Rika spent hours that night thinking about what Naruto had told her, lying in her futon, staring at the ceiling, Renamon had disappeared earlier, she was probably thinking too, Rika wasn't too sure if Naruto was telling the truth about that SkullGreymon, could _that_ really be the end result of a neglected digimon? After all, he might be lying, using a well known disaster in the digital world to try and force his way of thinking onto her, Rika had just convinced herself, barely, that Whiskers was lying to her when her D-ark lit up, bringing forth the digital profile of a rookie digimon, an Impmon of all things while signaling that another, more powerful digimon had just bio-emerged, Rika got her stuff together before rushing towards the area from which the signal originated, trusting Renamon to be there already.

(With Renamon, shortly before the bio-emergence)

_'I hope that Naruto's words get through to Rika, I really don't think I'll be able to handle her contempt for much longer,'_ Renamon thought to herself as she sat atop a power line, _'I wonder, is what he said true, about that SkullGreymon? If it is, am I destined to go through something similar?'_

"Aww, look at that, a digibabe pining in the moonlight," an unfamiliar voice penetrated her thoughts, Renamon got into a battle stance, only to see an Impmon, Renamon knew full well that Impmon was Devimon's Rookie form, and as such he required a dark digivolution to get there, so unless he was overcome by loathing, which this one wasn't, it wasn't likely to happen, thus it wasn't likely that he was a threat.

"What's got you so out of sorts toots?" Impmon asked in an obnoxious voice, "your tamer kick you outta the house for doing something bad? I saw that little thing with the Allomon earlier today, if you ask me you should just dump the little brat and be just like me. After all who wouldn't be like me? Handsome and free like a bird in the tree Baboom!"

Renamon ignored him, from the sound of him he was a braggart and thus it's not likely that he was dangerous, wild digimon acted much like dogs sometimes, the weaker ran around making a bunch of noise whereas the larger and more powerful rarely made a peep.

"Hey, are you listening, this is class A material honey," Impmon interrupted her thought process _again_, "listen girlie, there's a whole world out there, actually a couple of them, but you ain't actually gonna see it if you keep babysitting that snot nosed kid."

"If that's your best material, then you need a new writer," Renamon said to him before she jumped to the ground and started to walk away.

"Hey that was rude you know," Impmon yelled after her before muttering to himself, "Wise-guy eh, well here's a little lesson in tough love," Impmon raised a finger in front of his face, igniting a little fireball on the end of it before throwing the fireball at Renamon with a cry of "Bada-Boom."

The fireball exploded like a firecracker beside Renamon's face, making her flinch before she growled at where Impmon … used to be.

"Take it from me toots, you gotta quit being stupid to really be free," Impmon yelled as he ran from the scene, "Get away from that human immediately Haha Baboom!"

Just then a spire of digital matter erupted in a nearby forest, signaling a bio-emergence.

"Rika," Renamon muttered to herself, knowing that her tamer would head to the Data field as soon as she knew about it, she might not like how Rika acted, but she still cared for her, she started running as fast as she could, hoping desperately that Rika didn't get there before her, and get herself killed.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"What's with the webs?" Rika asked herself as she ran into the Data field citing the numerous spider webs hanging from the trees.

"Rika, Run!" Renamon cried out once she saw her, this was an opponent she didn't have a chance against, and Dokugumon were notorious for eating their prey, this was very bad.

"Watch Out!" Renamon cried as she talked Rika out of the way of Dokugumon's Poison Thread attack, somersaulting to land on her feet with Rika in her lap, "Are you all right?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rika answered, they both looked up to see a big, ugly, arachnid digimon crawling about her webs.

"Perfect, I was just thinking about what to do for dinner," Dokugumon said as she faced her newest prey.

"Eat Dirt," Renamon suggested.

"Ooh, Feisty too," Dokugumon commented, looking forward to this new meal already.

Rika looked up Dokugumon's data on her D-ark, "Whoa, Dokugumon, Champion Level, with her poison thread attack this spider's as deadly as she is ugly."

"Then I'd better step on her," Renamon commented before leaping into action.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Naruto and Strabimon arrived on the scene just in time to see Renamon take a Venom Blast attack that would have hit Rika if she hadn't jumped in the way. Strabimon was about to attack when Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"Take a closer look," Naruto said pointing towards the downed Renamon and Rika, Strabimon did so and saw the tears in Rika's eyes, and Calumon who was standing nearby with a sad look on his face, the Red Triangle on his forehead glowing, Strabimon calmed down, knowing what was likely to happen, they wouldn't need to interfere, sure enough Renamon Digivolved and with her new fox-tail inferno and Dragon Wheel attacks, proceeded to completely destroy Dokugumon with ease before she landed in front of Rika.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"You Digivolved, but how?" Rika asked with shock and awe in her voice upon seeing her digimon's new form as she landed in front of her.

"It was you Rika," Kyubimon started, she had figured it all out as soon as it happened, all of Strabimon's hints made so much sense now, "You weren't afraid to show how much you truly cared for me, like a true friend."

"Oh," Rika said with awe in her voice as she contemplated it, "so, Whiskers was right after all, you look so much healthier then earlier today, god I'm such an idiot."

"No Rika, merely stubborn," Kyubimon corrected, she was glad to finally have the Rika she _knew_ existed out in the open, "You've always been stubborn, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Though I'll bet you would have preferred it if I came around sooner huh?" Rika said, still kicking herself, Kendogarurumon was right with what he said a few days ago, data or flesh and blood, a sentient life form is anything that has a consciousness, and there is very little difference between the two races once you ignore that stuff, she just got so fixated on the differences that she never stopped to look at the similarities, Rika started to tear up, now realizing the kind of pain that she had put Rena- no Kyubimon through, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Rika said as she wrapped her arms around Kyubimon's neck and sobbed into her mane.

Kyubimon wrapped her tails around Rika's sobbing form, glad to finally have a partner who truly cared.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Well, what do ya know, looks like Rika actually has a heart," Strabimon whispered to his partner, more then happy with the outcome, he had come to care for Renamon lately, and he was happy to see what had happened, he remembered that SkullGreymon too, and he didn't want her to become something like that, or to go through that kind of pain.

"I had a feeling there was one in there somewhere, she was just misguided, and too stubborn to admit that she was wrong, even to herself," Naruto said before they both left, "Heh, the effects of a near death experience eh?" he commented as they left the two to have their moment, this wasn't the kind of thing to intrude upon.

Up in the branches of a nearby tree Impmon looked down on the two in disgust, "Ugh, yuck, I'm gonna get outta here before I lose my lunch," he said to himself before dashing through the trees.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

The next day Takato ran up to Naruto and Henry in a bit of a panic during lunch break at school. It turns out that something had almost happened to Guilmon, something that Takato didn't recognize, and when Naruto got the details out of him he didn't recognize it either.

"It looked like half of him was there and the other half was being rubbed out by an eraser or something," Takato started when Naruto grilled him for details.

"When and where did this happen?" Naruto asked, it might be important.

"Uh, on the south side of Shinjuku park, near a big gate with some kind of entrance into the hill behind it, I don't know what the place is but, judging from the look on your faces, you guys do," Takato answered.

"Yeah, it's the old flood tunnel that goes from Shinjuku park all the way to Odaiba," Henry answering Takato's unspoken question, "But hey, this might have nothing to do with the park, Guilmon is a digital life form, maybe our world will try to get rid of him like a body ejects a virus or something."

Takato started to tear up before Naruto shot Henry's theory down in flames, "No if it was like that I'd be more worried about this happening to Calumon or Terriermon before it happened to Guilmon," Naruto started causing Takato to smile in relief and Henry to frown, "Guilmon has the most raw power of any rookie I've ever seen, the edge Strabimon and Renamon have over him is experience and skill. No this has something to do with that tunnel, maybe some kind of computer virus that managed to manifest in the human world or something."

"If that's the case then it might not be isolated to the tunnel," Henry started, causing the other two to concentrate on him, "whatever it is might be able to move, it might not have been in the tunnel to begin with, merely picking off digimon at random and this is the first we've heard of it because it hadn't hit any of our digimon yet."

"Possible, either way, make sure that your digimon avoid that area, better safe then sorry eh?" Naruto suggested, to which they both nodded in agreement.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

After school Naruto and Strabimon met up and agreed to check in on Renamon, and warn the two of them about whatever it was, Naruto knew that Rika's school let out a half hour after his so he headed to hers and waited until the bell rang, he nearly chocked on his tongue when he saw her, Rika filled out that uniform very well for a 13 year old, Naruto had never really let himself notice her body before seeing as she was about as safe to be around as a PMSing Ladydevimon, but now that he knew the girl had a heart after all he let his eyes wander. Rika had well developed breasts for her age, at least a b-cup, her body was the kind of things a supermodel would envy and her ass was absolutely superb, Naruto admitted only to himself and Strabimon that he was definitely an ass-man, Lillymon's ass being the first thing that attracted him to her, not that it helped much then but anyway.

As they followed Rika to her home Strabimon noticed what his partner was looking at and admitted to himself that the girl does have a nice ass, for a human anyway, he snickered to himself, looks like Naruto was finally getting over Lillymon, 'bout time too, if it took too much longer he would've started to take drastic measures.

It was about when Rika reached her home neighborhood that Renamon finally sensed Naruto and Strabimon and alerted Rika using the telepathic link they'd set up soon after Renamon arrived in the human world (AN it is shown early on in the cartoon so I'm having it here too) Rika walked down a dead end alley, causing Naruto and Strabimon to follow her before Renamon phased in, blocking off the entrance.

Rika turned around to face the people who were following her, Renamon hadn't known who it was only that there was 2 of them, only to see Whiskers and Strabimon, quite possibly the last people she wanted to see right now, she had acknowledged that Naruto and the others were right about digimon being alive but the sting to her pride about being wrong for so long was still there.

"What do you want," Rika asked, she might have acknowledged that digimon were living beings and that she did care about Renamon, but that didn't mean she was gonna suddenly start acting nice.

"Just to check in on you two," Naruto answered, "something strange happened to Guilmon this morning, I wanted to see if it had affected Renamon."

"Something strange huh," Rika parroted dubiously, "and what would that be exactly?"

"This isn't the best place to be having this conversation you know," Strabimon said, calling attention to himself, "two digimon out in broad daylight is bad enough, but what we need to talk about really isn't meant for any old ear."

"(sigh) Fine," Rika sighed, admitting his point, "come to my place, we can talk there…"

When they arrived at Rika's home she went to her room to get changed, threatening Naruto with castration if he even thought about peaking. When Rika emerged wearing her usual clothes Naruto allowed his eyes to wander for a moment, wondering how in the seven hells he managed to miss such a hottie, of course Strabimon and Renamon both noticed what Naruto was doing and hid smug grins, Strabimon thinking that it wouldn't be long until Naruto's crush on Lillymon was completely gone, and Renamon thinking that it was about time someone worthwhile got interested in Rika.

"So, what's this about Whiskers?" Rika asked, completely oblivious to the thoughts of the other 3 in the yard.

"Earlier this morning Takato and Guilmon were outside the entrance to the old flood tunnels that run under Shinjuku park," Naruto paused for a moment to make sure that Rika knew what he was talking about, by lack of quizzical expression he reckoned she did, "Guilmon passed just in front of the gate when it appeared as if, and this is Takato's account, half of him was there, while the other half was being rubbed out by an eraser. I know it sounds silly, but that's what he said."

"Huh, are you sure Gogglehead didn't just have his Goggles on too tight?" Rika asked, a little dubious of the information source.

"I checked, they were actually a little loose," Naruto replied, he had actually checked, "Henry and I came up with a theory that seems to fit what might be happening, we're thinking that some kind of computer virus has managed to manifest in the human world somehow, the effects of the virus, if that's what it is, seem to be isolated to that area, so it might be a good idea if you and Renamon avoid that area for now."

"Better safe then sorry huh," Rika didn't want to be seen taking directions from the bewhiskered bastard, but he had a point, she didn't want to lose Renamon now, especially seeing as she only admitted to herself that she cared about her last night, "I guess I can live with that."

"Great, so Renamon, congrats on finally getting Red here to see sense," Naruto said lightly to Renamon, seeing Rika giving him the evil eye from the corner of his vision.

"How did you know?" Renamon was a little shocked; he didn't see what happened last night, did he?

"Your fur is back to the lustrous shine it should be at, you don't look haggard anymore, it's pretty obvious that you two came to some kind of understanding last night," Strabimon answered for him, he wasn't lying either, he just omitted the fact that they saw everything last night, "probably while fighting the digimon that bio-emerged last night, let me guess, you got your butt kicked and then Rika realized how much you meant to her at the last moment, am I right?" Strabimon loved screwing with people's heads sometimes.

"Eerily accurate," Renamon said with eyes narrowed, there's no way he'd know that much about what happened unless he was there himself.

"You're missing out the part where Renamon took a champion level's attack to save me," Rika said to herself, she still wasn't completely sure how to think about that, but she was betting that pride would be a good place to start.

"Well that'd explain it," Naruto said with a smug grin, "typical that it takes a near death experience to get something through that thick skull of yours."

Rika glared at him for a moment before she started to think about it, "Yeah, typical," she said with her head bowed, she was still mad at herself for what she put Renamon through, so she was a little depressed right now.

"Rika is the way she is, I wouldn't trade her for anything," Renamon firmly said in Rika's defense, making Rika's lips twitch, she knew that it wouldn't take much to send Rika into a full blown depression right now, and these two weren't helping.

Naruto caught onto what Renamon was doing, and Rika's expression, and nearly kicked himself, of course Rika isn't her usual self right now, she just realized last night that she had caused her best friend to suffer emotional agony for at least six months, it's expected that she be down in the dumps about it. "Ah, don't worry about it," he started, hoping to fix his goof, "what's done is done, can't do anything about it but learn from your mistakes to bring about a better future."

Rika's eyes snapped open upon hearing that, he was right, _again_, Renamon had already forgiven her for what she'd done, there was nothing she could do to change the past, but she could learn from her mistakes, make sure she never treated any digimon as 'just data' ever again, especially Renamon, she was Rika's closest friend, the one person she could count on for _anything_ she wasn't going to cheapen that friendship by ruining it now, a small smile started to spread across her lips before she nodded letting Naruto and Renamon know that the message was received, loud and clear.

Renamon closed her eyes and sighed in relief, she had been trying all day to get something along those lines through to Rika, sometimes her stubbornness was annoying, but finally she got the Rika she wanted back, she had shown herself last night, but this morning she was gone again, robbed by depression, now finally she'll stay.

Naruto sighed in relief, he'd almost screwed the girl up completely, but now she was better then ever.

"Rika, are you home?" a voice called from inside the living area of the house, both Renamon and Strabimon phased out before the sliding door opened, revealing a woman in her 50s Rika's grandma obviously, "Oh hello there, I'm not used to Rika bringing boys home," Seiko said, a slight teasing tone in her voice which Rika picked up on right away, she started to blush, knowing that her Grandma was going to tease her mercilessly about this later, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki ma'am," Naruto answered, knowing from Strabimon's scouting missions when they first got to this world that this was the boss of the house.

"Uzumaki, that's not a name I'm familiar with," Seiko said, she was fishing for information about the boy, who from his occasional glances at Rika was at the very least interested.

"Not surprising, its my mother's maiden name, she lived out in the rural parts of Japan, died in childbirth, so I never knew her, my father was an American soldier that she had fallen in love with, he died in battle a few months before I was born, so I was more or less raised by my maternal grandfather, he lived out in rural Japan all his life so its not unlikely that you haven't heard the name before," Naruto said, giving Seiko the information he knew she was fishing for, at least the version of it that would be accepted here.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she truly was, the boy was smart, he knew what kind of info she wanted and he wasn't ashamed of it either, he gave it to her without her needing to poke or pry.

Rika was stunned, both of her parents were still alive, merely divorced, she didn't see her father as much as she'd like, but at least he was still alive, and granted her mother was annoying but she was there when Rika needed her, but Naruto didn't have either of them, he never had, it was then Rika realized something that she had never even contemplated, she had it good.

"Listen, would you like some cookies, I was just about to pop them in the oven," Seiko said, forcing herself out of feeling sorry for the boy, she might have only known him a few minutes but she already knew that pity would only offend him.

"He's not going to stay long," Rika answered for him, she knew that he wouldn't like pity any more then she did, "You're not," she said in an undertone to Naruto.

"Well, I hope you can come around again some time," Seiko offered with her lip twitching, she could not wait until she got a chance to tease Rika about this.

"He won't," Rika answered, trying to get her grandma out of there, "you won't," she whispered to him.

"Well ok," Seiko said before she shut the door and went back to the kitchen, she had to think about how to tease her without Rumiko figuring it out, she loved her daughter but honestly sometimes the girl had really loose lips, Seiko didn't want to think about what would happen if the paparazzi got it into their heads that Rumiko's daughter had a boyfriend, one of the more annoying things about having a daughter who'd been a model practically her whole life.

"Well, I'd better get going," Naruto said before he walked toward the gate, Strabimon and Renamon phasing back in and Strabimon following his tamer out the gate, Rika and Renamon standing at the entrance.

"Yeah, see ya," Rika said, she really needed to think, all of the revelations from this afternoon were starting to get to her, "Thanks for the tip about the flood tunnels, and the advice."

"You're welcome," Naruto said, completely sincere before he started to walk away, though he turned back around just to say something that would make her yell at him, "Oh, and by the way, earlier when Strabimon and I were following you, I was only staring at your ass for the first 15 minutes."

Rika turned bright red and struggled to speak for a moment before she screeched, "NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!" as Naruto ran away, laughing his head off.

Rika slammed the gate shut and leaned against it, still red as a tomato when she noticed Renamon's shoulders shaking from the corner of her eyes, "what are you giggling about?" she asked, honestly curious about her answer.

"That would have actually been quite the complement back in the digital world," Renamon said honestly, she really hadn't expected Naruto to be that blunt when it came to his first complement of Rika, but she wasn't complaining, the results had been hilarious.

"I didn't know digimon could fall in love," Rika was taken by a sudden curiosity, she never had thought along those lines.

"Oh, we can, its just rare, most digimon pairings are more out of lust then love, hell I've had a few beaus myself," Renamon could tell that Rika was getting more curious the more she danced around the subject, she pushed Rika into her room before shutting the door behind them, "three actually, a Flamedramon, he was my first, not too bad as far as digital boyfriends go, a short fling with a Wizardmon, didn't last, more interested in his spells then me, and an absolutely blissful 5 months with an Angemon, god he was good in the sack," Renamon finished the summary, remembering those nights with that Angemon, he really was far better then the other two by a wide margin.

"Digimon can have sex?" Rika asked incredulously, sure love was possible, but sex?

"Digimon may reproduce asexually but humanity's effect on us allows us to have sex, even if it is solely for recreation," Renamon answered, giving the answer she had been taught back in the primary village she grew up in during her sex-ed classes.

"Huh," Rika said as she went over everything she had learned that day, Naruto's comment about her ass managing to keep her blush going, though admittedly, not as severe as it used to be.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Later that night Takato called Naruto, apparently when he had taken Guilmon to his shed that night he had fully disappeared, but there was still a signal on the D-ark pointing towards the entrance of the flood tunnel so Guilmon was still alive, Naruto thought about it and realized that depending on where the virus, or whatever, was, Guilmon's shed could well be within its radius of influence, Naruto informed Takato of this and told him to meet them at the entrance to the tunnel. Once Naruto hung up he sent Strabimon to get Rika and Renamon, their help might be needed, meanwhile he rang Henry to tell him the change of plans then got going, heading towards the tunnel.

When he got there he saw that Strabimon, Renamon and Rika had managed to beat him there, and that Takato wasn't far off, Henry was on his bike with Terriermon hanging onto his hair for dear life, they weren't too far either, though Terriermon just had to ask.

"Hey, what's the witch doing here?" Terriermon asked rudely, it was obvious that he didn't yet know of Rika's change of heart.

"Keep complaining Terriermon and I'll run you through the Gauntlet again," Naruto said, making Terriermon blanche, the Gauntlet was a series of traps Naruto had put together to teach Guilmon and Terriermon evasion techniques, neither of them had managed to get to the end of it yet, and both were thoroughly banged up by the time the Gauntlet was through with them, "Rika is here to help get Guilmon back, either accept that things have changed or I'll make you accept that things have changed."

"Ok," Terriermon squeaked, he really didn't like that monstrosity that Naruto had put together, the worst part is that the gauntlet tar'n'feathered everyone who fell of the course, so every time he and Guilmon tried they only really got a quarter of the way through before they were knocked of the path, tar'n'feathered and then dumped right back at the beginning of the course, the worst part though is that both Naruto an Strabimon were able to do the whole damn course within 10 minutes when it took him and Guilmon 15 to get to where they had last fallen off, just past the quarter way mark.

"Rika," Renamon called out in surprise once she got a little too close to the entrance, her paws had started to disappear on her.

"Ok all digimon, back away, looks like it's humans only from here on out," Naruto said, not willing to lose another digimon so soon, they were on a rescue mission for Guilmon, they didn't want to have to fetch another digimon at the same time.

"Rika?" Renamon asked, she wanted Rika's say-so before she left, Rika nodded, letting her go.

"So I guess that you want us to just hang around until you guys get back huh?" Strabimon asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's the plan, here, keep yourselves entertained," Naruto said before throwing a pack of ordinary playing cards at him (poker cards).

Naruto then started to walk towards the tunnel, Takato, Henry and Rika following him, the last thing they heard from the digimon before they went through the door was Strabimon asking, "So who's up for a game of Texas hold'em?"

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

They had been walking for about 5 minutes before Rika caught up to Naruto and whispered, "I am soo gonna get you back for that comment."

"I was only speaking the truth," Naruto replied, "It really is one of the finest of its kind that I have seen, and I've seen a fair few of them."

Rika blushed a little, she was sure that he'd been lying, or at least exaggerating when he made that comment, apparently not, "heh, I guess that's what I get for having a model for a mom," she said wryly.

"Rumiko Nonaka right, I've seen her posters around," Naruto said, making sure that Takato and Henry didn't hear anything that would give them an idea as to what they were talking about, "truth is that while you certainly get part of it from her, yours is most definitely superior."

Rika blushed again, she had been compared to her mom occasionally, though mostly to say that she'd grow up to be like her or that she looked like her, or that she was more sensible than her, but never that she was superior compared to her physically, "well how much would you actually know about them, you lived out in the mountains for most of your life."

"Oh I did a bit of traveling for about 6 months before I came here," Naruto said, making up a half-truth on the spot to continue with the teasing, "I've actually seen a lot of Japan's specimens and a fair few foreign ones too, and yours is definitely in the top 5."

Takato and Henry weren't sure what they were talking about, though judging from the way they were saying it, maybe they didn't want to know.

Rika was almost bright red by now, Whiskers was very good at teasing/complimenting her, "Well, just so you know, I haven't been able to get a very clear look, but from what I've seen yours isn't half bad either," Now Rika was trying to embarrass him to make up for him embarrassing her, the fact that she was telling the truth notwithstanding.

"Well," Naruto was now about to make his final shot, absolutely sure this would screw her up completely, he was flattered though, "I could give you a clearer view, all you'd have to do is ask," Bam, Rika was completely red and tongue tied.

"Uh, guys, I don't know what your talking about, and I'm not sure I want to know, but we're here," Henry said, pointing to a large dome made out of a strange kind of digital energy that completely blocked the path forward.

Takato got out his D-ark and brought up the compass showing Guilmon's location, yep he was in that thing, whatever it was, he showed the others and they all agreed that they had to figure out some kind of way to get him out of there, they had just made the agreement when their D-arks started to shine, then a beam of light shot straight out from the screens.

"The digivices link us to our digimon, maybe we can use them," Henry said as he pointed the beam of light at the dome, the others following his example, the 4 beams working together to make an entrance.

"Well, that was easy," Takato remarked.

"Too easy, be aware guys, this feels like a trap," Naruto said warily before putting his sunglasses on, the others mimicking him, Naruto's sunglasses were the same silvery blue as his eyes, "let's go," he said before he ran into the entrance, the others following him.

When they were through they were aware that there was no up or down, it felt as if they were floating in space, only everywhere they looked it was an almost blinding white.

"Hey, look over there, its Guilmon," Takato cried out, seeing his digimon wrapped in silvery rope like things, unconscious, "Guilmon, wake up!" Takato yelled hoping that he wasn't too late, he wasn't.

Guilmon's eyes blinked open, "Right now? Five more minutes," Guilmon said groggily as if he'd just woken.

"Rika, grab his other arm," Naruto shouted while he grabbed Takato's right, she nodded, grabbed his left and then they both threw him toward Guilmon.

"Are you ok buddy," Takato asked while Guilmon broke out of the ropes.

"Skating on sausages," Guilmon answered, apparently Calumon's insanity was infectious.

"Look at that!" Henry yelled upon seeing something that seemed to be destroying the dome, it looked kind of like a bola to be honest, only huge.

"We gotta get outta here!" Takato yelled upon seeing what was happening, as he did so Guilmon glowed red then a road made out of red light appeared from his feet, leading outta there.

"Move your asses guys!" Naruto yelled as he landed on the road with Rika and started running for the exit, the other three following close behind, they made it out just before the dome completely collapsed.

"Well I don't know what the hell happened, but I think we should all just be glad that we won't have to deal with that thing anymore," Rika said, to unanimous nodding around her.

When they all got out of the tunnel they saw a rather amusing sight, apparently Renamon had stuck around, and she had soundly beaten the others, they had used pebbles to bet and as of now Renamon had all of them, she had her arms crossed with a very smug expression on her face whereas Terriermon had his ears tied in numerous knots and Strabimon was grasping at his skull with both hands, they'd been soundly beaten.

"Next time, we're playing Blackjack," Strabimon grumbled as he glared at the pebbles that were all in front of Renamon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**********************************************************************

**AN**: Like it, hate it? Please review, I got 17 reviews for chapter 5 and I want to see that number exceeded for this one, come on people, the button is just below.

btw I am sick of people asking whether or not if I'm going to include more people from the Naruto-verse, the answer is maybe, but if it does happen it won't be until they go to the digital world at the earliest and even then it'll only be one or two of them.

This is Necros signing out, "BYE, EVERYBODY"


	7. Rika's Training & Guilmon Digivolves B

Disclaimer: On Chapter 1 page

AN: Beta'd by Leaprechaun1, not bad at all I reckon

Chapter 7: Guilmon's Digivolution Dilemma

_Last time on Naruto's Digital Destiny_

_"Well, that was easy," Naruto said as he walked up to Lobomon, who De-digivolved upon hearing his partner's approach._

_"Take it from me toots, you gotta quit being stupid to really be free," Impmon yelled as he ran from the scene, "Get away from that human immediately Haha Baboom!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Rika said as she wrapped her arms around Kyubimon's neck and sobbed into her mane._

_Rika realized something that she had never even contemplated, she had it good._

_"Oh, and by the way, earlier when Strabimon and I were following you, I was only staring at your ass for the first 15 minutes."_

_"Rika is here to help get Guilmon back, either accept that things have changed or I'll make you accept that things have changed."_

_"Next time, we're playing Blackjack," Strabimon grumbled as he glared at the pebbles that were all in front of Renamon._

_Now the Story Continues …_

The next day when Naruto got out of school and was on his way back to the apartment he and Strabimon lived in Renamon phased in right in front of him as he was walking through an alleyway.

"What's up Renamon?" Naruto asked, doing nothing more then raise an eyebrow is reaction to her attempt to spook him.

Renamon cursed mentally, she was hoping to get a much better reaction out of him, "Rika wants to talk to you, now," she said to answer him.

"(sigh) Ok, just let me pick up something first," Naruto replied, he had finally found a scroll that he had been looking for last night, he had been looking for the damn thing ever since he first read about the jutsu in his Mom's journals, it was instructions on one of the few jutsu that had ever been created that didn't require hand seals.

Renamon watched as he walked into a toy store and walked out again 5 minutes later with two bags in his hands, though it was what was in those bags that confused her thoroughly.

"Balloons and rubber balls?" she asked, completely dumbfounded as to why he would need them at all, let alone that many of them, there was at least 50 of each.

"You'll find out, eventually," replied Naruto, saying all he would on the matter. Naruto dropped off his purchases at the apartment then headed for Rika's place, sending a signal to Strabimon to join him.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Renamon had left Naruto after the store and thus arrived at the Nonaka Residence at least 10 minutes before Naruto, she had to talk to Rika about something.

"Rika, there's something that I think you should know," Renamon said as she phased into her room, Rika was just putting on her shirt at the time so she was a little startled by Renamon's appearance.

"What is it?" Rika replied after she got her heartbeat back to normal levels, she really wished that Renamon hadn't taken up the habit of phasing directly into her room sometimes.

"I heard rumors, back when I was in the digital world of a Digimon/Tamer pair that were on their way to becoming legends, from the rumors I heard the digimon fought equally with a fallen angel Digimon the first time he Digivolved to champion, that one was circulated 2 years ago, and another from one year ago says that the same digimon took out a swarm of Fanbeemon that was at least 100 strong as a champion as well," Renamon recalled, remembering her skepticism when she heard the first one, and then her astonishment when she heard the second, having been not far away when the second happened and had known about the swarm, "It was those tales that convinced me that I would be stronger with a human partner, even though I didn't really understand the bond between digimon and tamer until I got here, very few digimon see a bond with a tamer to be anything but a fast route to power." Rumors spread insanely fast in the digital world, as every digimon would tell every other digimon they knew, it didn't take more then a few days really for every digimon except those that isolated themselves to know the rumor, and they were usually accurate as very few digimon embellished upon what they heard.

"Which explains all of the digimon that were clamoring at the screens to have me as their tamer, but still, why are you telling me this?" Rika asked.

"The digimon of the pair was Strabimon," Renamon said in a voice that was deadly serious.

Rika spun around to face Renamon with an incredulous look on her face, "Strabimon, how, are you sure it wasn't another Strabimon and not the one we know?" Rika was grasping at straws here, even if she knew that Naruto and Strabimon had been together for 5 years, such knowledge was still a blow to her pride.

"I am sure, especially seeing as Strabimon is the only one of his kind," Renamon explained, making Rika look at her confused, "Strabimon is the sole descendant of an ancient legendary Digimon who was equal in strength to the Omnimon from the cartoon, AncientGarurumon and 9 others created the Digital world in the beginning, as well as safeguarding the peace for many years since, they took out abominations that make Apocalymon from the cartoon seem like a cuddly little fresh digimon."

"Whoa, what happened to them?" Rika was dumbfounded, who knew that the digital world was created by 10 insanely powerful digimon.

"Many years ago they appointed 5 mega digimon to care for the digital world in their stead, and then they sealed themselves within the core of the digital world, working from the inside to keep the digital world stable as the computer network from this world expanded," Renamon recited from her classes at the primary village, "without their hard work the digital world would have imploded ages ago, however before they sealed themselves all of them created a single Digiegg each from their own digicores, many of those Digieggs have since hatched, Strabimon coming from one of them."

"Whoa," Rika said, a little awed by the 10 warriors and sacrifices they had made, "what a sec, Naruto said that he and Strabimon had been together for 5 years, does this mean that he has been to the digital world for the past 2 or something?"

"5 years actually, we got back to this world a bit before we moved here to Shinjuku," Naruto answered from just outside the door, he had been let in by Seiko, the corners of her mouth twitching, and had heard Renamon tell the tale of the 10 ancient warriors through the door.

Rika spun around to see a shadow of Naruto's unmistakable urchin-like hair on the paper thin door, she also saw a non-human shadow about the same height standing next to him, Strabimon obviously.

"Do you mind?" Rika asked as she opened the door, a little peeved, "we were having a private conversation."

"A conversation about us by the sounds of it," Strabimon replied, "besides if you really wanted to have a private conversation you would have used the telepathic link that I know you two have."

Rika merely glared, unwilling to admit the point, she was a girl and thus it was her right to stand on the principle of the matter, no matter what logic dictated, though when she saw that Naruto and Strabimon were both completely unfazed by her glare her eyes gained a questioning look, that glare usually worked.

"Trust me, compared to the PMSing LadyDevimon we ran into once, your glares are child's play," Naruto said, answering the question he knew was running around in her head, "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah," Rika said, remembering why she had wanted to talk to him in the first place, but first she had something she wanted to get off her chest, "Did you know that my grandma heard what you said yesterday afternoon, practically all of last night when I got back was filled with her teasing me about it."

"So that's why her lips were twitching when she let us in," Naruto said, faking a voice that made it seem as if he had just figured out the answer to the meaning of life, "well I hope that your mom didn't catch wind of it," he really didn't, from what he could tell Rumiko Nonaka had been a model since she was Rika's age, people like that tended to have very loose lips.

"Thankfully, she was called away on another photo shoot, so she didn't catch wind of it, really don't need a media circus at the front gate, again," Rika really was thankful that hadn't happened again, it had happened a few times in the past when her mom had done something incredibly stupid, her hatred of the media circus stemming mainly from the fuss they had made from her parents' divorce, she had hated cameras ever since.

"Well that's a relief; really don't want the paparazzi following me everywhere you know," Naruto said as he sat on the edge of the walkway, hanging his left leg over the side as he leaned up against a pole, Rika mirroring his posture against the pole in front of him.

Rika chuckled sardonically, "You really don't know the half of it, do you have any idea how many people have tried to befriend me just to get to my mom, I mean gees, once it was a guy in his forties who wanted to replace my dad, at the beginning I thought he was a pedo and kneed him in the nuts, he didn't stick around for long."

Naruto flinched at what she did to the guy, though he understood why she did it, he also now understood why she had shut herself out of friendships, after having so many want to befriend her because of her mom she must have just shut out the very possibility of friendship in an attempt to protect herself, it suddenly made a lot more sense why she used to treat Renamon as she did, she had had that emotional barrier up for so long that she just didn't know how to care for non-family anymore, though now that the barrier was down she was starting to learn.

"I doubt you just wanted to complain about your grandma teasing you, which I'm thinking she would have done anyway when she saw you 2 talking yesterday," Strabimon said, really wanting to get to the point, he had rookies to tor… erm train, yes train.

"Oh, right well," Rika took a second to get back to what she wanted to talk about originally, "Renamon watched a few of the training drills that you guys put the others through, I want in."

"Well, we already knew that Renamon was watching, Strabimon sensed her from the beginning, we didn't do anything because we knew she was honorable enough not to use techniques she hadn't been taught directly by a master," Naruto said, not surprised in the slightest, "yeah, why not, though I'll stay here and get you 2 up to speed while Strabimon takes care of the others, I have a feeling that you two will learn this stuff far faster then they did."

Rika and Renamon looked at each other before nodding simultaneously; Rika looked back at Naruto and said, "Let's do this."

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

It had been 5 days since then and Seiko Hata was ecstatic, Rika had had a friend over in the afternoons every day for six days, admittedly it was Naruto every time but it was still progress, even though he seemed to be some sort of tutor as well, she wasn't sure what he was teaching her, though she had seen them meditating once. She was also very pleased about Rika's change in attitude since it started, she had started showing her emotions, other then annoyance and anger, far more often then she had in years, Rika had even hugged her last night, the first time it had happened since she was 9, Seiko had heard what they had been talking about earlier that week, the paparazzi and the people trying to befriend Rika and she understood why Rika had shut herself out, but it did her old heart an enormous amount of good to see Rika finally breaking out of her shell, and becoming the girl that Seiko knew was there.

Seiko had to admit that Rika was starting to grow up, and by this point definitely had her first crush, on Naruto, not at all surprising but Seiko was happy to know that it was completely mutual, now if only they'd do something about it, though Seiko was immensely glad that Rumiko hadn't caught wind of the young romance yet. Seiko had cut down on the teasing, not so much as to be suspicious, but just enough to make sure that Rika didn't regret befriending Naruto, she wanted their relationship to grow and she certainly wasn't going to do anything to mess it up.

Seiko was also starting to wonder if her eyes had been playing tricks on her, having seen some kind of Kitsune spirit around Rika from time to time and sometimes a wolf spirit with Naruto too.

Naruto had been right, Rika and Renamon were learning this stuff far faster then the others, meditation had only taken an hour with them as opposed to the 3 it had taken with the others, Rika was a fire type, not at all surprisingly, what with her hot temper, Renamon was tricky to figure, but when Naruto remembered her digivolution path he dubbed it spirit element, Terriermon had been lightning, Henry was earth, Guilmon was fire and Takato was wind, Naruto was a wind/lightning type and Strabimon was Light like his forefather, all they needed was a water type and they'd be set.

The state of their bond was a little tricky to figure out, sometimes it seemed to be one-way, others it was a two-way, Naruto finally figured it out though, it was a one way connection originally but Renamon's psychic link was trying to turn it into a two-way, though at the moment the second pathway was only intermittent, Naruto didn't know how to fix that himself, but he knew someone that did.

_FLASHBACK_

_The night after Naruto figured out what Rika's bond was, 2 days after Rika asked to be trained, he was using a function of his D-ark that he knew to be custom, simply because he was there to see it installed, and the person who installed it is the same digimon he was currently contacting, Datamon had put a program into his D-ark to allow it to function like a video-phone, he did it so that they could keep in touch when on long missions or call in an S.O.S. or whatever._

_"Hey Datamon," Naruto said in greeting once he saw that a connection had been established (it uses the same screen as the one that allows the tamers to see their digimon's pov), Datamon looked up from his console to see a window open on his monitor showing Naruto._

_"Ah, Naruto, good to see ya kiddo, hope you didn't mind the dunking too much," Datamon said while scratching the back of his dome-like head._

_"You son of a bitch, I knew you did that on purpose ya mmph Mmmph," Strabimon started to yell only to have Naruto slap a hand on his mouth, hoping to shut him up._

_"Strabimon, knock it off, we need his help remember," Naruto whispered, trying to get him to shut up and stop insulting the mad-scientist, "remember what happened the last time you pissed him off," when he whispered that Strabimon stopped trying to curse, remembering all too well, apparently the thing that Datamon had cackled over, proclaiming it's alive, it's aliiive to the sky was a Boltmon that he now used as his personal bodyguard, Datamon had gotten Boltmon to chase Strabimon all throughout the Forest Palace (that's what I'm calling Ebonwumon's place), the damn thing booted him up the arse whenever he got close enough and didn't tire for 5 hours._

_Once Strabimon was as white as his ancestor Naruto turned back to Datamon, who he could see was having trouble keeping himself from bursting into laughter, that's right, there's no point trying to whisper around Datamon, his audio receivers would pick it up anyway._

_"(clears throat) I need a favor," Naruto said to start, he knew there was no point in beating around the bush, you actually got better results with Datamon if you just came out and said it._

_"When don't you?" Datamon replied wryly, it was true though, most of the time when he called Datamon it was for a favor, he had no idea how many he owed the mechanical digimon._

_Naruto explained the situation with Rika's bond, and him wanting to upgrade Henry and Terriermon's Bond to a two way as well, "So you think you can help?"_

_"Hmmm," Datamon wandered over to a drawer in amongst his many projects, "I think I might have just the program!" he yelled back to the computer once he picked out a CD, "I developed this a while back on a slow day, should be just what you're looking for, use this program to generate a modify card, then have your fellow tamers swipe it, it'll turn their one-way bonds into stable two-way bonds, don't worry your girlfriend shouldn't have any problems, her bond is really only one way, the psychic link from her Renamon caused the extra bit."_

_Naruto sputtered, "She's not my girlfriend!" he yelled._

_"Oh really," Datamon said in a wondering voice, "then why have you been around at her place for hours for last 3 days hmmm?"_

_Naruto sputtered again, "I've been training them, hey wait a sec, how the hell do you know where I've been, Datamon if you've put a tracker on my D-ark I swear…"_

_"Nothing so severe kiddo, Strabimon's energy signature is unique, and thus so is yours, easy enough to track, even in a place as densely populated as Shinjuku," Datamon said dismissively, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to convince Datamon to stop keeping an eye on him, the mon cared about him too much, there were very few that Datamon treated with anything friendlier then professional courtesy, him and Strabimon were almost like family to the cyborg._

_"(sigh) Just send the damn program," Naruto said, resigned to the fact that Datamon will probably know more about his life in the human world then every other digimon combined, and that he'd be reporting to Ebonwumon and Babamon regularly._

_"It's coming through now," a download bar appeared at the bottom of Naruto's screen and took 3 seconds to finish, "there we go, I trust you remember how to make a modify card?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, use a card that you don't want anyway, bring up the program on the screen then slash the bad card to turn it into what you want," Datamon had run him through the procedure he didn't know how many times, it was using ideas from that procedure that led him to figuring out how to permanently store 5 modify card data imprints into his D-ark, so he was thankful to the mon for teaching him but still!_

_"By the way, where's Andromon?" Strabimon asked, Andromon had been Datamon's assistant since he was a Hagurumon, he and Strabimon had been good friends long before Naruto showed up._

_"(sigh) After you guys left he wanted to see the digital world for himself, I told him he'd get his but whooped but would he listen to me? Noooo," Datamon grumbled to himself, "I've kept track of him and he's been in the clock work layer for the past week or so, though I think he's headed for the forests."_

_"(sigh) He always did have a fair bit of wander-lust, still I wonder if it was a good idea to let him go," Strabimon wondered to himself, "his digivolutions were due to your upgrades, not battle experience, so he probably only has a champion level of experience at the most."_

_"Yeah, I know, still, as long as he doesn't do something stupid, he should be fine," Datamon said, ending the discussion, "I'll tell the others that you boys called, see ya."_

_Naruto and Strabimon were left starting at a black screen, "Abrupt as ever," Naruto commented, to which Strabimon nodded._

_FLASHBACK END_

Once he got the new modify card to Rika and Henry and they slashed it, the results were immediate, though only obvious to anyone who saw the digimon, they suddenly relaxed, as if a large weight was off their shoulders, which is more or less what it felt like to them, apparently the D-ark required a portion of the Digimon's energy to keep a 1 way bond active, but a 2 way bond draws energy from both sides, and thus the burden is shared and very much reduced.

Rika hadn't needed any advice in using modify cards, being better at it then Naruto was, as evidenced when she trounced him in a card game match, something she didn't hesitate to gloat about until he reminded her that in a real digimon battle, he could still kick her ass.

Rika had imprinted 5 of her favorite modify cards into her d-ark, one of them being digivolution of course, Rika had actually found out that it took less energy for a digimon to use a card to digivolve rather then to do it naturally, something which Renamon was now capable of, the fact that she figured it out before he did was just icing on the cake.

Renamon had customized her diamond storm so that she could launch however many crystals she wanted from any place on her body, anything from hundreds in every direction to a single crystal from her hand, her only constraint was time, the more crystals she generated the longer it took, she had gotten far more accurate with them too.

The telepathic link between the two of them, rather then being weakened by the new bond as they'd feared, was actually magnified to the point where they could pinpoint each other using naught but their feelings from nearly 1km away, getting a general direction when further than that, and they didn't need to use that shadow dimension to commune anymore, being able to talk to each other, mind to mind, something Rika used a lot if for no other reason then to annoy him.

That Saturday they were all deep in the park where Naruto built the Gauntlet, Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon had been warned ahead of time not to give Rika any grief, so Naruto wasn't worried about that, he was instead watching as Terriermon attempted to get through the Gauntlet, he had built an observation area in a tree house so they could watch and advise the fallen where they went wrong.

For once Rika agreed with goggle head and brainiac, "This thing is an abomination, how the hell do you think that any digimon would be able to get through it?" Rika asked after seeing the results of all the traps that Terriermon had activated thus far, he was about a third of the way through so far, already an improvement on his old record of a quarter.

"Strabimon can get through that thing within 10 minutes," Henry grumbled.

"Well duh, he helped build the thing, of course he knows where everything is," Rika was trying to rationalize it, only to be shot down.

"No, he didn't, I built it by myself, and Strabimon was taking care of a Flymon nest at the time," Naruto said truthfully.

"A Flymon nest, are you nuts, those digimon are deadly in swarms," Rika was, for once, speaking with experience, she had foolishly tried herself against one not long after Renamon had arrived, she only just barely made it out of there alive when Renamon used a full power Diamond storm to finally kill them.

"Oh relax, there were only 3 or 4 of the things, and a bunch of Dokunemon but they're no real threat," Strabimon said upon hearing her, truthfully if it had been a full sized swarm he would have high-tailed his arse out of there. Renamon had told him of the one she'd faced and it wasn't much bigger then the one he'd taken care of so her taking them out with a full power Diamond Storm wasn't all that shocking, but a full swarm numbered between 3 dozen and 100 of the bloody things, he wouldn't face something like that unless he had no choice.

Just then Terriermon fell through a trap door in the course so they all walked down the stairs Naruto had built into the side of the tree, 3 seconds after they arrived at the starting point the ramp entrance lifted up and a tarred and feathered Terriermon was lunched out, he landed in front of them with a thump.

Rika and Renamon both raised an eyebrow upon seeing Terriermon's new look and they turned to Naruto, silently asking for a reason behind it.

"Incentive to not fail," Naruto said simply to explain, Rika and Renamon knew there was more to it but they both liked seeing Terriermon humiliated so they didn't question it any further.

"So Renamon, you think you've got a chance?" Strabimon asked her.

Renamon crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought, from what she had seen the Gantlet was about 200m long, the floor of it was suspended between 10m and 25m in the air, and had numerous traps that increased in difficulty the further you made it, there was everything from trap doors to projectile traps, usually blunted arrows that still packed a wallop, there were sections that she was a little leery about, like the practical forest of spinning logs in one section, the logs all had arms that swung around trying to knock the unwary off, more annoying was the fact that the logs spun faster the longer you stayed in there, and it was almost guaranteed that they'd be at full speed once you got to the end of that section, that was the 5th of 8 sections. The others included a tunnel that had pressure switches along the floor which triggered the arrow launchers in the walls, a maze that had numerous different traps in it, that was where Terriermon recently failed after not noticing the trap door beneath his feet, an area where you had to navigate your way across the tops of a bunch of poles, those poles being the only place to put your feet, a zip line where you had to swing yourself to avoid obstacles, she hadn't been able to see the others in action yet but she knew that it would only be even harder.

"Only if you disable the tar and feather traps, there is no way I'm going to allow that to happen to my fur," Renamon said firmly, her fur was one of the few things she took pride in appearance wise and she was not having sticky tar muck it up.

"Hmmm," Naruto considered it, "normally I'd tell you to suck it up, but I'm feeling generous today," Naruto walked over and pulled a switch that was on the side of the entrance, "there we go, now if you fall off you'll just land in a net underneath, you'll have to get back here on your own though."

Terriermon and Guilmon turned to look at him incredulously. "Do you mean to tell us that you could have turned that bit off all along," Terriermon said in an attempt at a growling voice, the feathered look completely ruining it.

"We didn't have to go through that. Aww nuts," Guilmon sulked, he had been tarred and feathered more times in the past week then he cared to count.

"You put that bit in solely to humiliate those guys, didn't you?" Rika whispered in his ear.

"You bet your sweet little ass I did," Naruto whispered back making Rika blush, she still wasn't completely use to his flirting yet, even if she had heard it for practically every day that week. She had admitted, if only to herself, that she found Naruto attractive, but she wasn't going to do anything about it, her mom and dad had gotten together young and had rushed things and look how they ended up, they could barely stand the sight of each other these days.

Renamon walked up to the entrance as the others went back up to the tree house, Naruto took out a stopwatch.

"3 … 2 … 1 … Go!"

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

The next Tuesday Ms Asaji kept the class after the bell to tell people that there was a kid goofing around in the park at night, and to warn them that if she found out it was one of them who did it they would be in detention for a month. When she let them go Naruto became aware of a group of girls gossiping in the corner.

"This'll really make you mad," one of the girls said to the others, "some pint-sized pyromaniac has been ambushing couples in the park while they're kissing, can you believe that?"

"No way," "Probably a boy," "Yeah it has to be a boy," they agreed amongst themselves before they turned to Naruto who happened to be the only person left in the classroom, having stayed behind to organize a few notes he'd been making on the jutsu he was learning.

"Confess," "Yeah Confess!" they ordered him, they obviously didn't know who they were messing with.

"Says the girls who have so little of a life of their own that they have to gossip about the lives of others," he started, he was going to enjoy this, the only girl among that group he could stand was Jeri and she was home sick today, the others were a bunch of air-headed bimbos, "besides, the only reason you're accusing me is because I'm the only one left in the room."

"Doesn't mean you didn't do it," "Yeah, you're that new weirdo kid," "This stuff only happened after you got here," They apparently missed his insult.

"Wow," he said, the sarcasm near oozing from his voice, "You girls managed to piece together completely circumstantial evidence, none of which is damning in the slightest, and you reached a conclusion that is based solely on the fact that you girls don't like anyone who is smarter then you, which accounts for about 95% of the world's population. Let's give the girls an applause for being small minded bigots," when he said that he started walking towards them his hands clapping at a decreasing rate, when he got within one foot he stopped clapping and continued talking, "I'm sorry if I didn't use words small enough to understand, but I'm sure if you can remember gossip then you can remember what I told you and ask your parents what all the insults meant." Naruto leaned in to loud whisper the next part, "you ever try to mess with me again and I will make sure that the whole school knows every individual detail of what goes on in those tiny little brains of yours when I read your diaries over the school PA system," all of the girls had gone ghost white by this point, if that happened they'd never be able to show their faces again, "am I clear?"

"C-C-Crystal," the three terrified girls stuttered before they grabbed their stuff and ran as fast as they could.

Naruto sighed to himself, "Damn that felt good."

Takato had been just outside the door and had only just gotten out of the way when the terrified girls nearly stampeded him. He looked back into the room at Naruto.

"A little harsh maybe?" he said to comment on Naruto's words as they started to walk towards the exit, he didn't really blame the guy, those three were a whole new level of annoying, but he knew that he wouldn't have the balls to say that to them himself, nor would they believe him if he did.

"Meh, whatever works," Naruto said in response, "at least this way I know I won't have to worry about any ugly rumors until they forget about the threat, which should take a month at the least."

"And then you'll go through on your threat when it happens right?" Takato asked, pretty sure of the answer already.

"Oh Absolutely," Naruto answered, he was looking forward to it actually, it had been too long since he'd played a major prank, the last one was during a prank war he and Strabimon had 3 years ago, after which Ebonwumon themselves banned them from playing pranks in their domain ever again. "Y'know, I've got a theory for how girls come to be like that," Takato looked at him interested, "at a young age they figure out that they get more attention by being cute rather then being smart, unfortunately, this world is built in a way where that's true until they reach middle age and start getting gray hair, so they're never disabused of that until its far too late to change things, and viola, the origin of the ditsy bimbo."

Takato had to admit he was probably right about that, and then he realized something. "You do realize that you being my friend, I'm liable to get the flack for this," Takato reminded him.

"Heh, the only reason your complaining is because it'll probably be Jeri who chews you out about it," Naruto chuckled, he knew all about Takato's crush on the busty and crazy girl (AN in a previous AN I decided that Jeri's 13 year old figure would be like Hinata's pre-timeskip one, so no complaints about it).

Takato blushed a little, "Yeah, so?"

"You really are hopeless you know, out of all the girls to have a crush on it just had to be the crazy one didn't it?" Naruto's chuckles were a little louder, though he kept their conversation at a whisper level, something Takato was grateful for, "You really should be thanking me you know, the more times you talk to Jeri the less nervous your going to be around her, thus the more likely it is that you'll eventually be able to ask her out, you do know that at the current rate you'll be in your forties before that happens."

"Sh-Shut up," Takato whispered with a blush prominent on his face

"What're you guys whispering about?" Henry asked as he saw them just as they walked through the main doors.

"Just that Takato's likely to become a 40 year old virgin," Naruto said frankly only to be elbowed in the ribs by Takato for the crack, "kidding, kidding. We were talking about the 'pint sized pyromaniac' that's loose in the park."

"Yeah, Mr. Moory gave us a lecture about that, I'm guessing that Ms Asaji gave one to you guys as well huh?" Henry asked, knowing that even if it was someone from his class the student was likely to get no more then a slap on the wrist, Mr. Moory was a huge softy and he hadn't given out any more then one day's detention to any one student in years.

"Yeah, though Ms Asaji's threat was a month's worth of detention," Takato said to Henry's low whistle, "Yeah, so I was thinking, who could it be, I mean it wasn't any of us, you and me have parents who are too strict to let us stay out that late and Naruto's not the type to prey on couples."

Terriermon popped down out of the tree they were standing next to, hanging upside down from a branch using his ears to anchor himself, "Wise up guys, they just think it's a kid because it's too small to be an adult."

"Hate to say it, but the bunny's got a point," Naruto said before considering the options, "it's not Guilmon because he doesn't have that sense of humor nor that much control over fire, Strabimon, Calumon and Terriermon can't use fire and Renamon's far too serious to play a prank, so this is either some midget who got shafted one too many times or it's a digimon with a crooked sense of humor and who is able to control small fireballs, likely a Rookie."

"Naruto, Terriermon, have you guys met any species of digimon that would fit that description, either here or back in the digital world?" Takato asked, he and the others had been told about Naruto's 5 years in the Digital world, just not that his house in the mountains story was fake, or the fact that Naruto wasn't even from this dimension originally.

"Nothing comes to mind, there are a fair few rookies that can use fireballs, but I don't know of any that are sour enough to play practical jokes on couples," Terriermon answered, most digimon tended to avoid messing up tender moments, mainly from the acknowledgement that in the digital world there were far too few of them. (AN in my fic, only Renamon and Guilmon have met Impmon thus far.)

"Yeah, same here, though I'm thinking a virus type, considering that data and vaccine digimon are usually better adjusted then that, of course there are exceptions to every rule," they all nodded to that, all of them knowing from experience that virus types in general tend to have a fouler temper then the other types, Guilmon was an exception to that rule though it was obvious to anyone that knew him from the beginning that fighting was in his data.

"Well, maybe its just some kid playing a prank," Henry suggested lightly, only to be met with skeptical looks from the other three, "Oh that's right, our luck isn't _that_ good."

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Later that evening Guilmon had a visitor outside his shed, the same Digimon had shown up the previous evening and taken more then half of his bread. However this time Guilmon had buried his bread so that he and he alone could get to it. Takatomon had told him about there being a digimon that was picking on couples in the park and he wanted to see if it might be Impmon.

"What did you bury the bread for?" Impmon asked, peeved, "You hoping it'll grow or something?"

"Bread doesn't grow, silly Impmon," Guilmon replied, he was very glad for the knowledge download Strabimon had given him, he was far more knowledgeable now then he would have been without it.

Impmon face-planted, "I knew that pineapple head! I'm just very surprised that you do what with your tamer locking you up in this cage night after night," Impmon started to put together a plan, "Come with me my saurian friend and I'll show you some fun, unless of course, you're afraid of the dark!"

"I'm not afraid, I'm sensible, Takatomon will be very mad if I break out again and I might not get any peanut butter for a week," Guilmon said, citing Takato's threat about what would happen if he broke out again without a damn good reason, then he remembered his thoughts about Impmon being the 'pint-sized pyromaniac'.

"Good grief!" Impmon said before he leapt up into the branches of a nearby tree, "Chicken!" he yelled as he looked back at Guilmon.

"What kind of fun?" Guilmon asked, acting like he was starting to come around, Strabimon had included a couple of acting lessons in the knowledge download, it wouldn't fool someone who really knew him but Impmon was likely to be fooled easily.

Impmon lit a fireball on his finger tip and held it close to his eyes, "Scaring people silly, what other kind of fun is there, especially when you prey on the people who are completely oblivious to everyone else at this time of night."

Guilmon had his confirmation, Impmon was the perpetrator, now to get rid of him, he'd tell Takatomon in the morning. "Scaring people is boring, I'd rather play with Calumon," he said before walking into the shadow of his shed, shouting something back to Impmon before his tail disappeared, "At least Calumon is original with his games!"

Impmon merely stood there dumbfounded with his right eye twitching, he'd seen the little puffball called Calumon occasionally, the kid was the nuttiest digimon he'd ever met, if pineapple head preferred Calumon's company to his then he wasn't going to force himself to put up with the saurian, he'd have fun on his own, decision reached he ran off into the trees.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Typical saurian, ruin my fun why don't cha," Impmon grumbled to himself as he walked through the park, he had scared off another couple a few minutes ago but Guilmon's words just kept intruding and spoiling it for him, "Ah what the hell am I getting so upset about, pineapple head practically lives in a bubble, everything he knows was probably taught to him by that tamer of his, he doesn't know what real fun is."

Just as Impmon reached that conclusion he saw a digital field with a Devidramon trapped in it.

"That's more like it, somebody's bio-emerging!" he yelled happily be clambering to the roof of a nearby building, "Aw is little Babydramon not able to get out of the mean old digital field," he said to Devidramon in a babying voice. Devidramon roared in response, annoyed that it wasn't able to destroy this little insect, "is big Babydramon gonna rip Impmon's head off, that's so cute," he continued in a baby voice before he made a small slice in the digital field, completely unaware of the consequences while he continued to yammer to himself, though once Devidramon roared to let Impmon know what he'd done his attitude took a quick 180, "Aw come on, I was laughing with ya, honest." Devidramon chuckled evilly as he knocked Impmon into the bushes below before taking off.

"This is what's called a tactical error," Impmon muttered to himself as he watched Devidramon head for the business district of town. Impmon got up and ran to follow Devidramon, knowing that there was going to be a decent fight at the very least.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Takato and Guilmon arrived in the business district to see Devidramon atop one of the twin towers; it looked like he was searching for something. Guilmon had told Takato about Impmon so that mystery was solved, but now they had to take care of a humongous dragon digimon, this was just not their day. Of course their day got even worse when Devidramon spotted Guilmon and dived down to attack…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Naruto, Rika, Henry and their digimon arrived at roughly the same time to see Devidramon knock Guilmon into the ground after Guilmon tried a power, speed and hyper-wing combo.

"Crap, Devidramon, as champions go they're among the most powerful, Guilmon doesn't stand a chance," Naruto said when he spotted Guilmon's foe, then he saw something else out of the corner of his eye just as Guilmon got trapped under Devidramon's claw-like tail, it was Calumon, and his crystal matrix was glowing. "Unless, of course, he digivolves…"

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Guilmon!" Takato cried out in panic once he saw the predicament his partner was in, Devidramon was just getting ready to finish it when the screen of Takato's D-ark sent out a blast of white light as Guilmon started to shine with a huge amount of red light…

DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon digivolve to … Growlmon!" (AN I am not doing the digivolution scenes for canon characters, don't like it? tough titties.)

"Bullseye, baby," Takato muttered to himself, very proud of his partner for managing to digivolve just in the nick of time, he was worried there for a sec, though he could tell that Growlmon had full control of his faculties judging by the fact that his pupils were still large and round, so he was still able to think.

"Well, Takato, I've gotta hand it to ya," Naruto said as he walked up to him, Henry, Rika and the digimon following him, "in this case, last is most definitely not least. Growlmon has more raw power then I've seen in any champion digimon before, and he has full control of every last drop of it."

"Color me impressed goggle head, you actually did something right," Rika said in congratulations, "for once."

"Not bad Takato, not bad at all," was all Henry had to say, still in awe of the fact that he could actually _feel_ Growlmon's power, something they could all do but it was the first time that Henry had ever felt anything like it whereas the others could for ages due to the bonds they had with their digimon.

It was touch and go for a minute there but Growlmon now had the advantage, and he wasn't going to waste it, Takato had programmed 2 hyper-wing cards into his D-ark because he thought it was a useful card and Growlmon called upon the second summoning 6 shining feathered wings on his back before he launched himself at Devidramon.

The two digimon slammed into each other before they started to circle each other, ascending as they did so, the occasional Crimson Claw or Dragon Slash being heard by those below as they tried their melee attacks on one another, Devidramon not having any range attacks that were powerful enough to anything but annoy Growlmon and Growlmon not wanting to miss his opponent and hit a building with his Pyro Blaster. Finally Growlmon landed a solid hit with his Dragon Slash, he spun around and grabbed Devidramon around the chest from behind before he pulled them both into a nose dive, Growlmon was using a cool hyper-wing trick that Strabimon had taught him, he started to spin, disorienting Devidramon. Their combined force from the spinning was more then enough to knock Devidramon out when Growlmon slammed him into the ground, letting go and flying clear of the impact just in time. Growlmon flew so that he was directly above the crater before flames started to emerge from his mouth, with a cry of Pyro Blaster Growlmon let loose a torrent of flames that slammed into Devidramon, deleting him in a matter of moments. Growlmon ignored the floating data from his recent kill as he landed in front of Takato, who ran forward and wrapped his arms around Growlmon's leg, laughing in joy and relief.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Aww maan, I was hoping pineapple head would get creamed," Impmon whined from the top of a nearby sign, "Ah, it's no fun around here no more, I'm scramming."

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"This is becoming an embarrassment," said a blonde man who wore sunglasses and played with a lighter, he had been watching the fight from his office window, and now he watched as those children stood around and talked with the beasts as if they were actual life-forms! "Heh, it doesn't really matter, because very soon, all digimon will be erased," he muttered to himself as he watched the children leave with their pet monsters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**********************************************************************

**AN**: Like it, hate it? Please review, I got 20 for chapter 6 and I want that number exceeded for this one.

Oh btw, for all you guys and girls who like NC-17 fics, I've got a Naruto one up and running over at Adultff, the title is "Lilith's Heir" check it out!

This is Necros signing out, "BYE, EVERYBODY"


	8. IceDevimon's Revenge

Disclaimer: On Chapter 1 page

Chapter 8: Icedevimon's Revenge

_Previously on Naruto's Digital Destiny…_

_"Oh Well, I'll take your data another time warrior," this time he was loud enough to be heard by Lobomon and Jijimon, he then spread his wings and took off, dodging the howling laser attacks that Lobomon sent after him in frustration…_

_Now the Story Continues …_

The weekend after Devidramon was destroyed all of the Tamers got a signal indicating a massive bio-emergence, at least 20 champions had bi-emerged at once and in, thankfully, the same place, deep within Shinjuku Park. They had all been together at Guilmon's shed, just hanging out really, when they got the signal, though a look at the digimon showed that they were slightly intimidated by so many foes at once, what if they were all as strong as Devidramon? When they arrived in the digital field that, thankfully, contained them, they saw that that wasn't the case, but then they did seem to be more disgusting then intimidating.

They were insectoid Digimon.

Every last one of them was a damn BUG!

3 Kabuterimon.

5 Snimon.

4 Stingmon.

And **8** Roachmon!

All eight of the new arrivals recoiled when they saw their new adversaries who were smack bang in the middle of a clearing with large trees surrounding it, though whether it was from intimidation at the thought of 20 champions at once or the smell that the Roachmon gave off, even I, the author, do not know. (AN though I'm betting the latter ;P)

"How the hell did this many champions bio-emerge at the same time?" Rika asked the others, she had never seen anything like it before, 20 champions in the same moment?

"No clue, but I do know that we have to take them out before they figure out that the digital field doesn't extend into the earth and dig under the barrier," Naruto answered, truly dreading the consequences of such a thing.

"No kidding, I do NOT want to see what those guys would get up to in a populated city like Shinjuku," Henry seconded, Takato nodded, agreeing with them.

"All right, there's no way we'll be able to tackle this many as rookies," Strabimon said to the others once the shock to his nose had lessened, those Roachmon STANK, "Champion forms digimon, I want this infestation destroyed within the hour."

"Right," the other 3 digimon acknowledged.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon Digivolve too … Growlmon"

"Terriermon Digivolve too … Gargomon"

"Renamon Digivolve too … Kyubimon"

"Strabimon Digivolve too … Lobomon"

"Let's do this," Lobomon said as he prepped his Light Kendo, all four of the Digimon charged the Insectoids, they wanted to make sure that none of these bugs got to the world outside the Digital Field.

(Growlmon)

Growlmon charged towards a group of Insectoids, 2 Snimon, 2 Stingmon and a Roachmon, intent on doing some bug stomping when the 2 Stingmon noticed his approach and unleashed a large swarm of bee-like insects with a dual cry of "Insect Lord", Growlmon knew from experience that something that small wouldn't be able to penetrate his hide so he stormed straight through the swarm.

The 5 Insectoids were a little shocked that that attack didn't work, but that didn't stop them, the Roachmon called out "Yard Sale Bomb" making a piano, a fridge and a pool table fall from the sky aimed for Growlmon's head.

Growlmon saw the projectiles and activated the speed booster in Takato's D-ark, speeding up to the point where he avoided them completely and stampeded Roachmon, deleting him due to the sudden squashing sensation, and rammed right into one of the Snimon, knocking him into the other Snimon, making them fall in a tangle of limbs, Growlmon took those two out with his "Pyro Blaster" and turned to look at the Stingmon only to find them both right in his face and hitting him with a combined "Stinging Spiking Strike" the rapid kicks from both champion digimon disorienting Growlmon for a moment, though that was all the 2 Stingmon needed.

"Spiking Strike!" they both yelled as purple spears of energy extended from their forearms, they attempted to stab to stab Growlmon with the spears only for Growlmon to duck at the last moment, his experience from the gauntlet, which he had finally gotten all the way through yesterday, aiding him in avoiding the strikes completely. Growlmon suddenly lunged upwards using a double "Dragon Slash" uppercut to slice both Stingmon clearly in half, deleting them both.

Growlmon's portion of the competition defeated, he looked around to see if anyone would need his help, only to see a large explosion from where Kyubimon was fighting just a second ago…

(Gargomon)

"Why do I get all the smelly ones?" Gargomon asked himself as he rushed towards a group of 5 Roachmon, it wouldn't be a good idea to face those guys at long range after all, their Yard Sale Bomb and Junk Chucker attacks are just what his sensitive nose did not need.

"Roachmon Flyswatter!" all five of the Roachmon called out as they launched themselves into flying kicks, Gargomon dodged 2 of them, whapping them with Bunny Pummel attacks to delete them before the other three knocked him flying.

Gargomon used his hand to turn his tumble into a controlled somersault, landing on his feet he blasted the other 3 Roachmon with a Gargo Laser volley, tearing through the Roachmon and deleting them.

"Oh yeah, uh huh," Gargomon was doing a victory dance, succeeding in doing little more then look like an idiot, when he was knocked of his feet by an explosion that happened behind him, right where Kyubimon was fighting a second ago…

(Kyubimon)

Kyubimon's opponents were a pair of Roachmon, which she had no trouble roasting with a Fox Tail Inferno, and the 3 Kabuterimon who were far harder to beat then she had first thought. The Kabuterimon were big, but that didn't make them clumsy or easy to hit, they spent the entirety of their time in the air, avoiding every Fox Tail Inferno and Dragon Wheel she sent at them, Kyubimon was just coming out of the spin from trying another Dragon Wheel when she was hit in the side by an Electro Shocker from one of them, knocking her to the ground.

Kyubimon couldn't move for a moment, a moment that the Kabuterimon capitalised upon.

"Electro Shocker!" they all yelled, sending 3 large balls of lightning flying directly at the downed Kyubimon.

They hit at the same moment…

(Lobomon)

Lobomon was up against 3 Snimon and 2 Stingmon, he was gonna need a lot of pizza after this one. (AN well he's gotta have a fav food don't he?)

Lobomon blocked the Twin Sickles attacks from the 3 Snimon using his Light Kendo, unfortunately he couldn't do anything but defend as they were keeping up a veritable barrage of the attacks, only pausing when one Stingmon or the other tried to stick him with a Spiking Strike, they were showing far more co-ordination then was usual for such species, usually Stingmon and Snimon tended to keep to themselves, as such they rarely had any experience in fighting as a group, even rarer was the fact that the 2 species were co-operating, usually they were at each others necks, not to mention that Kabuterimon usually couldn't stand Roachmon. There was something else going on here.

Lobomon was getting sick of being on the defensive, time to up the ante.

"Slide evolution … Kendogarurumon!"

Kendogarurumon planted his wheels then took off with a growl of "Howling Star," he sliced through the Insectoids, most of them not even knowing what hit them.

When Kendogarurumon came to a stop he saw the that Kyubimon was down, and that 3 Electro Shocker attacks were heading straight at her… he planted his wheels…

(Everyone)

**BOOM!!!**

The blast from the 3 combined attacks sent 2 Tamers and Gargomon stumbling, Naruto standing thanks to the tree climbing exercise he knew, Rika was still standing because Naruto had kept her upright with a hand around her waist, and Growlmon still stood because he was too heavy… wait… where was Kendogarurumon?

"Kyubimon!" Rika cried out, certain that she was severely damaged by such a strike.

"Damn noble idiot," Naruto grumbled to himself, he already knew what his partner had done; Strabimon never could handle seeing a girl deleted, especially not one he had started to like as more then a friend.

When the dust cloud from the explosion dissipated everyone could see exactly what had happened, Kendogarurumon had taken the attack for Kyubimon, he was standing over her, his armor badly damaged and his entire form was smoking. Kyubimon, who was under him was looking up at Kendogarurumon in shock and awe, he had saved her, again.

"Why?" Kyubimon asked upon seeing the damage that Kendogarurumon had taken, protecting her.

"Hehehe," Kendogarurumon chuckled weakly, that explosion had taken a huge chunk of his life energy with it, he was barely able to sustain his champion form at the moment, "I'll survive, you wouldn't have, it's that simple." No it wasn't, he had started to fall for the foxy digimon, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it, especially not now, when a single attack would delete him, he wouldn't leave that kind of scar on her conscience.

Kendogarurumon's form was starting to lose energy, his body was losing form, he had to de-digivolve or he was done for, unfortunately for him, at his current health level he wouldn't be able to sustain rookie, his body started to glow, before it shrank, becoming something far smaller then what Takato, Henry and Rika were used to seeing, even Naruto had only seen this happen once before, he returned to his In-Training form and immediately passed out, his new form resembling a Tsunomon, only completely white, even the horn.

AlbinoTsunomon landed in front of Kyubimon's nose, she gathered him up in her tails, he had saved her, now it was time to return the favour. "Cover Me!" she yelled at Growlmon and Gargomon, both of whom nodded and immediately started firing Pyro Blasters and Gargo Lasers at the Kabuterimon, meanwhile Kyubimon was running towards the tamers, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew that he would be safest with Naruto.

Kyubimon dumped AlbinoTsunomon in Naruto's arms before she turned around to face the Kabuterimon, all three of which were perfectly fine as they had been able to dodge Growlmon's Pyro Blasters and their chitinous armor was too strong for Gargomon's Gargo Laser to penetrate. Kyubimon spread her tails, starting the preparation for her Fox Tail Inferno, but she took it one step further, using the attack modification lessons Strabimon had taught her she combined it with her Dragon Wheel, making 1 3ft long blue flame appear on the tip of each tail, the ends of the tails arranging themselves to look like blue dragons were emerging from each of her tails.

"FoxFire Dragons!" Kyubimon yelled as she launched the 9 dragons, each of which looked like a dragon headed comet with a six foot tail, and Kyubimon could control every one of them, she guided them so that all nine hit every Kabuterimon, the power in them enabling them to burn straight through every one of their targets before 3 aimed at each Kabuterimon, all of which were just barely hanging on at this point, and exploded on contact.

As all three Kabuterimon disappeared in a blaze of blue fire Kyubimon collapsed, exhausted, that had taken a lot out of her, she de-digivolved to conserve energy, still kneeling and panting.

"Whoa, Renamon, that was soo kick ass," Rika commented, impressed, she could tell that Renamon was exhausted so she didn't glomp her in relief that she was ok, that could wait until later, besides, there were witnesses.

"Is Strabimon going to be all right?" Renamon asked, she was grateful for Rika's words but she had to know if her actions had been wasted, Strabimon had saved her twice now, if she was honest with herself she was starting to feel something for him, but it wasn't the lust that she knew from her previous relationships, though that was there, there was something else there too, along with a very healthy dose of respect.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine Renamon, good work, and that wasn't bad at all for an on the spot improvisation," Naruto said, he was very impressed, not even Strabimon had been able to modify his champion attacks to such a degree, he was able to fire multiple projectile attacks and channel Naruto's elemental chakra into his blade strikes, but never combine two attacks so expertly. Once he was done complementing her he looked at the unconscious In-training in his arms, that was a close one, one more hit and he would have been done for, Naruto would have done something himself but by the time he had started forward Kyubimon had already taken charge.

"A little help here," they heard from behind them, they looked to see something they couldn't help but chuckle about, Henry was tangled in a thorn bush and Takato was hanging upside down from a tree.

"All right, we'll get you out of there," Naruto said before he turned to Gargomon and Growlmon, "Hey guys, come and save your tamers from the evil plants!"

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Later that night at Naruto's apartment, it wasn't much, one bedroom, bathroom, lounge area, office, kitchen, but it was enough for the two of them, especially seeing as Naruto had saved up and gotten a large TV, a really good computer, and a really comfy couch. AlbinoTsunomon had woken and had immediately proclaimed that he was hungry, now Naruto remembered why he hated it when Strabimon went back to In-Training form, they were eternally hungry, Naruto swore that his entire body was a stomach when he was Tsunomon (AN AlbinoTsunomon is a mouthful so I'm shortening it to just Tsunomon). Tsunomon would not shut up until the pizza Naruto ordered arrived.

Naruto watched as Tsunomon dug into the Pizza with the corners of his lips twitching, he had a damn good idea why Tsunomon did what he did today, and he was going to tease him about it mercilessly.

Tsunomon paused in his pizza diving to look up at his partner for a moment, he saw his lips twitch, "What?" he asked, annoyed that Naruto had found something that he found funny, Tsunomon did NOT enjoy being an In-Training again, all of his emotional control went out the window.

"You're crushing on Renamon," Naruto said in a teasing voice, it was about time that he'd gotten interested in a worthwhile girl but that did not stop him from teasing the In-Training.

"Shut Up!" Tsunomon yelled, blushing before he finished off the first pizza and bounced over to the second, yes he really was that hungry.

"Strabimon and Renamon sitting in a tree K I S S I N G," Naruto continued, Strabimon had teased him for years about his crush on Lillymon, now it was time for some payback.

"I Said SHUT UP!" Tsunomon yelled, he sped up on the second pizza so that he'd be full enough to argue properly.

Naruto nicked one of the slices of pizza and took a bite out of it, watching as Tsunomon's eye twitched, Naruto swallowed before saying, "Make me."

"Bubble Blow!" Tsunomon yelled, blowing a bunch of tiny white bubbles into Naruto's face, where they popped, _'Gotcha, now gimme back my pizza,'_ Tsunomon thought to himself before bouncing up and taking back the slice of pizza that Naruto had nicked while he was distracted.

Naruto leaned back into the couch, looking like he was done before he let a final shot slip, "the fox and the hound," he teased, citing an old movie that they had both liked when he was 9.

Tsunomon screamed a war cry and bounced at Naruto, trying to bite him as Naruto just moved out of the way, sometimes flicking Tsunomon's horn to rile him up even more.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

That night in the Hypnos tower…

"Whoa, we've got a huge amount of data coming through," Riley said from her observation chair, she started to send a tracer.

"Another blasted wild-one I suppose, get a tracer on it," Yamaki ordered from his desk, playing with his lighter as he usually did.

"Already on it," Riley replied, _'I'm not an idiot you know,'_ "Whoa, the wild-one, it completely destroyed the tracer," Yamaki got to his feet in concern, that had never happened before, "there's something else that's strange, not all of the data coming through is the wild-one, looks like its got a carry-on bag the size of a small jet."

"Well that's certainly different, do you have any idea what it's bringing?" Yamaki was understandably concerned, that might be some kind of weapon after all.

"Not sure, but I don't think it's volatile, the readings I was able to get from the tracer indicated frozen data, completely inactive," Riley answered, she didn't like the idea of a wild-one bringing cargo either, even if she didn't think they were as bad as Yamaki made them out to be.

"Well, in that case it's probably nothing important," Yamaki decided, frozen data was completely useless after all, "as we can't get a tracer lock we don't know where it'll bio-emerge, it looks like we'll just have to wait for the screams before we can do anything about it."

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

The next day Naruto was wandering around the shopping district with Tsunomon on his head, once Tsunomon had calmed down last night Naruto had finally finished the technique he inherited from his father that he knew if he'd had a normal gennin level training in chakra control that it would've taken twice as long, not to mention that he probably wouldn't be able to make it using only one hand like he could now (AN; In the manga Naruto only knows tree-walking and water-walking exercises by this point, however my Naruto knows far more control techniques, including wind and lightning manipulation, not to mention that without the Kyuubi his chakra is not as intense and nowhere near as chaotic), thus he felt like treating himself, and Tsunomon, by buying something that they both wanted, a DVD player, a bunch of action movies to go along with it, and all of the seasons thus far of MythBusters.

"I'm hungry," Tsunomon announced, big surprise.

"When aren't you when you're like this?" Naruto asked, it had taken 5 pizzas to tide the little bastard over last night, Naruto really could not wait until he digivolved back to Rookie, though he was starting to suspect that he was staying as an In-training this long on purpose.

"When I'm asleep," Tsunomon replied truthfully, "I'm still really low on energy you know, the more I eat, the quicker my digivolution will come."

"Yeah, yeah, only after you eat me out of house and home," Naruto grumbled, he was like a friggin black hole when he was like this.

"Hey, isn't that Rika, maybe she has some food," Tsunomon said when he spotted Rika across the street talking with her mom, well her mom was talking it looked like Rika was backing away slowly, and it looked like she had Calumon with her … joy.

Naruto got within hearing range just in time to hear Rika mutter, "You just HAD to be cute, didn't you?" to Calumon.

"Yep, I am certain that it is the duty of all In-Training digimon to be cute and hungry," Naruto said, bringing Rika's attention to him, and the digimon on his head.

"Hey Naruto, Tsunomon, what are you guys doing here?" Rika asked, thankful that her mother had just been swamped by her adoring fans, and thus was not able to witness a casual conversation and draw her own conclusions, no matter how much those conclusions would be what Rika wanted.

"Getting something to eat," Tsunomon said matter-of-factly only for Naruto to reach up and flick his horn.

"Heading for a decent electronics store actually," Naruto corrected, "I figured that it was about time I got a DVD player and a few DVDs to go with it."

"He's being a right little glutton, isn't he?" Rika asked in amusement as they walked into a nearby alleyway, better to have such a conversation where few were likely to hear it, looks like that was one aspect of digimon that the cartoons got right, their hunger in In-Training form.

"Oh the stories I could tell," Naruto replied, "the little bastard went through 5 pizzas last night, if it weren't for the fact that I keep a tab with the company I would be screwed, you know the delivery boys don't do eftpos yet. Even worse, the little bugger raided the pantry again at like 3 in the morning, he didn't get very far though," Naruto lowered his voice, as if he was sharing a secret, "I found him when I woke up at seven, turns out that he'd tried to open a can of spaghetti with his horn only to stick his horn right through it and several others, covering himself in tomato sauce and Kami only knows what else, it took a full hour to get him back to white!"

Rika giggled, there were very few things that could make her giggle, Naruto and Strabimon complaining about each other was one of them.

Tsunomon didn't like the fact that Naruto was telling embarrassing moments to Renamon's partner so he grabbed a tuft of hair between his teeth and pulled.

"Yow, Tsunomon!" Naruto yelled before grabbing the little annoyance by the horn then holding him at arm's length, "Just because I'm telling embarrassing things to Renamon's Partner is no reason to pull on my hair," Naruto said, knowing exactly why he did it, Rika's eyes lit with curiosity before Naruto filled her in, "You remember the reason he gave yesterday when he took the attack for Renamon?" Rika nodded, "its complete bullshit, he did it because he's been crushing on little miss foxy, and he couldn't bear to see the girl he'd fallen for hurt."

"Naruto you asshole, I did not take my teasing of you this far when it came to your crush on Lillymon!" Tsunomon yelled in frustration as he thrashed, this was another thing he hated about being an In-Training, Naruto could subdue him so easily!

Rika was happy to know about Tsunomon's crush, knowing that it was highly likely that it was mutual, but she was not happy to know that Naruto had a crush on another girl, digimon or not.

"Oh, please, you blabbed straight to her face as soon as you found out, besides, that ship has sailed, I've long since gotten used to the idea that Lillymon and I'll never be together," Naruto retorted, unknowingly easing Rika's fears.

"Yeah, only because she's a lesbian, if she were straight and unattached you would still be mooning after her," Tsunomon shouted at him.

"Yeah, probably, but remember, its you with the crush this time, finally on a worthwhile girl too," Naruto said, something in his voice telling Tsunomon that the argument was over.

"What do you mean, finally with a worthwhile girl?" Rika asked icily, she accepted the fact that Lillymon was one of those unattainable crushes everyone has at some point or another, like her old one on Orlando Bloom, but Naruto had better give her an answer she liked, she was not gonna like it if Tsunomon planned on toying with Renamon.

Naruto looked toward Rika, who still had Calumon in her arms, both of which he'd completely forgotten about in the fight, "Oh, well, usually the kinds of girls Tsunomon here is interested in are kind of like parasites, they may look pretty, but their attitudes are likely to drain you dry in short order, let's see, one of his girlfriends was using him and another girl he was interested in was a well known gold-digger, thank Kami he got out of that phase."

"Oh," Rika said, a little shocked, when she found out he was interested in Renamon she figured he had decent taste in the opposite sex, apparently not, "Well that explains it," _'I wonder if they know that Renamon is listening to every word they say,'_ Rika wondered, knowing that Renamon had opened the link just enough to hear what Rika heard when Tsunomon first started talking.

Naruto bonked Tsunomon on the head, stunning him, "Are you willing to co-operate now?" Naruto asked him sarcastically as he put Tsunomon back on his head, not really expecting an answer; he bet that Tsunomon more or less resembled a stunned mullet right now. Naruto looked over and asked Rika, "You wanna join us for lunch? I'm buying."

Rika thought about it for a second, "What the hell, I got nothing better to do," she replied, agreeing that lunch did sound good, "What are we getting anyway?"

Naruto thought about it, "Hmm, how about burger and fries? I'm in the mood for something quick and easy."

"Sure," Rika agreed, it did sound like something she would have gotten anyway.

"Yay, food!" Calumon shouted, happy that they were finally getting somewhere, those guys were so silly, arguing about whether or not they liked a girl, what was the point when those girls were friends with them anyway?

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Naruto, Rika, Tsunomon and Calumon had been eating in the booth in a quiet corner of the fast food restaurant for about 15 minutes when Naruto caught a flash out of the corner of his eye, Rika saw it too and groaned, she had been enjoying herself, she should've known it wouldn't last. The paparazzi had found her, it usually wasn't too much of a problem anymore, but every now and then one of them would show up and try to snap a pic of 'the next big thing' i.e. her, with her mom being one of the most successful fashion models in the world everyone into fashion expected her to follow her mothers footsteps. Rika did NOT want to think about the chaos that would be caused once everyone caught wind of the fact that she had been eating in the quiet corner of a restaurant with a boy, especially seeing as she was notoriously antisocial.

"Excuse me, I'll just take care of the little annoyance," Naruto said to Rika, he knew how to handle pests like this. Naruto got up and walked over to the drink refiller, snatching the guy's camera on his way past, it took him a second to realise that he wasn't getting any noise from his camera anymore and then realise that there was no camera, he looked around for the culprit only to see his camera in the hands of the kid he'd spotted in the quiet corner with Rumiko Nonaka's daughter, he'd found them by pure chance actually, he'd seen Rika when he came in for his own lunch and when he saw that she was talking amiably with a boy he'd gotten his camera out, certain that such a shot would've gotten him a lot of money. The guy, I'll call him Bob, rushed over to the kid and tried to get his camera back, key word being tried.

When Bob put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention Naruto grabbed his hand and flipped him onto the ground before proceeding to make one hell of a racket.

"Pervert! Paedophile! What are you doing taking pictures of little kids for huh?" Naruto hollered, drawing as much attention as possible and making everyone bar Rika, Tsunomon and Calumon believe what he was saying, "I think I'll make sure that this stuff never sees the light of day!" he yelled before he smashed his camera on the ground, stomping on it a few times for good measure, by now everyone but Naruto, Rika, Tsunomon, Calumon and Bob were convinced that Bob was a pedo who had been taking pictures of little kids to share with his pedo friends, the fathers and mothers in the place took exception to this and started to beat the hell out of him, Naruto, Rika, Tsunomon and Calumon escaped in the confusion and Naruto guided them into an alleyway before he, along with Rika and Tsunomon collapsed into laughter, Calumon simply looked at them with his head cocked, not getting the joke.

"That hahaha, that was incredible, hehe," Rika said between laughs, she thought that he'd do something to scare the guy off but that public humiliation would stay with him forever.

"Oh man, I haven't seen you do something this crazy in years," Tsunomon panted once he'd stopped laughing, it was always a riot when Naruto did something like that but he hadn't seen it since that time when Naruto screwed with a bad tempered Tortomon when he was 11.

"Yeah," Naruto said once he calmed down, "I haven't done something that crazy in years, man, I've been missing out."

"What's a paedophile?" Calumon asked, still confused about what was going on, he thought it was probably bad though, judging by how those older humans had reacted to it.

"Trust me Calumon, little buddy, you don't want to know," Tsunomon replied, being the only one who had the guts to say anything about it, Calumon had been created as an In-Training and had stayed an In-Training ever since, it was possible that he actually couldn't digivolve, and thus he would never understand sex because rookie level was like puberty to a digimon, until then they're still, more or less, in the cooties stage.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Rika was heading home after a good afternoon with Naruto, Calumon had long since wandered off on his own, when she felt a strange aura, it was ice cold, and evil, and right behind her, "Renamon," she whispered, terrified, most bio-emerged digimon were cranky, sure, but she had never felt something this, _evil,_ before. Renamon had barely phased in when she was grabbed around the torso by a large white hand, a hand that when Rika turned to look, she knew belonged to a digimon that nobody wanted to trifle with, IceDevimon. IceDevimon grabbed Rika around the torso as well before he sank all of them through the concrete, his evil laughter and Rika's high pitched screams being the only evidence that anything had happened at all…

When Rika regained consciousness she was aware of three things, 1; she was restrained at the hands and feet, 2; Renamon was restrained in a similar way next to her and 3; it was fucking freezing! Rika heard an evil chuckle and looked towards its source, yep, it was IceDevimon.

"Now now Rika, you don't want to disappoint my other guests by leaving do you?" IceDevimon asked when he saw that Rika was trying to wriggle her way free, before he moved aside, revealing Henry, Takato, Terriermon and Guilmon bound in a similar fashion as the way she was to the opposite wall, all of whom were still unconscious, "I must admit, they were a trifle more difficult to acquire then I had first thought, the red saurian sniffed me out long before I even revealed my presence," IceDevimon said to himself.

"What do you want you frozen freak?!" Rika demanded, she had been having a great day and this wacko just had to ruin it!

"From you? Absolutely nothing," IceDevimon replied, "for you see, its not you I'm after, you are merely the bait for my trap."

_'Wait, if we're the bait then that means,'_ Rika thought before she finished it out loud, "Naruto."

"Yes," IceDevimon confirmed, "I have longed for the day when I would kill him and destroy his digimon. They kept me from what was rightfully mine once, now I will get my revenge." (AN; IceDevimon is a sociopath so he sees the data from the village as rightfully his, no matter how immoral it was) "And thanks to the swarm I sent through yesterday," _'Insectoid digimon are so easy to lure when you know how'_ "they are in no condition to stop me," Once he said that IceDevimon walked to the centre of the room, cackling insanely.

"Do you really think that you stand a chance against them," Rika yelled after him, desperately hoping she was right, "you lost once, you will lose again!"

IceDevimon looked over his shoulder back at Rika before he answered, "That was two years ago, I have loaded the data of hundreds of digimon since then, take a look for yourself, at my conquests!" IceDevimon threw his arms upwards, illuminating the frozen cavern as he did so, showing hundreds of rookie, armor and champion digimon frozen in blocks of ice, "Some of them even had human partners of their own you know, that blonde brat is far from the only human who has found their way to the digital world," IceDevimon bragged, relishing in the horror evident on Rika's face when she heard this.

"W-What did you do to the tamers?" Rika stammered, this digimon was the wrong kind of crazy!

"Why, I killed them of course," IceDevimon stated, Rika's eyes took on a new kind of terror at this, most digimon tended to avoid killing humans for one reason or another, but this one was proud of the fact that he had killed Kami only knew how many, "it really is quite different to deleting digimon, a digimon just breaks apart, their data either dissipating or being absorbed by the one to destroy them, but a human's physical form lingers after death. And the blood Ahhhh, delicious blood," IceDevimon said in absolute rapture, Rika was thoroughly freaked by this point, "I had my first taste almost 18 months ago, and I haven't passed up a chance to get more since," IceDevimon suddenly appeared right in front of Rika, stroking her cheek with the tip of one of his claws, "and when you have served your purpose, my dear, I believe that your blood is going to be the tastiest yet."

Rika was scared witless, this digimon was different, he was a psychopath, and if Naruto didn't save her, she was as good as dead.

_'Please, Naruto, save me, save us," _Rika thought to herself, praying that he would get here in time.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Naruto was jumping across the rooftops towards the shopping complex with the giant ice cube on the top of it; Tsunomon was tucked under his arm. Both of them had felt when IceDevimon announced himself by radiating his aura to such a magnitude that any digimon within Shinjuku would feel it, but there was something different about the aura, Naruto hadn't noticed the difference, but Tsunomon did, IceDevimon was able to encrypt messages into his aura, it only took a moment for Tsunomon to figure it all out, but when he did he went even paler. It took Naruto yelling at him, asking what the hell was going on for Tsunomon to snap out of it, when Tsunomon told Naruto the message he had sped up, not risking getting there too late, IceDevimon had gone too far, and now he would pay.

_"I have your friends Naruto Uzumaki and Strabimon, all six of them, and for every 30 minutes that you don't show to face me, one of them will die. I wonder which I will start with, the red-headed girl, Rika right? Or maybe the Renamon, quite a shame too, she's a beauty for her species Haha Hahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"_

That was 15 minutes ago and Naruto was going as fast as he could to get ahead of the deadline. Both Naruto and Tsunomon had never thought that they would run into that psycho again, but apparently he was back.

_'Damn it, if we survive this I'm going to start doing what I should have done a while back,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he bounced across the rooftops,_ 'the tamers need to know how to fight too, I've been an idiot, trusting far too much in the idea that no digimon would breach the barrier that our digimon couldn't take care of. Damn it if he hurts Rika I'll never be able to forgive myself.'_ Tsunomon was thinking along similar lines, though Renamon replaced Rika.

When Naruto leapt from one of the buildings onto the side of the shopping complex IceDevimon had taken roost on top of he ran up the side of the building, not caring who saw him, they wouldn't be able to get an accurate picture anyway. Naruto glanced at his watch, damn only 5 minutes left, Naruto sped up, praying that he wouldn't be too late…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Looks like they won't make it in time to save one of you," IceDevimon said to Rika and Renamon as he decided who to kill first, contrary to his message he wanted Rika and Renamon to watch as the ones they'd started to fall for died at his hands, Renamon had woken a few minutes ago, though the others were still unconscious, "I usually don't like to kill someone if I can't watch the light fade from their eyes, but this time I'll make an exception," IceDevimon said to himself as he walked toward Henry who was starting to stir, "Ah, that's much better," IceDevimon laughed as he drew back for a stabbing strike, aiming directly for Henry's heart, Henry's eyes had snapped open upon hearing the laugh that he had heard right before he was knocked out, Henry stared at IceDevimon as he started to lunge forward, "Frozen…"

**"RASENGAN!!!"** **BOOOOOOM!!!!!**

A hole was suddenly blown in the top of IceDevimon's museum of fallen foes, destroying 3 armours and a champion, the data of which Tsunomon promptly absorbed, the data wasn't anywhere near as potent as it once was, but it was enough, Tsunomon knew he'd need all the energy he could get for this battle.

"AlbinoTsunomon digivolve to … Strabimon!"

Once the smoke cleared Rika, Renamon, Henry, the newly awakened Terriermon, Guilmon, Takato and the annoyed IceDevimon could see two figures, both approximately the same height, one of which was a blonde 13-14 year old boy with a silvery blue jacket and the other was a slightly wolfish digimon silhouetted by the full moon behind them, Naruto and Strabimon have arrived.

"Ahhhh, the hunter arrives, only to find that his prey," IceDevimon stared with a smug tone in his voice, "has laid a trap."

"This is not good," Strabimon whispered to Naruto, "I'm only at about half strength, there's no way I can fight him on my own, never mind digivolve."

"Tch, this was gonna happen at one point or another eventually, you free the others, I'll take care of the bastard," Naruto replied, he knew that the following battle would be tough, but he didn't have a choice, if he failed, they were all dead.

"Right," Strabimon whispered before he looked at IceDevimon again, "He's stronger now, be careful."

"I know," Naruto whispered back before he yelled, "Oi! IceDevimon, you lookin for us you frozen bum!"

"Why yes I am Blondie, here to get frozen again?" IceDevimon replied, he was confident that he would win, the boy didn't stand a chance against him last time and the digimon, though at rookie level, was too exhausted to be a threat.

"Not really," IceDevimon heard from behind him, IceDevimon was a little shaken, there were very few digimon that were that fast (AN; Naruto used a wind body flicker to get there so fast, that's not his normal combat speed).

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Naruto asked IceDevimon as the others watched in shock and awe.

_'What the? How the hell is he so fast?!'_ was pretty much what everyone but Strabimon was thinking, though paraphrased for each person.

IceDevimon growled to himself before he swung behind him with a Frozen Claw attack which Naruto jumped over, Naruto landed on top of IceDevimon's outstretched arm and punched him in the face with a blow enhanced with enough chakra to make a serious dent in a tree knocking IceDevimon back and causing him to lose balance. Naruto jumped up and drop kicked IceDevimon in the neck with another chakra enhanced blow, taking advantage of every moment in which IceDevimon's guard was open, IceDevimon collapsed on the ground, cracking the ice beneath him, IceDevimon was ready for Naruto's next attack though and whacked him with a Frozen Claw attack, sending him flying, IceDevimon got back to his feet and fully focused on his opponent, not noticing that Strabimon was freeing the others in the background.

Naruto was able to land on his feet facing IceDevimon, when he was stable he launched his surprise, he had been doing hand-seals as he flew. "Wind Style: Twin Dragon Twisters!" Naruto shouted as he launched two dragon-shaped twisters from his fists at IceDevimon, both of them hit the surprised digimon, slamming him into the wall behind him.

Again, the other digimon and tamers were shocked; a human shouldn't be able to do something like that! The extreme strength and acrobatic skill, maybe, but not control the very wind!

IceDevimon got back to his feet, he now knew that his opponent was able to do things that a human shouldn't be capable of, it was like he was half-digimon or something, nevertheless, he wasn't going to let the human control this battle any longer. IceDevimon flapped his wings with a cry of "Avalanche Claw!" sending dozens of icicles flying at Naruto.

Naruto jumped 20ft into the air to dodge, he was going through hand seals again, this time it was for a jutsu that he wasn't that familiar with, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missile!" he roared before launching a dragon-headed stream of flame from his mouth at IceDevimon, though IceDevimon was ready this time.

IceDevimon launched himself into the air, over the flames, and straight for Naruto, who's mouth he noticed was smoking a little, apparently he wasn't able to use fire without hurting himself, all the better. IceDevimon tried a Tundra Freeze attack, launching a beam of super-cooled air from his eyes at Naruto.

For a second it appeared that IceDevimon's attack had worked, at least until Naruto turned into an block of ice covered in strange paper tags, which then exploded sending IceDevimon into another wall. Naruto reappeared in front of IceDevimon thanks to another body flicker and aimed for IceDevimon's frozen heart with his sword, which had been covered in liberal amounts of wind chakra, he ran IceDevimon through only for IceDevimon to start chuckling.

"Have you forgotten?" IceDevimon asked, humour still evident in his voice, "I'm a heartless wretch!" IceDevimon whacked Naruto flying into another wall with a Frozen Claw attack and watched as he fell to the ground, boulders of ice falling on top of him, Naruto's sword flew out of the pile of boulders and stuck itself into the ground, point-first.

IceDevimon was laughing like the deranged lunatic that he was as he landed between the sword and the stair well (AN the pile of ice is on the other side of the roof), he was about to finish the job with another Tundra Freeze when he became aware of something, all of his hostages were free, they were standing near the stairwell watching the battle, looks of horror on everyone's face but Strabimon's.

Strabimon was instead, looking at the sword as it transformed into Naruto in a puff of smoke, Naruto charged IceDevimon's back with a ball of swirling light in the palm of his hand, he lunged forward with a yell of "RASENGAN!" planting the ball in IceDevimon's unprotected back.

IceDevimon's back arched around the rasengan, he was giving out a cry of pain as he began to spin like a top whose focal point was the rasengan, he was sent flying into and through the wall of ice above the other tamers, red data particles spinning out of the vortex as IceDevimon was deleted, his hall of horrors going with him.

Now that it was over Naruto collapsed, he was exhausted. Strabimon ran over and got under Naruto's arm, helping him to stand and face the inevitable barrage of questions from the others.

"What the, what the hell was that?! How did you do that?! Control wind, breathe fire, and use little balls of light that cause Kami only knows how much damage!" Rika started with the questions, more or less taking the words straight out of the other's mouths.

"Hehehe," Naruto chuckled tiredly, he had a feeling that Rika would be the first to ask the more important questions, he answered them anyway, he'd never get any piece otherwise, "you tamers remember the energy you felt within you during your meditation lessons?" he asked, all of them nodding, though only Henry, Rika and Renamon seemed to see where he was going, "that was it, that was chakra."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**********************************************************************

AN: well I think I'll stop it there, btw I skipped Guilmon's de-digivolution problems because he wouldn't have them with Naruto and Strabimon around. I think I portrayed IceDevimon rather well, don't you.

R&R guys

Oh, I'm putting it up to a vote, do you want me to include more Naruto characters, yes or no, put it in your reviews, I'll probably be holding this vote until Vikaralamon shows his ugly mug so there's plenty of time.

This is Necros signing out, "BYE, EVERYBODY"


	9. Chakra 101

Disclaimer: On Chapter 1 page

Chapter 9: Chakra 101

_Last Time on Naruto's Digital Destiny…_

_"What the, what the hell was that?! How did you do that?! Control wind, breathe fire, and use little balls of light that cause Kami only knows how much damage!" Rika started with the questions, more or less taking the words straight out of the other's mouths._

_"Hehehe," Naruto chuckled tiredly, he had a feeling that Rika would be the first to ask the more important questions, he answered them anyway, he'd never get any peace otherwise, "you tamers remember the energy you felt within you during your meditation lessons?" he asked, all of them nodding, though only Henry, Rika and Renamon seemed to see where he was going, "that was it, that was chakra."_

_Now, The Story Continues…_

The Tamers and their Digimon merely looked at Naruto and Strabimon like particularly dense stunned mullets, it actually took nearly half a minute before one of them decided to question him further.

"Chakra?" Rika parroted, confused, sure she had felt the energy during the meditation lessons that Naruto had started her and the others off with but she never dreamed that she could actually utilise it.

"Isn't chakra an Indian idea? A kind of energy that comes from combining physical and spiritual energy in the body?" Henry asked, he had heard of the basic idea from his uncle once but he hadn't thought any more of it.

"I have no idea where the idea originated from, but you do have the most basic idea of what it is, though it is far more complex then just that," Naruto replied as he started to get some of his strength back, "Listen, this probably isn't the best place to talk about this stuff, we should head over to Guilmon's shed, I'll fill you in when we get there."

"All right Whiskers, but you better be really forthcoming when we get there," Rika answered with a slight growl in her voice, she didn't like the fact that he'd had these abilities all along and had felt the need to hide it from he … from _them_.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Naruto gave out a loud sigh of relief when he sat down with his back against the wall next to the door of Guilmon's shed, his fight with IceDevimon had been rough, and he didn't like to admit it, but he was slower in that fight then he should have been, he was getting rusty.

"So," Rika said in a sharp voice as she stood in front of him with her arms folded across her chest, an angry scowl on her face, she was upset all right, he had these abilities all along and he never saw fit to at least tell he … them about them.

"(sigh) Chakra is the energy you all felt during your meditation lessons, all humans have it and even the Digimon have an equivalent, though Digital Energy is somewhat more specialised then chakra," Naruto started his explanation wearily, he was exhausted and he really didn't like being on the receiving end of Rika's glares and accusations but he knew he had to clear the air if they were going to continue to trust him, "With the proper instruction and training you can do anything from running faster and hitting harder to controlling the five basic elements to walking on water," Their expressions were kind of incredulous from that last example but they, meaning Rika, allowed him to continue with his explanations, after all he had shown his ability with the first 2 examples so the 3rd wasn't that much of a stretch, even if it was slightly unbelievable, but then they'd had digital life forms as their best friends for at least a few months now, "What Henry said earlier was true, the simplest explanation for the origin of chakra is the blending of physical and spiritual energies within the body, but that's merely the beginning."

"Think of a secondary circulatory system, like the one composed of veins and arteries that transports blood and oxygen throughout you body, only this one isn't physical, rather it is ethereal, only visible to those sensitive to such things, this circulatory system transports chakra throughout your body, though unless you can utilise it there isn't much you can do with it, still I'm sure you guys have heard of tales of people performing amazing physical feats while under heightened emotional stress," Naruto paused for confirmation at this point.

"Yeah, like that incident in the papers a couple of weeks ago," Henry replied, "y'know, the one where a mother of an infant lifted a car _by herself_ because her infant child was trapped underneath it, the reporters and doctors wrote it off as an adrenaline surge though."

"Of course they did, they didn't have an explanation that was provable by their current level of understanding so they made one up that sounded right, adrenaline surges _are_ capable of increasing a person's strength by a great amount, but that example you just gave is just not possible without chakra as a booster as an adrenaline surge wouldn't increase a person's strength enough to lift a car, though use of chakra under such conditions is erratic at best and has killed more people than it has helped," Naruto answered before he continued with the explanation, "some civilisations have figured out how to access and manipulate this energy over the centuries, there have been various methods throughout the generations, many of which you likely wouldn't find out of place in a manga, everything from direct influence over the elements, which is incredibly difficult but not impossible, to controlling the minds and emotions of those around you, which, again, is very difficult, even if you have an aptitude for it, has been tried and many of them have been done successfully by one chakra using civilisation or another."

"So I take it that you're from one of these civilisations," Takato stated, the others were a little shocked that he had picked up that little detail so quickly but when Naruto nodded Rika, Henry, Terreirmon, Renamon, and Guilmon were stunned, they might have known that he was capable of controlling an energy they previously had no idea about but to come from an advanced civilisation?

"The latest evolution of chakra using civilisations, the 5 Hidden Villages, Konohagakure, which is where I was born and lived for 8 years of my life, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure, home to highly trained ninja, many of whom are capable of using chakra in ways that would make me seem like a complete novice, but the people that live within those villages are, more often then not, savage warriors. Little more then assassins for hire, there were very few that I remember that were ninjas that were decent people as well. There were many that would wipe out entire families because of one traitor that was related to them, even if the family and the traitor hadn't even seen each other for well over a decade."

"Tch, not to mention that many of the bastards were hypocritical bigots, there was this one clan that, through the use of a slave seal, I'll explain seals later, enslaved well over half of their own clan just so that those in charge could prosper, anyone with that seal was tortured using said seal for the slightest act of disobedience or defiance, hell sometimes those without the seal used it just for kicks," All of them, but for Strabimon who already knew this was disgusted and horrified, "and do you want to know the real kicker, that clan was one of the most noble and highly respected clans in the entire village."

"H-how could they do that, to their own flesh and blood!" Rika near yelled at him with tears in her eyes, she remembered the agony that she had put Renamon through, and she regretted every moment of it, so she couldn't understand how these people could be so cruel and callous to their own family.

"The hell if I know Rika, I'm just glad I got out of that village before their insanity could infect me too," he answered earnestly, "I don't know how it happened, exactly, but on the night of my 8th birthday I went to sleep in my shabby apartment, I am an orphan so I lived alone with a meagre stipend to supply me with food and stuff, and I woke up in the digital world the next morning and Strabimon was the first Digimon I met, we've been together ever since."

"But if that's the case, how'd you learn how to use chakra?" Henry asked, damn he'd hoped no-one would pick up on that one.

"Digignomes," Strabimon answered for him, he knew that Naruto was starting to tire so he picked up the slack, "we ran into a few a couple of weeks after we met and I asked them if they could get Naruto's belongings for us, little buggers went a little overboard though, they got everything that rightfully belonged to him, it didn't matter who the original owner was, if it belonged to Naruto by right then they got it for him, hell they even restored everything that was damaged to it's original state. And I do mean _everything_, from scrolls detailing techniques and training methods to his great-great grandma's underwear," that made everyone snort and/or chuckle.

Naruto groaned, "did you have to remind me of that, the woman was an Akimichi for crying out loud," Of course, then Naruto had to explain everything he remembered about all of the clans that he remembered or that he inherited from, didn't matter whether or not they were extinct, still, the general consensus was that he was off the hook.

(AN: remember that Naruto left Konoha on his 8th b'day, therefore he never met Iruka, he never became friends with the rookie 9 or Gai's team, the only good things he remembers about Konoha are the Sandaime and Teuchi & Ayame from Ichiraku, so he has no problems with bashing the entire village)

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

After all of the questions that Henry, Takato and Terriermon could think of had been asked the started to split up and go their separate ways, Henry and Terriermon to his family's flat, Takato to the Matsuda Bakery, Guilmon stayed in his shed because he knew that Takato's parents would probably freak if they saw him. However, before Rika left she grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him out of there, when he tried to make a noise of protest she simply snapped over her shoulder that she wasn't done with him yet as she dragged him towards her place, Naruto probably could have simply put his foot down and stopped her from dragging him, but frankly, he was exhausted and he really should have known that Rika would have more questions for him…

When they arrived at a park near her house Rika pushed Naruto onto a bench and stood in front of him with her fists on her hips and glared down at him, she knew that he hadn't told her everything yet and until he did he was still in the doghouse as far as she was concerned.

Naruto took a quick peek at Rika's expression before he sighed, he _really_ should have figured out earlier that she would want to interro … question him in private, Takato, Henry and Terriermon might be satisfied by useless trivia but Rika was a little bit more demanding then that, it came from the fact that, when it came to fighting she was a bloody perfectionist.

"So, what do you want to know?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't let her temper rule her as it had before she came around to his way of thinking when it came to Digimon.

"Everything," She snapped, yep, she was pissed, thankfully though she was still thinking rationally, "you might have distracted the others with useless trivia but that won't work on me Naruto Uzumaki, I know that you left out a lot about your life before you wound up in the digital world, and even more about what you did when you got there."

Naruto sighed again before he started, truthfully he'd never liked lying to Rika in the first place, but he didn't think that he'd ever get a chance to tell her the truth without completely ruining the trust she had in him. Now however, that trust was hanging by a thread and the only thing that would repair it was by telling the honest, unedited truth, it was an opportunity that he had been waiting and hoping for, sure the others were decent friends, but Rika was … special.

"We only have enough time for a summary tonight, but I swear to you, that when I get the opportunity I will tell you all of it, ok?" Naruto replied, hoping that she would see that he was being honest about this, he wasn't trying to delay but he really doubted that they'd be able to cover everything within the next few hours before Rika's curfew.

"(sigh) Alright, but you had better not lie to me even once," Rika answered him as she poked him in the chest before she sat down on the bench beside him, she got the felling that his life had not been an easy one and that she might need to sit down for it, "You can start with why you didn't tell me about this stuff earlier," she said to him sternly, not even noticing that she hadn't bothered with the 'us' this time.

"At first, I wasn't sure I could trust you," Naruto shrugged before he continued, "but as I got to know you better I started to procrastinate, thinking up scenarios where I would tell you and you would either feel betrayed or you would be afraid of my capabilities and whatnot, Strabimon told me many times that I was just being paranoid and that it wouldn't happen, and on some level I knew he was right but every time I tried to tell you, I panicked, afraid that I would lose you as a friend (and possibly more), heh, I knew that I was being pathetic but I couldn't help myself, and now I find myself cornered, with no choice but to tell all and you could not believe the amount of relief I'm feeling right now hehe."

Rika exhaled as she heard his explanation, it was plausible, likely even and she couldn't really fault him for it, after all she hadn't exactly told him everything about herself yet, never mind the fact that her secrets were nowhere near as big as his, but still, "I guess I can't fault you for that, hell I probably would have done the same thing in your position."

"(sigh) thanks Rika," Naruto replied before he started on the summary of his life up to this point, he knew he would have to clarify some things later on, but right now, he was just thankful that he wouldn't lose her due to his own stupid mistakes, "10 days before I was born, a monstrous demon fox with nine tails known as the Kyuubi no Yoko was awakened, no-one is sure what drew it's ire, but it awoke in a rage, destroying everything it came across and leaving a trail of devastation in it's wake as it travelled towards the village of my birth, Konohagakure …"

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

It has been 3 months since IceDevimon's assault upon the tamers and things had been going fairly swimmingly. Rika had eventually gotten the full story from Naruto's lips, needless to say she wasn't too happy with the residents of Konoha either after how they had treated him but she had accepted that, due to the fact that they were in another dimension, it was pretty much impossible to take her ire out on those who had earned it, instead, she channelled her righteous anger into the training that Naruto had stated a few days after IceDevimon's appearance, at this point both Takato and Henry were about the same level as a newly instated Genin of Konoha, even if Takato excelled in wind style Ninjutsu whereas Henry was better at Taijutsu, having been trained by his uncle for years already. Rika however, was better then the both of them put together, admittedly she wasn't as gifted in Ninjutsu as Takato or in Taijutsu as Henry, but she was about high genin to low chunin level already with her expanding repertoire of fire style jutsu and the kenjutsu she had started learning from Naruto when he gave her the weapon that was tied for first place in his ancestors collection…

**FLASHBACK**

'Ugh, I can't believe that mom put me through that torture she calls a photo shoot, again!'_ Rika thought to herself as she stormed down the street dressed in just about the most horribly _cute_ outfit her mother could find, the thing had teddy bears on it for kami's sake! (The same dress that Rumiko put her daughter in during the photo shoot in the anime) _'I swear, if she does this one more time I'm gonna spread some nasty rumours to the press … nah, if I do that then the bloody vultures will just hound me for more and I'll never be rid of them, actually if I do that all it'd really do is increase her popularity.'_ Rika thought to herself as she walked, there had to be something that would get it out of her mom's head that she was going to follow into in her footsteps like some kind of mentally ill puppy, after all not even a kicked puppy would willingly put itself in that kind of spotlight, the thing would have to be missing the majority of it's brain, _'Ah forget it, I'll never be able to do anything to mom that'll get her to lay off, hell if she knew that I am currently capable of beating the snot out of her ridiculously expensive bodyguards then she'd just try to smother me more in an attempt to _protect_ me,'_ with that her thoughts turned to the boy who had trained her over the last week to be able to trample said bodyguards, and against her will she felt her cheeks start to heat up, _'gah, what is wrong with me, sure the guy's attractive and he's a been a better friend to me than anyone else, bar Renamon, but still, that is no reason to go all gaga over the guy, and I just know that Renamon is listening to my thoughts and giggling her furry butt off,'_ when she thought that she suddenly felt a sensation that was all too familiar over her bond with Renamon, the BUSTED feeling, yep, she'd been listening, _'(sigh) so do you have any advice Renamon? I am, after all, going NUTS here, some input about ways to keep what little remains of my sanity would be nice,'_ Rika sent to her Digimon partner wryly._

'I honestly believe that you'll come to your own decision no matter what I say,'_ Renamon replied to the young woman who was currently having her very first real "boy problems", Renamon knew that she had made a good choice of potential boyfriend, and she also knew that Rika knew that, but to be fair she had been freaking out almost as much when she and Flamedramon had first gotten together, she had been expecting something along these lines ever since she had first seen that Naruto's attraction to Rika was mutual, but regardless on whether or not the coming relationship between them would blossom or not, Renamon knew that it would be a good experience for Rika so she decided to reassure her, _'know this though, the things you feel for him are completely mutual Rika, and I will support you, no matter what path you decide to take.'

'(sigh) well I thought that he was attracted to me at least, I really don't have all that much experience with this kind of stuff … and, thanks, for the suppor…'

_WHAM_

_Rika could not believe that she had just done that, she had been concentrating so hard on her conversation with Renamon and sorting out her feelings that she had run headfirst into someone, knocking both of them on their asses, apparently whoever it was hadn't been paying too much attention to where they were going either…_

_"Rika?" Oh god no, "What on Earth are you wearing?" Yep, it was Naruto, and he was currently looking at her as if she had just announced that she absolutely adored all things cute, which, considering what she was wearing wasn't too surprising. "Wha, hey where are we going?" Naruto asked as she grabbed his arm and forcibly dragged him into an alleyway._

_"Get me out of here," she growled at him once they were out of view in a tone of voice that he knew not to bother messing with so he simply put his left hand on her shoulder and triggered a standard teleport jutsu (the smoke shunshin that Kakashi uses when he shows up at the team 7 bridge in the anime) with his right, the standard teleportation jutsu was the easiest to use thus he was able take a passenger along using one-handed seals, it was notoriously tricky taking passengers along using the other, more complex forms of teleportation jutsu which is why it had been stressed in the instructions not to take passengers along using anything but the standard version unless you have mastered the more advanced one seallessly while taking a human analogue passenger, like a dummy or something and besides, the less complex the jutsu the less you have to concentrate and the more you can concentrate on where you want to go, which is why he preferred using the standard one for any teleportation over 500 metres anyway, and in this case they were going nearly 3 kilometres back to his apartment, Rika's place was nearly 3 times that distance so he didn't bother, especially seeing as, at distances beyond 5 kilometres the chakra requirement required grew by leaps and bounds, Rika already knew this so she wasn't so surprised to see his apartment when the smoke cleared, even if she had never been there before she knew that the place was his simply because of the fact that Strabimon was currently absorbed in an online Age of Empires III game on the computer, which he appeared to be dominating, Strabimon didn't even acknowledge the fact that they were there, but judging by the fact that there was a _cold_ pizza next to him then Naruto and Rika highly doubted that he was aware of anything but the game at the moment._

_Rika took a quick look around at the apartment, standard bachelors apartment, a little mess but nothing that couldn't be cleaned up with a few minutes of work, before she turned back to Naruto and asked, "I don't suppose that you'd have anything I could change into?"_

_"Hmm, well I've got a bunch of my ancestors clothes here," Naruto said as he took off his jacket and activated the storage seal tattoo on his right arm, Rika was still new to chakra in general and storage seals in particular so she was still a little awed when a huge scroll (similar in size to the forbidden scroll in Naruto anime) appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto laid the scroll on the ground and unrolled it at least halfway, the first quarter of the scroll were covered in standard storage seals which were below clan names from Naruto's original dimension, this section was devoted to the clan specific jutsu and histories. The next section was split into 7 columns with spirit, healing, fire, water, wind, lightning and earth as headers with 6 storage seals below each one, each one bearing a title of S, A, B, C, D, or E, this was basically where all of the non-clan specific jutsu were stored. The section next to it had 4 storage seals in a column with chakra theory as the header, the 4 seals bearing the titles beginner, intermediate, difficult and expert, which was where chakra theory and control exercises were stored. The next column was just like the last only it had Seal Theory as the header, that was where all of the sealing texts went, It was after that that they finally got to the section Naruto was looking for, with a double heading of clothing this section was first split into sexes then into age groups, Naruto pumped a little chakra into the Female – Early teens seal, making a scroll a little bit bigger then a normal sized sealing scroll pop out which he gave to Rika saying that he trusted that she remembered enough of their last lesson on how to use seals in order to get what she needed then put everything she didn't away when she was done with it, Rika nodded before grabbing the scroll and disappearing into the bathroom to get changed out of the monstrosity that her mother had forced her to wear._

_While Rika was getting changed, Naruto opened his scroll a little further to show a much larger section with well over a dozen storage seals under the header, which was Weapons, every one of the seals had a title and when Naruto located the "chakra conductive weapons" seal he popped it out before unrolling the first 3 metres of the new scroll before he found what he was looking for, he had been thinking of an ideal weapon for Rika, because frankly she got into a lot of trouble and he'd feel a little better if she had a reliable weapon on her. The weapon he'd chosen was a Ninjato, a single edged sword that was shorter then a katana but longer then a wakizashi that had belonged to someone he knew had taken very good care of it and made sure that it was in excellent condition every time it was used, The infamous Red Death of Uzu no Kuni, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, his mother. If it were anyone else he would never let this blade out of his sight, the only weapon that came close to being the same value in his eyes was his father's "Flying Thunder God" Kunai, but he had dozens of them, the blade of the Red Death was completely unique, made of true chakra steel the blade appeared to be made of transparent crystal, legend had it that this blade had seen his mother through so many battles that it became permanently stained by her enemies' blood, turning it from the calm blue that it had been on it's forging into the deep blood red it was now, it had been given the name the Demon Slayer, and for good reason as it was this blade that had taken the lives of so many lesser demons on the eve of the destruction of Uzu no Kuni, no other blade had taken so many demon lives that night._

_Naruto knew that he was going to give Rika this weapon, but he had to make sure that she knew how to use it first, he would start training all of the tamers in the use of the weapons he had chosen for them this coming week, but Takato and Henry would be receiving standard weapons, bladed knuckle busters for Takato (Asuma's weapons) and a metal bo staff for Henry, both of which would be chakra conductive but they were nowhere near the quality of the Demon Slayer._

_Naruto re-sealed the Demon Slayer before taking out a Ninjato sized and weighted bokken as well as a scroll on the basic stances for the sword style he intended to teach her, might as well give her this stuff now seeing as he was going to give similar things to the others when he next saw them anyway, he wanted her to study the material and become familiar with the weapon, because she would have little time to do so once the training started._

_Naruto turned around when he heard the bathroom door open and his jaw very nearly hit the floor, he knew she was attractive before but right now, she was the perfect combination of deadly and sexy, the epitome of what a kunoichi should look like. Rika was wearing a silk sleeveless black top with a silver and gold version of the Taoist symbol over her heart with an enlarged version on her back and form fitting but not quite 2nd skin pair of black silk pants with ghostly blue flames similar to Kyubimon's foxfire at the bottom of the pant legs, she had steel capped boots on and she had fingerless gloves and bracers on her forearms which had the same Taoist symbol as the one over her heart on the back of the fists but otherwise they were dark purple, Rika's hair was up in it's usual spiky tail and her eyes glittered with mischief as she watched him try unsuccessfully to get words to form in his mouth several times, she normally didn't dress to impress but she had fallen in love with the outfit the moment she had seen it, it had belonged to Naruto's cousin on his mother's side twice removed or something, and the best thing was that, according to the description, these clothes had an auto repair seal woven into the very fabric, not to mention the fact that there were several copies of the same outfit, she definitely wouldn't do it under normal circumstances but she was going to ask Naruto if she could take all of them, it actually didn't take all too much convincing, all he asked was that she leave one behind so that he would be able to get a seamstress to duplicate it, just in case._

_Before Rika left with the bag containing the monstrosity, her spare outfits and the bokken and training scroll inside she kissed Naruto on the cheek as a thank you, for everything, before she fled down the stairs, blushing from the roots of her hair right down to her collarbone, damn hormones._

FLASHBACK END

Her Mother hadn't been very impressed about her leaving that afternoon but even she admitted that the new outfit was awesome, at least, she did 3 seconds before she asked where it came from, Rika really hadn't been paying attention when she said it had come from a friend who didn't have any need of the outfit. Rumiko had leapt upon that little titbit of news like a pack of ravenous wolves, she might be a typical airheaded model in many aspects, but she was still Rika's mother and she had been worried about her daughter's lack of friends for the past few years, Rika had no choice but to tell her about Naruto, Henry and Takato, though she mainly talked about Naruto as he was the one that Seiko knew about the most, only having heard about Takato and Henry in passing and thus Seiko could confirm things, though neither Rika nor Seiko dared tell Rumiko about the mutual attraction between them.

During the 3 months of training not that many Digimon had bio-emerged and the only mention worthy ones were a Musyamon who Naruto took out in a sword fight on his own and a Harpymon which Rika torched with a Grand Fireball jutsu. All of them had gained a significant amount of ability since the start of their training, all of them having several C-rank and a couple of B-rank jutsu in their aligned element under their belts as well as several chakra control and elemental control exercises mastered. All of them had graduated from training weapons to the proper chakra conductive ones; though both Henry and Takato could tell there was something different about Rika's Ninjato they said nothing. Though Rika's reaction to the knowledge of who the original owner was wasn't unexpected, she tried to give it back, saying that it belonged to him and should stay with him, especially seeing as it was one of the few things he had to remind him of his mother, but Naruto wouldn't budge, he had his mother's diaries and that's all he needed, "and besides," he told her, "The Demon Slayer belongs in battle, to have it as little more then a museum piece would go against everything my mother believed in, at least this way, I know that one of the greatest weapons of my world is by your side, protecting you." Needless to say, she never tried to give it back again, but she did make sure to take care of it to the best of her ability, and to train to be able to use it as it should be used, to protect those she held dear.

It wasn't until a decently powerful champion level bio-emerged in the middle of a multi-level car park that Naruto thought things might get interesting…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Huh, a DarkLizardmon, wonder what she's doing in the human world, both she and her cousin Flarerizamon tend to prefer the volcanic region in the digital world, she's way out of her element here," Strabimon commented when he saw the Digimon, he was secretly a little peeved, he and Renamon were supposed to be having a night on the town right now, they had gotten together the night of IceDevimon's assault when she had dragged a few truths out of him about his actions against the insect type swarm, she had already known the answers but she wanted to hear it from him, when he admitted that he had come to care for her she simply kissed him on the cheek before wrapping him in a hug, neither had wanted to take things quickly so they were still dating thus far, kissing and light petting at the most, both of them acknowledged the fact that this relationship was different compared to their previous ones and they wanted to know why before they took things any further.

"Oh relax, you'll get to Renamon quickly enough," Naruto had known right away that something had happened when Strabimon had appeared in the apartment wearing the stupidest and sappiest grin he had ever seen his partner wear, at first he had assumed that Strabimon had gotten laid but when Strabimon had snapped that Renamon had more class then to sleep with a guy not half an hour after figuring how he feels about her Naruto had figured out that this was the kind of relationship that very few Digimon ever experience, this wasn't lust, this was genuine love, needless to say he had apologized promptly and had done everything he could to help him out with the new relationship ever since.

"Make me stronger, Help me digivolve!" DarkLizardmon pleaded in her growling voice, that was the first concrete clue they got that something was wrong, DarkLizardmons are usually very chatty, in fact there were times when one of them had been deleted merely to shut them up, but this one was acting like a drone, either that or she was already highly injured and her data was in flux, Naruto got out his D-ark but before he could use it she leapt at them, trying to attack, though they both leapt out of the way in time. But again, she wasn't attacking properly, DarkLizardmons are ranged fighters primarily, they usually only use close combat when they have little choice, but this one was acting more like a wounded beast then anything, lashing out at anything within range.

"Damn it, we have to knock her out, but I want her alive, if there's something that is attacking those between the worlds then we have to know about it," Naruto yelled to his partner, who nodded, having already come to that conclusion, unfortunately they never got a chance to enact their plan before a couple of gas grenades clattered to the floor between them and their quarry before the smoke from the grenades obscured everything from view. Naruto and Strabimon knew where the other was through their link thus they could hear that there were more people then just DarkLizardmon and themselves here, they decided through the link to hide, better to study your opponent from the shadows after all, unfortunately their plans were again foiled by the appearance of a helicopter beside the building which blew the smoke away, exposing Naruto and Strabimon standing next to each other looking towards a blonde man in a cheap suit wearing black sunglasses with what looked to be at least a dozen special forces government soldiers behind him, they also saw that DarkLizardmon was being loaded onto the helicopter inside a metal cable net, there was no way she was going anywhere.

"So, you're one of the naïve little children who believes themselves to be a 'Digimon Tamer', Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Yamaki said, quoting what little intelligence his subordinates had been able to glean on this particular tamer as he looked at the child standing there with that abomination standing next to him.

"And you're a low level Government flunkie that got shoved into a classified but not really important sector in the eyes of your bosses huh?" Naruto replied, enjoying the tick mark that appeared on his forehead, "Tell me, how many jobs did you fuck up to get stashed in an inane and unimportant job like this, what'd you do, give classified info to the wrong country? Sleep with the boss's daughter? Sister? Wife? Mother?"

Judging by the numerous ticks on Yamaki's forehead and the snorts and chuckles of the soldiers behind him, he'd either hit the nail on the head, or the SF's were newbies and Yamaki didn't take criticism well, personally he was betting on either just the last or maybe both.

"ENOUGH!" Yamaki roared, "I was going to let you go, little boy, but I think I'll take you into custody as well as your digital pet, after all you don't have any family that would come looking for you so if you disappear then nobody will question it," he snarled out before being frozen by pure fear, there was something about this child, something … terrifying, something … inhuman.

Naruto had released enough pure killing intent to make a small animal die from it, he could tell that none of the men in front of him had either any real martial arts training nor any great amounts of chakra in their bodies because they were completely incapable of overcoming it, he kept it up for nearly half a minute before he eased off, "You and what army?" he asked, making Yamaki look behind him as every one of the SF's except the pilot for the helicopter slumped over unconscious thanks to an excellent little genjutsu that one of his ancestors came up with for taking out civilians without any loss of life, it was actually quite a simple one and easy to control for someone with his level of training, only problem was that it didn't work on anyone who had an active chakra system, which is why it fell out of use in his original universe, but here it was perfect.

At this point Yamaki was in a full blown panic, that was no child, it must be another one of those digital freaks posing as a human, yeah, regardless, he needed to get out of there. Yamaki ran onto the helicopter and ordered the pilot to get back to Hypnos, the pilot tried to object but when he saw the state his fellow SF's were in he agreed whole heartedly with his boss, neither he nor Yamaki knew as they fled the scene with the DarkLizardmon aboard that those men were still alive and perfectly fine, merely unconscious, or that Naruto and Strabimon had used chakra/digital energy to stick themselves to the underside of the Helicopter in order to catch a ride, they had to know what Yamaki wanted with DarkLizardmon…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

About 10 minutes after the helicopter had landed atop the Hypnos Tower Naruto and Strabimon were navigating through the air ducts of the building, both of them had commented of the stupidity of just about every building designer on the planet because air-ducts big enough for an adult to crawl through were a common feature in every government building pretty much every where except for the 3rd world countries, and the only reason they didn't have them is because they didn't have the buildings either, I've said it before I'll say it again, there are only 2 things in this universe that are infinite, the universe itself and human stupidity, and I'm not too sure about the universe.

Finally, they found the room where DarkLizardmon was being kept in some kind of huge tank full of a clear liquid, though both of them would hesitate to call it water, suddenly one of the doors in the room opened and in stepped Yamaki himself, Naruto and Strabimon watched as DarkLizardmon was destroyed in an attempt to scan her data completely, from what they heard from Yamaki and the various scientists the reason DarkLizardmon was injured when she Bio-emerged is because of a Search and Destroy program that Yamaki himself designed called Yugoth which just barely clipped her, it was how they were able to find her so quickly, normally bio-emerging Digimon are able to hide themselves from Hypnos's scanners in the real world because all it monitors is the border, nothing else, but the disturbance caused by Yugoth allowed her entry point to be easily tracked.

Apparently, even though some of the other scientists had their doubts, Yamaki believed Digimon to be nothing more then clever animated AI programs that had found their way to the real world through nothing more then a fluke, he didn't believe that there was an actual digital dimension or even that Digimon were alive, and even worse, he would listen to and believe no-one but himself, he believed that Digimon were an accidental human creation and thus it his assigned duty to eliminate them, totally.

Yamaki also believed that the tamers were nothing more then children with an inflated view of themselves and that their partners were little more then rabid animals, despite evidence of their intelligence.

By this point Naruto had heard enough, he used his abilities granted to him by the digital energy flowing through his chakra system to hack into the Hypnos Mainframe using his D-ark and was about to plant a virus in their system before he saw a file titled … Juggernaut.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"… The damn thing is designed to act like a digital vacuum, sucking up any and all digital matter within range," Naruto explained to the assembled Tamers and Digimon the next day inside his apartment, the shed was too risky, "Yamaki doesn't know what he's messing with, this Juggernaut could, and most likely will, open the gate between the worlds even further allowing not only a greater number of Digimon through, but also more powerful ones as well, I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if an Ultimate is the first thing to come through the gate and if our luck holds, which I'm pretty sure it will, it's first act will be to come after us."

"Is there anything we can do?" Rika asked, she was still wearing her new outfit, which had gotten more then one raised eyebrow amongst the others but no comments, though now she had a black leather strap going over her right shoulder which held the Demon Slayer to her back.

"(sigh) I planted a virus, a nasty one which should take the next one or two months to remove from their system, but that won't work a second time, Yamaki's a shrewd one, he will have backups made once everything's in working order, and backups of his backups probably," Naruto answered her, "So we have one month to get in as much training as possible, I'll be teaching you guys the Shadow Clone Jutsu first, that way you won't be missed at home or school, we have one month and we have to make the most of it, because by the end of that one month, if we're not ready for what comes through that gate…"

Rika finished the sentence, "We're screwed."

* * *

* * *

AN: yes yes I know that it's been too fucking long, believe me I've been trying to get back into it, but unfortunately my muse went on a vacation and I didn't know were until yesterday when I finally tracked the little bitch down, I assure you she got plenty of lashings with the cat of nine tails, though I will admit that cleaning the blood out of the carpet was a bitch to do, I really should have done it outside.

PS I assure you that a either queasy or in law enforcement that my muse is not a real person, and therefore the things I do to her have no effect anywhere but in my demented imagination

PPS Oh, as for the vote as to whether or not I'm going to add more Naruto characters, it is now over since I honestly don't know how much of a more resounding no I could have gotten, so no it is

This is Necros signing out, "BYE, EVERYBODY"


	10. The Tiger's Roar

Disclaimer: On Chapter 1 page

Chapter 10: The Tigers Roar

Disclaimer: On Chapter 1 page

Chapter 10: The Tiger's Roar

_Last Time on Naruto's Digital Destiny…_

_"… The damn thing is designed to act like a digital vacuum, sucking up any and all digital matter within range," Naruto explained to the assembled Tamers and Digimon the next day inside his apartment, the shed was too risky, "Yamaki doesn't know what he's messing with, this Juggernaut could, and most likely will, open the gate between the worlds even further allowing not only a greater number of Digimon through, but also more powerful ones as well, I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if an Ultimate is the first thing to come through the gate and if our luck holds, which I'm pretty sure it will, it's first act will be to come after us."_

_"Is there anything we can do?" Rika asked, she was still wearing her new outfit, which had gotten more then one raised eyebrow amongst the others but no comments, though now she had a black leather strap going over her right shoulder which held the Demon Slayer to her back._

_"(sigh) I planted a virus, a nasty one which should take the next one or two months to remove from their system, but that won't work a second time, Yamaki's a shrewd one, he will have backups made once everything's in working order, and backups of his backups probably," Naruto answered her, "So we have one month to get in as much training as possible, I'll be teaching you guys the Shadow Clone Jutsu first, that way you won't be missed at home or school, we have one month and we have to make the most of it, because by the end of that one month, if we're not ready for what comes through that gate…"_

_Rika finished the sentence, "We're screwed."_

_Now, The Story Continues…_

It had been a rough month for all of the Tamers and their Digimon partners, but it had been well worth it, all of them were twice, if not 3 times as powerful as they were before, and they had shed the blood, sweat and tears necessary to get themselves this far.

Takato had become something of a prodigy at close combat with his trench knives, using his wind style jutsu to either attack at long range or pin his opponents so he can get closer, not to mention his often used combo with Growlmon, combining his Wind Style: Great Breakthrough with Growlmon's Pyro Blaster making a white hot inferno that not many Ultimates would be able to escape from unscathed, hell a direct hit would probably at least phase any MEGA that wasn't a fire elemental. Guilmon had progressed by leaps and bounds, he was now able to coat his entire body with the flaming energy he used for his Rock Crusher attack which can be used either offensively or defensively, Lobomon had learned the hard way not to try and grapple with him, in addition he had managed to half the energy required to use his Pyro Sphere repeatedly. Both of them had gotten much better at simple hand to hand as well.

Henry was becoming nearly impossible to hit with that bo staff of his, Naruto had made sure that it was pretty damn close to indestructible with the various seals he had inscribed on the chakra channelling steel and he was paying for it every time he sparred with Henry, he did win every time, but with the various earth style techniques and his pure skill with his staff and at hand to hand Naruto always had a few bruises by the end of each session. Terriermon had started to learn how to use his lightning affinity and he had already figured out how to incorporate it into his Terrier Tornado and Bunny Blast attacks, his energy levels were also much higher then before so his ammunition limit as Gargomon had doubled as well, the little bugger had gotten much faster too.

Rika had become something of a menace when she fought with the Demon Slayer in her hands, she had read up on Kushina Uzumaki's fighting style and various jutsus and, while many of them were water style there were a few fire style ones in there, nowadays it wasn't uncommon to see the Demon slayer ablaze with crimson flames as Rika trained and sparred with it, Rika had also perfected a few long range fire style jutsus like Fire Style: Flame Sniper (shoots a condensed fireball the size of a tennis ball at high speeds which is accurate at up to 500 metres), just in case the enemy ever figures out that it's far safer to try and attack at a reasonable distance. Renamon had concentrated on altering her Diamond Storm attack, and boy did she ever succeed, she was now able to form and launch crystals from anywhere within a 2 metre radius in any shape or form she desired, hell sometimes she formed the crystals into melee weapons like swords and spears which she grabbed and used, sometimes as if she had been born to them, she was becoming one hell of a weapons mistress, she had also managed to lessen the power drain from her Foxfire Dragons attack to the point she could use it 5 times without a recharge card. Needless to say their added deadliness only made them more attractive in Naruto's and Strabimon's minds.

Naruto had surpassed his former strength, he was now at least low jounin level and rather well rounded, even if he usually used Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu, he was no slouch with Taijutsu and Genjutsu, Naruto had started to concentrate more on his lightning affinity using a few of his ancestors scrolls as well as that of his first kill's scrolls (even if it wasn't deliberate on Naruto's part the Digignomes still consider Kakashi's scrolls to belong to Naruto by right of conquest) as sources for training techniques and jutsu, he didn't like using the Chidori considering the fact it needed extremely high speed to use, tunnel vision was practically guaranteed at those speeds, but he had managed to be able to channel chidori along his katana even though it wasn't quite perfected yet, he had learned a few other mid to long range lightning jutsus but at this point he preferred using his wind style jutsu as he had more experience using them. Strabimon had taken the idea behind the Wind Style: Wind Sword jutsu (Kaze no Yaiba) to create his own variation using his Light element, he was capable of using the deadly blades capable of slicing through trees on both arms at the same time, though it was draining, he had also been training to maximise the effectiveness of both his champion forms and slowing down the slide evolution time from 3 seconds to 1.5.

Needless to say, without the shadow clone training trick, none of them would have gotten so far so quickly, admittedly using dozens of clones to learn the same jutsu or technique didn't do anything to the amount of time it takes to learn because the clones would start at the same point and more or less learn the same thing, but if the original concentrates on physical exercises like kata and sparring while each clone works on a different chakra technique/jutsu or reading, that will work as every memory transferred back to the original is unique, all the various techniques and jutsus that are brought to a usable level can then be perfected by summoning clones to repeatedly use and experiment with the technique/jutsu.

Of course, it wouldn't be the Tamers if something didn't happen to make their lives that much more difficult…

_Flashback (1 week into training)_

_"Well, well, what have we here, looks to be a boot camp for brats and their digital pets!" yelled a loud and obnoxious voice from one of the taller trees nearby, making all of the humans and Digimon in the field lose their concentration to look up at the intruder, which just so happened to be a purple, 3' tall and extremely annoying loudmouth of a Digimon that everyone but Naruto and Rika had had the misfortune of meeting, Impmon._

_"Just ignore him," Henry advised once he had seen who the intruder was, he, Terriermon, Takato and Guilmon had run into him the afternoon before IceDevimon used them as bait and he could honestly say that he had never met a more offensive Digimon in his life!_

_"Easy for you to say, you can't smell him," retorted Terriermon, he wasn't that fond of the little puppy kicker either._

_"I take it that he's the Impmon you told me about?" Naruto asked Strabimon, who nodded._

_"Yep," Strabimon replied, he had ran into the little blabbermouth during the early days when he had been scouting out the competition before Guilmon had showed up, little bugger was just itching to get himself whacked._

_"Well I'll say this much for you brats, at least you guys take taming seriously unlike the other cry baby tamers I've met over the years," the Tamers and Digimon were confused, did _Impmon_ just complement someone? "Not that you could ever stand a chance against a real Digimon like me!" never mind._

_"Oh, Really?" Impmon heard from behind him, he tried to spin around to confront the one who was behind him but he was too slow, Naruto's steel capped boot rammed up his ass sending him flying as he squealed and held his backside with both hands as he flew over to the trees on the other side of the field and ran headfirst into an ironbark, knocking him out cold._

_"Alright, let's get back to work!" Strabimon yelled at the others as they stood there and watched Impmon's unconscious form, Strabimon's reminder snapped them out of it and they got back to working on their various projects. Somehow, all of them knew that that wasn't going to be the end of it._

_Flashback End_

And they were right of course, Impmon returned every day after that and promptly got beaten by whichever human's turn it was to knock him out, funnily enough after the first week Impmon stopped with the smart aleck comments and just showed up to fight, and each and every one of them could see that every time he got beaten that he came back the next day a little stronger and a little more eager, apparently he just wanted a good fight where he wouldn't wind up deleted and had taken to getting it by picking on those smaller and weaker then himself and by insulting those at the same approximate power level, he was just lonely and he liked the thrill of the fight. By the end of the month he was about the same level power and skill wise as Renamon when she first arrived in the human world, which was a large step up from his previous state, hell all of the humans and Digimon had learned to be able to tolerate him, even started to like him in Takato and Guilmon's cases.

In short, the month had been highly productive, good thing too because Yamaki was a very efficient little worker bee and had Hypnos up and running exactly one month after the Virus had wreaked havoc on his systems, the Juggernaut was now fully operational.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Finally, everything's working again," Riley muttered in her analysis chair in the centre of the Hypnos observation mainframe.

"Uh-oh, spoke too soon Riley," Tally said from her chair behind Riley, "We've got a wild one, but the scanners are barely even registering it. And if that isn't bad enough the tracer is acting erratically, hmm," Tally typed away on her keyboard to try and bring up the location of the wild one, when she got the data she knew there was something wrong, "What the, the tracker is saying that the wild one is right below us," Tally pulled her Virtual renderers up onto her forehead as she remarked, "but that's impossible!"

Just then an unmistakably young voice echoed up from the ground, "Calumon, Zoom, Zoom, here Zoom, there zoom, Calumon, zoom zoom, no underwear zoom," before the voice broke out into childish laughter. Tally looked down and saw what was undeniably the cutest thing she had ever seen, Tally knew that it was probably a Digimon but she didn't care, something that cute couldn't be dangerous, right?

"What ya doing all the way up there, huh?" Calumon asked when he spotted the female human sitting in an incredibly high, high-chair before he extended his ear-wings to glide up and take a closer look.

By this point Riley had also heard Calumon and twisted around in her seat to watch as the small, and incredibly cute, Digimon seemingly flew up to her partner effortlessly, which was pretty strange considering most animals need some kind of updraft to get air-born and there was no wind in here other then what came through the air-con vents. Riley was a little nervous, being the wiser of the two analysts she knew that just because something was cute didn't make it cuddly, still, she opted for the wait and see approach, after all, the little Digimon hadn't really made any threatening moves yet.

"Well? What're you doing up here?" Calumon asked as he came to face level with the strange human.

"Uhh … Just making sure that everything's working properly after that disaster we had last month," Tally replied nervously, she didn't think the little thing could fly after all, even if it did seem a lot cuter up close.

"Huh, I don't remember a disaster happening a month ago, then again I haven't exactly been around long enough to live through a disaster before so I'm not sure what would count," Calumon said to himself, though it was loud enough for both analysts to hear him.

"Not been around long enough?" Tally muttered before she asked, "How old are you anyway?"

"Huh? Well I'm not entirely sure, I don't remember hatching from a digiegg, but the earliest memories I have are from about 10 months ago," Calumon answered, this shocked both of the analysts, by their reckoning this Digimon was about the same level as a 5 year old kid, everyone knew that human brains didn't develop well enough to retain memories until they were around 4.

"So you're just a child by Digimon standards huh?" Riley asked, despite herself she found that she had been getting more and more curious about the digimons' side of the story lately.

Only noticing Riley then, Calumon glided over to be in front of her before he answered, "Well, yeah, from what I know most Digimon don't go past In-training level, which I'm at, until they're at least 5 years old, though the average is 8. And most don't get to champion until they're about 15, though the Digimon who fight and load data more often usually digivolve earlier than that."

Meanwhile, down on the floor of the observation mainframe Yamaki walks up the stairs to check on the amount of progress that his analysts had made in reconfiguring the scanners when he saw them chatting with one of those digital abominations, admittedly it was a small one but it was a Digimon therefore it was dangerous in his mind, Yamaki quickly called a couple of SF's with a capture net over his earpiece.

When the SF's arrived with the net launcher a few moments later Yamaki pointed at the Digimon and ordered them to catch it while it was still unaware of their presence. The SF nodded before taking careful aim with the net launcher, to make sure that he didn't hit one of the analysts that were up there before he fired the net…

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"… All right, that should be enough for today, get washed up ev…" Naruto said as the other tamers had finished their cooling down exercises before he was interrupted by an alarm coming from his D-ark, the screen was flashing the symbol on Calumon's head, "Fuck!"

"What's up?" Rika asked him before she wrapped her towel around her shoulders as she walked over in a set of rather snug work out clothes that were plastered with sweat from the workout.

"That was Calumon's distress signal, I made sure to upload it into his mind last time I ran into him and told him to activate it should he ever get into trouble that he couldn't get himself out of," Naruto explained before he pressed the button on the D-ark to bring up the Digimon signal compass that was calibrated to Calumon's unique digital signature, "Just great, judging by signal strength and direction, I have a damn good idea where he is, Hypnos."

"(sigh) typical of that little moron to go wandering into the most anti-Digimon place on the planet and get himself caught," Rika grumbled to herself before she started running towards the changing rooms, "Just let me get changed before you go after him, I have a score to settle with those assholes myself!"

"We'll help too," Takato said as he walked up to Naruto, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon nodding their heads in agreement, they had gotten changed earlier because they had tired out earlier, it was mostly Rika and the Digimon who were at it all the way to the end.

"Hmm, you guys will be no good for a stealth mission," Naruto said to himself, and them, as he considered, "but I'm betting that you would be able to make one hell of a distraction," Rika got back at that moment so he started with the plan, "Ok, here's what we're gonna do…"

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

(Takato, Henry, Guilmon & Terriermon)

"Alright guys, this is the place, Terriermon, Guilmon, do your thing," Henry whispered before Terriermon and Guilmon let loose their attacks.

"Terrier Tornado," Terriermon yelled as he spun and released a huge tornado towards the target.

"Pyro Sphere," Guilmon yelled as he sent several balls of fire towards the same target.

… The target was the Hypnos Car Park, "After all," Naruto had said, "there's nothing that these types treasure more than their cars."

Takato and Henry were a little dubious about the destruction of potentially millions of dollars worth of private property, but Naruto reassured them that there was no way that any one of those bigwigs in the building didn't have insurance to cover it, Guilmon and Terriermon were just glad to cause a little chaos, after all what male doesn't like explosions?

(Naruto, Rika, Renamon & Strabimon)

When Rika and Renamon heard the echo of the chaos that the others were wreaking they just shook their heads and muttered _'boys,'_ to each other over the link they shared, they both believed that Naruto's plan for a distraction, while effective, was overkill.

Of course, they were right about that, but honestly, there just hadn't been enough explosions lately and Naruto had been hankering for a good boom.

All four of them climbed up the elevator shaft, they knew that in a building like this, it was highly likely that elevator traffic would be closely monitored at times like these, not to mention the cameras inside the elevators as well, far safer to just climb up the shaft. Once they got to the same floor that Calumon was on they crawled into the air ducts, once again remarking that it was stupid building design, hell even Renamon was able to fit with a decent amount of room!

Finally they found themselves above a room that had Calumon in a jail cell, and judging by the static feeling being given off by the bars, they were electrified, normally Calumon would just slip between them but the bars were too close together for anything bigger than a small human hand to fit through, Unfortunately there was already 3 people in their, 2 women and a typical SF.

(Riley, Tally & Calumon)

"I'm sorry Calumon, I tried to get you out of here, but Yamaki just won't listen to me," Riley whispered to him in a sad voice, she had yelled at the guy till she was blue in the face, nothing worked, and the only result was her getting her next paycheck erased.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too little guy, I would have tried too, but honestly, Riley has more pull with the boss than me, and if her protests didn't work than I doubt mine would," Tally added on honestly, Riley did in fact have more pull with Yamaki than her, but it was mostly because she was the only female that he was even slightly attracted to, sure he didn't let his balls rule his brain too often but it did happen every now and then.

Calumon simply shrugged, "that's ok, my friends are coming to get me anyway, and somehow, I doubt your mean old boss will be able to stop them," he replied with confidence.

Both Riley and Tally frowned before they looked at each other, "more Digimon?" Riley asked, not really expecting an answer, but she got one anyway, in the form of the SF slumping to the ground and a young male voice speaking behind her.

"Not exactly," Naruto answered her as he landed softly on the floor behind the 2 analysts, Rika, Renamon and Strabimon landing behind him. Strabimon walked over to the cage before the claws on his right hand started to glow brightly.

"Light Slash," Strabimon muttered as his right arm blurred across the bars a few times before they simply fell to the floor in pieces.

Calumon laughed childishly before he glided out of the cage and into Rika's arms, "Thanks for the rescue guys," he said as he snuggled into the, much warmer and softer, embrace.

Naruto gave a slight grin at Calumon's choice of resting place before he addressed the 2 analysts, "Thanks for trying to help him you two, even if it didn't work."

"Can't help but like the little guy to be honest," Tally answered as Riley stared at Naruto with a slightly frightened expression, this was the kid that scared the crap out of Yamaki after all, and that is no small feat.

Riley shook her head, he might be dangerous to his enemies, but judging from his expression she didn't think that they counted anymore, "Uh, yeah, I just didn't like the idea of a kid being used in one of Yamaki's experiments, human or Digimon."

"That's something I think we can all agree on," Renamon stated from her position beside Rika.

"Yeah, y'know, you Digimon aren't as bad as Yamaki makes you out to be," Tally said before she asked, "do you guys have a phone number or something I can call, I'd really like to know more about the Digimons' side of the story."

"I wouldn't mind asking a few questions either," Riley added, she and Tally had really started to like Calumon in the short amount of time that they had known him, and these kids and their Digimon partners weren't so bad either.

"Hmm, ok, here's the number for my mobile 04** *** ***, I'm giving it to you because I'm sure that you two won't give it to Yamaki or one of his stooges, 'k?" Naruto replied, he was pretty sure that they wouldn't betray him but just to be safe he gave them the number for his secondary mobile, it was a cheap one so he didn't have any problem with ditching it should something happen.

"Thanks, take care of Calumon ok?" Tally requested, she had already developed one hell of a soft-spot for the little guy, Riley nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, he ain't gonna be going anywhere without a bodyguard for the next month," Strabimon said to reassure her, though when Calumon whined Strabimon said to him as he poked Calumon's stomach, "that's your punishment for going into a building that you know is hostile and getting caught, you are _grounded_ little buddy, you will not be allowed to stray from your bodyguard for that entire time and the bodyguard, not you, will be the one to decide where you can go and what you can do. The only reason you aren't being placed under house arrest is because we don't have anyone that we can afford to stay at home all day."

Calumon pouted as he thought _'this sucks.'_

"Well, it's been a time and a half, but we'd better get out of here before the distraction wears off," Rika alerted the others to the fact that they had been standing around chatting for far too long, the others nodded in agreement while the analysts looked confused.

"What distraction?" Riley worked up the nerve to ask.

"Oh, we set Guilmon and Terriermon loose in the Car Park, I'm honestly not sure how many of those cars will be in working condition by now, though I doubt there are many," Naruto stated with a slight grin as he followed the others back up into the air vent that they had entered through.

Riley and Tally looked at each other with blank faces before they burst out into laughter, both of them took the train to work so they didn't have to worry, but they had both witnessed far too many pissing contests between the guys that worked at Hypnos about their cars to be the slightest bit upset about the millions of dollars worth of damage.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Yamaki gritted his teeth as he watched the tamers that infiltrated the building reunite with the ones that provided the distraction, "Donaldson, launch the Juggernaut program," he ordered his primary programmer over his ear piece, _'this'll teach them to mess with my car!'_ he thought to himself smugly as he watched a huge burst of blue data particles erupt from the roof of the building and create a miniature black hole, though instead of black it was green in color. Yamaki watched with satisfaction as Rookie, Armor and Champion level Digimon were sucked into the vortex and destroyed by the event horizon of the Juggernaut, but when he glanced over at the Tamers to see their reaction he noticed that not one of their Digimon had been affected by the Juggernaut, even the little cream puff was perfectly fine!

(Tamers and their partners)

All of the Tamers and Digimon were grateful that the chakra running through the Digimons' bodies was enough to alter their signal so that they were unaffected by the Juggernaut, Calumon was simply too different from a normal Digimon to be affected.

The Tamers and their Digimon partners watched the event horizon of the Juggernaut with trepidation, they could already feel that something was coming through, and it was powerful, Ultimate level easily, maybe even one of the less powerful Megas, plus there were several other digital signals coming through, not as powerful as the first, strong armors probably, but they would be a enough of a distraction for the more powerful one to finish off whoever their enemy was.

(Yamaki)

_"Mr. Yamaki, sir,"_ Donaldson's voice came over the ear piece.

"What is it," Yamaki replied, still annoyed by the fact that the Tamers' Digimon were unaffected by the Juggernaut program to really notice the alarm in Donaldson's voice until he heard what Donaldson said next.

_"There's something coming through the event horizon of the Juggernaut Sir, actually, there are a lot of somethings, though one is definitely more powerful than the others. If I didn't know better I'd say they were wild ones!"_ Donaldson near yelled over the comm., finally getting Yamaki's attention.

"What? Are you certain!" Yamaki yelled in surprise, this wasn't supposed to happen!

_"Definitely, there are 7 contacts in all, 6 of them have a power level that indicates that they are so-called armor level wild ones, but the last is far more powerful than anything that we've recorded thus far, in fact, it might just be powerful enough to level this building sir, if not the entire city block,'_ Donaldson replied nervously, he might be the second best programmer in the Hypnos program, after Yamaki himself, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be replaced, and Yamaki had a bad history of blaming the messenger for any bad news they reported, especially when it was Yamaki's fault that the problem happened in the first place.

"Damn it, shut Juggernaut down now, we can't let something of that magnitude get through!" Yamaki wasn't worried about the first 6 abominations, it was the last one that really unnerved him, after the past 3 years of working in this program he had come to believe that there weren't any Digimon more powerful than the occasional champion level that came through, needless to say he now knew that he had been mistaken, and that Juggernaut had opened a path for the new abomination to come through!

_"I'm trying Sir, I've been trying ever since I saw that there were wild ones coming through the program, Juggernaut is not responding to my efforts to shut it down, it's as if the new wild one is powering the program itself, but the amount of power required to do something like that…"_ he trailed off.

"Is beyond anything that we're capable of generating without draining the power from all of Shinjuku, and it'll take twice that to overcome the beast's current hold over the Juggernaut," Yamaki finished before he ordered, "I want you to shut the Juggernaut down as soon as the wild one relinquishes control, we don't want any others getting through."

_"Yes Sir,"_ Donaldson replied before shutting off the comm.. link so he could concentrate on the read-outs for the Juggernaut that were flashing before his eyes on the screen before him.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone present was made aware of the arrival of the newly arrived Ultimate level Digimon and his armor-level underlings as the sky over the Hypnos building cleared, but only Naruto and Strabimon had heard that roar before.

"Fuck," Naruto swore bringing the attention of the other human-Digimon pairs to him, upon seeing that he had gotten their attention he continued, "I'd know that roar anywhere, It's Mihiramon, and if I'm right those armor levels up there with him are his harem/bodyguards, The Nefertimon Sisters."

"The good news is that they all make terrible snipers, Mihiramon has no long range attacks and the sisters only have mid range attacks, though they will use them point blank if they need to," Strabimon informed them, "the problem is that Mihiramon is the type that will lure his prey to him while he gets the sisters to retrieve what he wants for him. And that rooftop is no place for KendoGarurumon, I might have a lot of speed in that form but I have very little agility, and as Lobomon I wouldn't stand a chance. Similarly Gargomon and Kyubimon just don't have enough raw power to take him out, so it looks like this one is up to you Guilmon."

Guilmon nodded as Naruto finished, "we'll keep the catgirls off your back, good luck."

"Let's do this," Takato said as all of the tamers drew their weapons, this is what they'd been training for the past month, they can not, and will not, allow themselves to fail!

DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon Digivolve too … Growlmon"

"Terriermon Digivolve too … Gargomon"

"Renamon Digivolve too … Kyubimon"

"Strabimon Digivolve too … KendoGarurumon"

All four of the Digimon engaged their Hyper-wing card before launching themselves at the approaching Nefertimon with their tamers on their backs, well, Henry was on KendoGarurumon's back with Naruto, but anyway. Takato and Growlmon used a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough/Pyro Blaster combo to clear a path for themselves through the enemy ranks as they flew towards the awaiting Mihiramon. The Sisters attempted to chase after them only to find themselves facing their own opponents, three powerful and highly skilled champions with three humans wielding weapons on their backs, they would have dismissed the tamers as a handicap for their steeds if it weren't for the fact that they recognized one of the tamers, it was Naruto!

"You!" one of the Nefertimon yelled in outrage while pointing at Naruto, "What are you doing here warrior?!"

"I'm here on Ebonwumon's orders, what about yourselves. I highly doubt that Zhuqiaomon has received the required votes necessary to be able to wage war on the human world!" Naruto replied as he referred to the fact that there must be a majority vote among the sovereigns to wage war on any world, shocking only Henry and Gargomon as he did so that he was following anyone's orders, or that the sisters knew him well enough to accuse him of anything, let alone being AWOL.

"We are not here to wage war on the Human world, not yet," replied one of the calmer Nefertimon, "Lord Zhuqiaomon is merely making sure that when the time comes the enemy will be far less difficult to conquer."

"A pre-emptive strike huh? And I suppose that this has nothing to do with an in-training Digimon called Calumon?" KendoGarurumon asked sarcastically.

"You know where the Catalyst is? Tell us, tell us Now!" the Nefertimon from before ordered.

"Yeah we know where Calumon is, but you'll have to get it from our dead bodies because there is no way I'm letting that power-hungry pigeon have control of the Light of Digivolution, it was Ebonwumon's orders that I protect the little cream-puff with my life and I intend to do so!" Naruto roared as he leapt from KendoGarurumon's back to the mouthy Nefertimon stabbed his wind chakra coated sword directly through the Nefertimon's Digital Core (basically the heart of a Digimon, it is usually located in the same region too) and jumped back to land, perfectly balanced, on KendoGarurumon's nose.

"Sister!" the five remaining Nefertimon cried out in anguish as they watched her burst apart into data, they knew that Naruto was strong, but to able to take out one of their own so quickly and easily was a big blow to their confidence, not to mention the fact that Naruto had probably trained all of their opponents, but it didn't matter, they would have their revenge!

"You will pay for this!" the formerly calm Nefertimon screeched as all 5 of them launched themselves at the nearest opponent…

(Takato and Growlmon, soon after they broke through the Nefertimon)

"I hope they'll be ok," Takato wondered as he looked over his shoulder towards the others who appeared to be in something of a shouting match with the Nefertimon.

"They'll be ok Takatomon, there's no way a bunch of armors will be able to take them all down, they're too good to be beaten by an enemy force that small," Growlmon reassured him as he flew towards the roof of the Hypnos building, "But right now, we need to concentrate on if we're gonna be ok," he reminded him when he spotted the tiger-like Digimon on the roof of the building.

"Ah ha! So this is the human world's champion, a mere champion level and a human, pathetic!" Mihiramon taunted, he could sense that the Digimon was strong for a champion, but he didn't have a chance against one of Lord Zhuqiaomon's Devas! Unfortunately, like all of Zhuqiaomon's subordinates was likely to do, he completely dismissed the tamer as inconsequential.

"Don't judge us; you haven't seen what we're capable of yet!" Takato yelled at him from his perch on the back of Growlmon's neck as Growlmon hovered just out of Mihiramon's reach.

"You've been a bad kitty, time to go bye-bye," Growlmon growled at Mihiramon before launching a blast of flames at the Tiger Deva with a cry of, "Pyro Blaster."

"Aaaaargh haahaahahaha," Mihiramon cackled as he forced his way through the flames before transforming his tail into a 3 sectioned nun chuck, "Samurai Tiger Tail!" he yelled as he struck out at Growlmon's head with the newly transformed tail, only for the tail to be blocked by Takato's trench knives with every swing.

"I can't keep this up for long Growlmon," Takato whispered, he might be blocking those hits successfully, but he was putting everything he had into blocking each one, hell he had to pump chakra through the majority of his muscles to make sure he wasn't knocked off of Growlmon, in short, he was wearing out quickly.

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon roared as he swung his crackling arm-blade at Mihiramon only to be blocked by Mihiramon's tiger tail.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Mihiramon asked before he let loose with a, "Vimohana," sending Growlmon flying backwards from the shockwave.

"This isn't working, we have a better chance if we land I think," Takato said before Growlmon nodded in agreement, they'd be able to split up on the ground and hit him with a two pronged attack.

Growlmon flew over and landed on the opposite tower from Mihiramon, his Hyper-Wings fading as Takato jumped to the ground next to him.

Mihiramon studied his opponents as they landed on the opposite tower, _'clever, they're forcing me to come to them because I don't have an attack that will reach that far, and that human is far more powerful than I first believed, in fact I'd be willing to swear that he's been trained by a certain blonde haired pain in the ass tamer!'_ when he had that thought he started to make note of the various power signatures, human and Digimon, in the area, _'this just got a lot more complicated, one of the sisters has already been deleted and from what I can tell two others are fast on their way, that blonde nuisance has definitely been training the local tamers in his methods, rrrr, when I'm done here I'm going to hunt him down and tear that brat limb from limb!'_ Needless to say, Naruto and Strabimon weren't all that popular with most of the Devas.

Mihiramon spread his wings before flying directly at Growlmon, who in his mind was still the greater threat, as he flew he separated his into three sections once more, only this time the end section looked like a huge steel cone with barbs and spikes covering it from joint to tip. Mihiramon roared, "Armor Tiger Tail!" as he sent the head of his newly transformed tail sailing, point first, directly for Guilmon's Digital Core, Mihiramon was hoping to eliminate these two pests quickly so that he could go to the aid of the sisters, sure he didn't care for them as Digimon all that much but being surrounded by all that pussy was heaven for him.

Growlmon was just barely able to catch the strike in his claws, but Mihiramon wasn't out of tricks just yet. Mihiramon roared as he made the cone spike on the end of his tail spin at high speeds, ripping large gashes in Growlmon's arms.

Growlmon roared in pain before retaliating with a boosted (power card from D-ark) Pyro Blaster at point blank range, sending Mihiramon sliding across the roof to the edge. Unfortunately, Mihiramon's last attack had more or less made his arms useless, and what's worse, Growlmon could feel that a huge portion of his Digital Energy was being used just to keep him alive.

"Growlmon! No," Takato cried in anguish at his partner's injury before he dived into his card holster, berating himself all the while for not programming a healing card into his D-ark. In his distracted state Takato never noticed that he was channeling a large amount of chakra through his body, particularly through the fingers that were now reaching into his card holder, and into the card that he grabbed.

All three of those on the roof became aware of a bright blue glow coming from the card in Takato's hand, when the light dimmed a little Takato could see that the card was identical to the blue card that had turned his Card-reader into a D-ark in the first place, when Takato looked up from the card at Growlmon his partner nodded, despite the amount of pain he was in. Neither of them knew what the blue card would do, but it was better than nothing…

"Digi-Modify … Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato yelled as he swiped the blue card through his D-ark, the knowledge of what the card would do echoing in his mind as he started to slash. No-one noticed the beam of red light that shot up from the ground near the far side of the tower from a couple of bushes.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION (AN: I've said before that I will not describe the canon evolution sequences, if you want to see it look it up on youtube)

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve too … WarGrowlmon!"

"Bull's-eye baby," Takato muttered to himself as his partner was covered by a cloud of smoke, as the smoke was cleared by the newly digivolved WarGrowlmon's thrusters Takato informed his opponent who he was now up against, "WarGrowlmon, Cyborg type, Ultimate level!"

Mihiramon growled low in his throat as he observed his newly digivolved opponent, if what the human said was true than Mihiramon expected one hell of a fight. Mihiramon already knew by looking at the Cyborg type's now full armored arms that the last trick he used wouldn't work, and what's worse, he could feel that another 3 of the sisters had fallen, he had to get this fight over with before he lost all of them, sure they were replaceable but it was a bitch to do so.

WarGrowlmon snarled as he flew towards his foe with both of his arms thrust forward, fully intending to rip the Deva limb from limb for nearly taking him from Takatomon.

Mihiramon, however, refused to be taken down so easily, he leapt off the side of the roof and took to the air with WarGrowlmon following him, this was where WarGrowlmon discovered a flaw in his new form, he was nowhere near as fast as he used to be, and Mihiramon was pulling away from him easily.

Once Mihiramon was a respectable distance above his foe (he had more or less flown directly up since the beginning) he spun to face WarGrowlmon before he split his tail into its samurai tiger tail form and started to spin it in the air behind him, it was a trick he had figured when he was still a normal Mihiramon rather than a Deva but it was also a good one, even if he hadn't used it in a while. While Mihiramon's tail spun it gathered the air from around it, along with momentum.

When WarGrowlmon got within range Mihiramon let loose with a supercharged Vimohana, the shockwave forcing WarGrowlmon to plummet until he was level with the roof of the Hypnos building.

Using his chance, Takato leapt from the roof to WarGrowlmon's shoulder, giving him a light punch as he did do for taking off without him.

Takato pondered on the problem of removing Mihiramon's advantage before he snapped his fingers as he came upon the answer, as WarGrowlmon slowly flew back up to challenge Mihiramon Takato whispered his plan to his partner before he went through a series of 5 hand seals ending in the bird seal.

Takato sucked a huge amount of air into his lungs before he fired a baseball sized air bullet as he thought _'Wind Style: Compressed Air Bullet, let's see you get out of this one.'_

Mihiramon saw the Air Bullet heading for him and shifted to the side, allowing it to pass and paying no more attention to it, that was his mistake.

Takato watched as the air bullet passed Mihiramon with a sly grin on his face as he brought one of his hands up into a half ram seal, _'gotcha,'_ he thought as he dispelled the chakra shell around the air bullet.

The Air Bullet exploded in a rush of wind, forcing Mihiramon end over end and into a tail-spin as he tried desperately to reorient himself as Takato recalled the details of the Jutsu he just used, _'Wind Style: Compressed Air Bullet, basically you force a lot of air into a really small space which is contained in a dispellable chakra shell and fire it at your opponent, it doesn't matter whether or not it hits because the shockwave will typically catch your opponent very much of guard, sending them flying more often than not, man was that a doozy to learn.'_

As Mihiramon tumbled from the sky WarGrowlmon used his new targeting system to get a lock on his enemy. "Bye Bye mister bad kitty," WarGrowlmon said as the two cannons on his chest started to glow an eerie red, "Atomic Blaster!"

As the twin beams of violent red energy soared towards him Mihiramon struggled desperately to get out of the way, but it was to no avail.

"Aaaargh, fools, you are no match for the Digimon Sovereign, while I die in his name, you will suffer a thousand deaths at his hands as he destroys this world!" Mihiramon cried out at he was vaporized by the attack.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"So it's confirmed then, Zhuqiaomon really does want to destroy earth," Henry said to himself as the Tamers met up in Guilmon's shed after the battle, there had been a short ruckus with Takato's friends from school, Kazu and Kenta, along with Jeri, after the battle, but it was nothing to be concerned about. (AN Takato's little drama with Kazu and Kenta not believing him about Guilmon and Jeri meeting the bread snarfing doofus more or less happened as per canon before the month of training, I just didn't feel like writing it out.)

"Guess so," Terriermon answered as the others frowned, thinking about the enormous task ahead of them. "Hey wait a sec, what did you mean about Calumon being the Light of Digivolution, I mean that's impossible isn't it?" He asked Naruto and Strabimon, he knew of the Light of Digivolution, it was the Digital World's most prized artifact, a Ruby Red Crystal in the shape of a Triangular Pyramid, it was what allowed the less battle inclined Digimon to evolve as they grew older and acted as a catalyst for those who went to higher levels so it wasn't as draining, but last he heard it wasn't even sentient, never mind a Digimon that's about as dangerous as a loaf of bread!

And so, Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon and Henry learned the truth about Calumon, and why he must never fall into Zhuqiaomon's claws (they'd already told Rika and Renamon), When Naruto and Strabimon finished they all looked at the young Digimon who was peacefully asleep on one of Guilmon's comfier and cleaner pillows, all of them swearing to themselves that they would do whatever was necessary to protect him from the power hungry Sovereign, Zhuqiaomon.

* * *

AN: Finally, a new chapter, this one took far too long to assemble itself in my brain let me assure you of that, still, I reckon I did rather well, all things considering, oh, I didn't write the fight against the Nefertimon because frankly, it was obvious who would win and I didn't want to write it out.

This is Necros signing out, "BYE, EVERYBODY"


	11. Snakes, Spaghetti and Snapshots, Oh My!

Disclaimer: On Chapter 1 page

Chapter 11: Snakes, Spaghetti and Snapshots, Oh My!

_Last Time on Naruto's Digital Destiny…_

"_So it's confirmed then, Zhuqiaomon really does want to destroy earth," Henry said to himself as the Tamers met up in Guilmon's shed after the battle, there had been a short ruckus with Takato's friends from school, Kazu and Kenta, along with Jeri, after the battle, but it was nothing to be concerned about. (__AN__ Takato's little drama with Kazu and Kenta not believing him about Guilmon and Jeri meeting the bread snarfing doofus more or less happened as per canon before the month of training, I just didn't feel like writing it out.)_

"_Guess so," Terriermon answered as the others frowned, thinking about the enormous task ahead of them. "Hey wait a sec, what did you mean about Calumon being the Light of Digivolution, I mean that's impossible isn't it?" He asked Naruto and Strabimon, he knew of the Light of Digivolution, it was the Digital World's most prized artifact, a Ruby Red Crystal in the shape of a Triangular Pyramid, it was what allowed the less battle inclined Digimon to evolve as they grew older and acted as a catalyst for those who went to higher levels so it wasn't as draining, but last he heard it wasn't even sentient, never mind a Digimon that's about as dangerous as a loaf of bread!_

_And so, Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon and Henry learned the truth about Calumon, and why he must never fall into Zhuqiaomon's claws (they'd already told Rika and Renamon), When Naruto and Strabimon finished they all looked at the young Digimon who was peacefully asleep on one of Guilmon's comfier and cleaner pillows, all of them swearing to themselves that they would do whatever was necessary to protect him from the power hungry Sovereign, Zhuqiaomon._

_Now, The Story Continues…_

Thursday, it has been 5 days since Mihiramon showed his ugly mug and was promptly destroyed by WarGrowlmon, the Tamers had all gone back to their normal everyday lives and most of the Digimon were taking great advantage of that fact to finally relax after, in Terriermon's words, a 'month long torture session', Terriermon was currently Calumon's babysitter and they were playing games and watching movies in the Wong family flat, all the adults work full time, Impmon had decided to join them and Guilmon was having fun chasing the squirrels that lived around his shed, as for Strabimon and Renamon, well …

"Howling Blaster," Lobomon whispered as he lined up his shot at the annoying Halsemon that had just destroyed half of the gauntlet by barreling through it with a Tempest Wing not 5 seconds after the prick had bio-emerged. As the light bullet shot out of Lobomon's gauntlet and struck Halsemon directly in the underside of his throat, Halsemon was deleted.

As Halsemon broke down into particles of data Lobomon turned to check the damage to the Gauntlet, "Aww Maaan!" he whined as he saw just how extensive the damage was, at least half of the zones were totaled and three others weren't far off, though surprisingly enough the last zone was perfectly fine, "this is gonna take forever to fix!" he continued as he de-volved and hung his head before he became aware of a pair of 3 fingered hands crossing over his chest, long arms that were covered in long purple gauntlets.

"Hmm don't worry Strabimon, I'm sure you could get it fixed in no time," Renamon whispered sultrily into his ear as she nibbled on it and pressed herself up against his back, "of course, it will have to wait until after I'm finished with you," she said as she dragged him back down into the grass to get back to what they had been doing before the annoying armor showed up, not that Strabimon was complaining in the slightest.

As Strabimon nibbled and suckled Renamon's left nipple he thanked Goldramon that Naruto and Rika, along with the other tamers, were back to doing normal school hours, he and Renamon had been ready for this since a week into the month of training, they just hadn't had a chance to till now, now however, they were going to make the most of it!

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"What the … Strabimon!" Naruto yelled when he saw the amount of damage to the Gauntlet later that afternoon after he got out of school.

"Oh damn, eheh, I planned on getting that fixed before you got out but I got a little … sidetracked," Strabimon replied sheepishly as he sat up from under a blanket he had found and scratched the back of his head, though it wasn't until Naruto heard a low moan of protest at his movement and saw a yellow furred arm with 3 fingers reach up and grab Strabimon around the chest that Naruto knew what happened, and when he saw the two neatly folded purple cloth gauntlets on the ground next to them along with Strabimon's pants he knew who it happened with, though to be fair he knew that there was no way Strabimon would cheat on Renamon.

Naruto just shook his head at the sight, he knew he would walk in on something like this at some point, "(sigh) alright, just make sure that you take her home before curfew, and I want this mess fixed by tomorrow at the latest ok?"

"Yeah yeah, sure, oh, do you think you could distract Rika for me?" Strabimon asked, when Naruto raised an eyebrow at his reluctance for Rika to find out about her partner's current state Strabimon quickly continued, "I don't know about you but Rika's been getting scarier and scarier lately, I'm pretty sure that you'd have to be either a mega or completely insane to piss her off."

"Hah, yeah she is getting good with the Demon Slayer, not to mention her growing repertoire of fire-style jutsu," Naruto leaned his head to the side as he considered Strabimon's request, it was a known fact among the tamers that Rika didn't like being lied to, and she liked being left out of the loop even less, especially when it came to Renamon, then again this was Strabimon, the 'mon who had stuck with him through thick and thin for the past 5 ½ years…

"(sigh) Alright, I'll distract her, I do have something that I've been meaning to ask her about anyway. Though I doubt you're gonna get off the hook that easily pal, those two might as well be twins, they share everything remember?" Naruto reminded him, he knew that Rika was probably gonna hit Strabimon for sleeping with her partner, and he was eager for the front row seats.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

As Naruto watched Rika chase Strabimon around her backyard with Demon Slayer aflame in one hand and shouting obscenities at him loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear he found that he was thankful that he had thought to erect a sound barrier jutsu just as they had arrived, if only to keep the secret of real digimon from being revealed to anyone within earshot. When he realized that Renamon had no intention of stopping Rika as she was having far too much fun watching the show he sighed to himself as he thought, _'if you want the job done right, do it yourself.'_

Naruto used wind shunshin to teleport in front of Rika and grab the wrist of the hand that was holding DS (AN: Demon Slayer's a prick to write so I'll shorten it to just that from now on) before saying, "come on Rika, calm down a little will ya? Sure, Strabimon slept with Renamon, but I'm pretty sure you know that he didn't do anything that she didn't want to do, hell, I'm pretty sure that Renamon was just as eager as he was."

Rika scowled at him for a moment before releasing the flaming sword jutsu and slumping as she sighed in annoyance, "I know that whiskers, but as Renamon's partner I am allowed to punish him for doing it anyway, I'm certain that was in the contract somewhere," she replied jokingly with a slight smirk.

"Well as Strabimon's partner I'm allowed to request payment for such a right, so whatcha say to going to the movies with me tomorrow?" Naruto replied half jokingly and half hopingly, "I hear that James Cameron's Avatar is blowing the box office to pieces right now." (AN: yes I know that the timeframe from Digimon Tamers Canon is late 1990's, and I really don't give a damn, for me it's present day, well maybe a couple of months ago at this point)

Rika hmmm'd to herself as she sheathed DS, she had heard that Avatar was the best movie made in years from various people in her school, though she didn't put much stock in their opinions, but Renamon had snuck into the cinemas a week ago to watch it as she had been curious and she hadn't stopped singing praises about it till yesterday, so she was pretty sure that it was gonna be a damn good movie, though that wasn't what her main concern was.

It was being in a dark cinema with Naruto.

Alone.

Like on a DATE.

Surprisingly enough, though nervous about such a concept, she found that she wasn't opposed to it at all, hell if anything she was eager, she knew by now that she had a serious crush on him and she was pretty sure that the feeling was mutual, but that did not mean that she was gonna make things easy, not by a long shot. Rika had found that she enjoyed teasing him almost as much as he enjoyed doing it to her and she was going to make sure that her first official date would be one that she enjoyed remembering.

"Well I don't know, I'm not sure if I should," Rika replied pseudo-seriously, enjoying the expressions crossing his face as she made him squirm for a bit, "I think that the only way I could agree is if you took me out to dinner beforehand and paid for everything," she said with a slight smirk on her face as she turned slightly to make sure he wouldn't see it.

Naruto sighed almost explosively as she realised she had just been teasing him, he had already planned on the old dinner and a movie routine anyway, though he was a little bit worried about what kind of restaurant she would want for the dinner part. "And where would milady wish to dine?" he asked charmingly in the way of the old English lords.

"Not a fast food place, but not too fancy either, personally I can't stand the 5 star places that charge you 500 ryo ($5) for a glass of water, so something like a 3 star place would do nicely (basically a family restaurant), though I do hope you won't take me to one where families with young children frequent, really wouldn't like a screaming baby to ruin our night," Rika answered, she was liking this idea more and more.

"I shall do all within my ability to make sure that tomorrow will be a night to remember fondly," Naruto replied before he grabbed Strabimon's ear and started to drag his partner towards the gate, not really caring about his numerous complaints, "I'll pick you up at six, ok?"

"Six it is, see you then whiskers," Rika said, she knew that Naruto was gonna pull out all the stops to make sure she had a wonderful time, she had never seen him do a half assed job of anything, so she knew that she was gonna enjoy it.

"It's a date," they both said at the same time before sharing an embarrassed grin as Naruto pushed Strabimon out the gate before he walked out.

When they were out of each other's eyesight both of them allowed their giddiness to take control of their facial muscles and they both wore a silly grin for the next hour.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"So what's your plan for tomorrow night, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Strabimon asked Naruto later that night as they went through the various lightning style Jutsu and manipulation scrolls in Naruto's inheritance scroll, searching for techniques he hadn't yet trained in that were actually useful, you wouldn't believe the number of techniques that were either useless or complete overkill that Naruto inherited. At this point Naruto was about high chunin when it came to lightning chakra manipulation along with a decent repertoire of jutsu, though neither of which were anywhere near the level he had on Wind Chakra.

"Pick her up in decent, but not too fancy, clothes," Naruto said absently as he read through a lightning chakra manipulation exercise he hadn't done yet, "take her to Viva Italia for dinner (AN: It's an Italian restaurant that I go to every now and then, great food and value for money too), finish eating by 7:30, head over to the cinema where I will have left a transformed shadow clone to save a spot for us, movie starts at 7:55 and takes 3 hours so we'll probably be out at 11ish, take her home ..."

"And clean her tonsils out at the front door," Strabimon finished before he was whapped, "Ow, hey, that's rude ya know!"

"Just because I'm hoping something along those lines happens does not give you permission to jinx it," Naruto growled as he glared at him before he turned back to the scroll he was reading before Strabimon opened his fat gob.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring along the Uzumaki special? (AN: you'll see)" Strabimon replied jokingly.

"Hey," Naruto said to him confidently as he leaned back in the sofa, "It's me, what could happen?"

Strabimon thought for a second before he paled, "I'd better contact the national guard then," *WHAP*, "OW!"

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Um, Grandma?" Rika called as she walked into the kitchen that night, more than a little nervous, she really hoped that her Grandma wouldn't say no.

"What is it dear? Seiko asked as she watched over the Sukiyaki (Basically sautéed strips of beef with vegies and some kinda sauce) that she was cooking for dinner that night, it would only be her and Rika for the next week as Rumiko had gone to Sendai for a photo shoot, such photo shoots were a necessary evil as far as the Nonaka family was concerned, though none of them liked them.

"Well, uh, Naruto asked me out on a date for tomorrow night, I guess I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you?" Rika replied nervously, _'gah, this is embarrassing,'_ Rika thought to herself.

Seiko smirked before she turned to look at Rika as she answered, "I was wondering how long it was going to take him to ask you, Naruto cleared the plan with me a couple of days ago, so long as you two are careful I really don't have a problem with it, I know you two can take care of yourselves so I'm not as worried as I would have been otherwise about you being out so late," Seiko walked over to Rika and drew her into a hug, "I just want you to have fun Rika, it's time for you to truly live your life, and as much as I might wish otherwise, you're not a child anymore, not really," Seiko pulled back and looked into her eyes, "It seems the fate of the women in our family to mature far too quickly, I'd much rather that you had stayed an innocent child a while longer, but I know enough from raising your mother to know that you're already more mature then most women twice your age. No matter what, know that I am proud of you Rika, so very proud of the young woman you are and of the person you are becoming."

Rika hugged her as tight as she could while she whispered, "Thanks Grandma." (AN: wow, I honestly think that's the sappiest thing I've ever written, I was actually crying lol)

Seiko drew back before she said something she just had to ask, "So, have you decided what you're going to wear yet?"

Rika paled before she replied, "I have no idea, I can't wear my casual clothes but it can't be anything too fancy either, and I absolutely refuse to wear a dress, so there's nothing in my closet that's appropriate."

Seiko chuckled to herself, "don't worry Rika, I got you something to wear when I went shopping yesterday, I'm sure that both you and Naruto will like it, but there's something else I want you to wear as well," she trailed of as she fiddled with the rose gold pendant and thin chain around her neck before she reached back to unclasp it.

Rika's eyes widened, she had never, in all the years she had been alive, seen her Grandma take off that necklace unless it needed cleaning or repairs, the chain was very fine and made of rose gold, as was the pendant which was shaped like a small heart with the kanji for luck on the front. Rika's hands shook slightly as she held them out to accept it.

"As you know, this necklace belonged to my great grandmother and it has brought luck in every female generation of our family ever since, the only reason I never gave it to Rumiko is because I knew she would lose it," Seiko said as she laid the pendant in her granddaughter's hands, "just as I know that you will not. I trust you Rika, and I love you, never question that."

Rika stared at the necklace in her hands with tears leaking out of her eyes, her Grandma had never let it out of her sight for as long as Rika could remember, the only thing that she cherished more than this necklace was her and her mother. Rika sniffed as she forced herself to take the clasps around her neck and link them together before she hugged her grandmother again, even tighter than before.

They stayed like that for nearly 10 minutes before Rika and Seiko smelled something funny as their eyes snapped open.

"The Food!" they both cried as Seiko rushed over and turned off the oven, hoping to it wasn't too badly burned, thankfully, it wasn't

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

(The Next Day, 4:05pm)

As Naruto wondered around the shopping district in Shinjuku he wondered to himself if he should get Rika some kind of present for their date later that night, or if he should just stick with flowers...

'_Well, I know for a fact that she doesn't like flowers anywhere near as much as most girls her age,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he glanced at a florist while he walked past it, _'she's not interested in most technological things, other than her iPod, and she's happy with the model of iPod that she has now anyway,'_ he thought as he glanced at an electronics store, _'jewellery and scented soaps, candles and oils are likewise out, jewellery would just add pressure and she'd probably smack me one if I got her the scented stuff, gah, what the hell am I gonna get her?' _

Strabimon chuckled to himself as he watched Naruto run around like a chicken with its head cut off from his vantage point on the rooftop of a nearby 2 story building, really, he was so nervous about this date that Strabimon wouldn't be surprised if he screwed things up by trying too hard.

As Naruto ran along the street in the hopes of finding an appropriate gift that Rika would like, he was so preoccupied that he never noticed the fog billowing out of a nearby subway entrance until it was almost too late...

"Venom Axe!" at the pronouncement of an attack Naruto leapt to the side, and not a second too soon as a huge purple bladed spear/axe hybrid flew through the spot he had just occupied and made a 3 car shish kebab, thankfully made of empty cars, before the weapon burst into data.

When Naruto and Strabimon turned to see the offender before they both groaned in annoyance.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the turtles' little project and his pet dog," Sandiramon taunted as he slithered out of the subway entrance, thankfully digital fields usually set off the danger senses that most people obey, but are barely aware of, so there was no-one but Naruto and Strabimon, who had jumped down when the snake had taunted them, inside the field to see the white cobra deva in all his glory.

"Damn it Sandiramon, we don't have time for the likes of you!" Naruto yelled at the snake, damn it, if he was late Rika was gonna kill him, and he still hadn't gotten her a gift yet.

"Make time," Sandiramon replied before he continued in a sadistic tone of voice, "I'm going to enjoy showing your corpse to Lord Zhuqiaomon, I have no doubt that I'd get a substantial reward for completing such a task, and that's not including the bounty my Lord has recently put out for your head flesh-bag!"

"I guess he wasn't too pleased when he found out that Mihiramon was destroyed huh?" Strabimon taunted in reply.

"Admittedly, he wasn't pleased in the slightest, though not for the reasons you're thinking pup," Sandiramon admitted before he explained, never losing the sadistic edge, that as far as they knew, the mon had had ever since he was hatched, "Lord Zhuqiaomon doesn't fear the fact that you destroyed one of his devas, not by a long shot, Mihiramon had gotten lazy, comfortable with the position he was in and he refused to take anything seriously, I honestly don't remember the last time I saw that retched cat train. The rest of my brethren are far stronger than that lazy waste of talent, believe me, they will not be so easy to defeat, and nor will I!"

The moment the last word passed Sandiramon's lips the snake attacked, striking forward with his mouth wide open, intending to sink his fangs into his newest prey...

DIGIVOLUTION

"Strabimon digivolve too ... Lobomon!"

Sandiramon suddenly found his advance stopped by both Naruto and Lobomon, both of them holding him back using a sword to block one of his fangs, both of them grunting from the exertion of keeping Sandiramon from advancing in his attack.

Sandiramon chuckled sadistically, alerting Naruto and Lobomon that he was up to something, both of them abandoned the stalemate and leapt out of the way as the snake spat up another Venom Axe, this time leaving an 8 foot trench in the pavement.

"Treasure Lance," Sandiramon enunciated before he spat up yet another axe, though unlike the others he held this one by having the end of his tail wrapped around it.

Naruto and Lobomon were forced to dodge continuously in order to avoid the blasted snake slicing and dicing them, to be fair, he only needed Naruto's head and a sample of Strabimon/Lobomon's data to claim the bounty on the pair of them.

"Damn it," Lobomon grumbled as he dodged yet another swing by the sadistic deva, "we're getting nowhere like this."

"We're wasting time too," Naruto added, "Rika will kill me if I show up so much as one minute late."

Lobomon tried to think of a strategy, but he was too busy dodging the blasted axe to be able to devote much attention to anything but that right now, so it was up to Naruto to come up with a quick fix before they both wound up dead, thankfully, he had already come up with one.

Sandiramon suddenly stuck with a lightning fast horizontal slash and finally connected with not just one, but both of them, slicing them in half, Sandiramon had a brief moment of satisfaction before he watched as all four pieces erupted into white smoke.

'_Looks like part a with the shadow clone/replacement combo worked, let's hope parts b and c do just as well,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he went through 3 hand signs before pointing his left hand down and had the fingers arranged as if he was cupping something while his right hand was used as a brace as it gripped his left forearm.

Sandiramon became aware of a high pitched chirping sound before Naruto dashed through the shadow clone smoke at top speed; he was running towards part of Sandiramon's midsection that was on the ground with his left hand behind him holding what appeared to be a ball of lightning.

"CHIDORI!" Naruto roared as he plunged his electrified hand into Sandiramon's body and gave him a course of electric shock treatment he'd likely never forget.

Sandiramon roared in pain as he felt thousands of volts of electricity run up and down his body, electric attacks were a known weakness of both snakes and digimon, so you can only imagine how effective it would be against a snake digimon.

When the electricity had run its course and Sandiramon's body smoked from the damage Lobomon jumped into the air saying, "Open wide!" as he threw a baseball sized orb down Sandiramon's throat, "here ya go, one Uzumaki Special on the house."

Both Naruto and Lobomon smirked as Sandiramon reflexively swallowed the ball.

The Uzumaki Special is a weapon Naruto designed for fighting enemies many times larger than yourself, or for when you are greatly outnumbered, though admittedly there are few circumstances in which it can safely be used. The Uzumaki Special is basically a rubber ball covered in various seals for various effects, though all of them have a trigger seal for activation (the part of the exploding tag which allows them to be activated remotely), this particular Uzumaki special had wind element seals littering its surface which were arranged to make the ball spin rapidly while affecting the air and matter around it to spin with it, basically Lobomon had given him one that would turn the air in Sandiramon's stomach into a mini hurricane which would rip and tear his insides to pieces.

Too bad for them that Sandiramon's stomach acid destroyed the ball before Naruto had a chance to activate it, even worse was Sandiramon's unique ability to take all the energy in anything he eats, and those wind seals had a lot of chakra in them.

After Naruto tried and failed to activate the seal covered ball, both Naruto and Lobomon watched in annoyance as most of Sandiramon's wounds healed without a trace, they could tell he wasn't at full power, but they could also tell that as things were, they didn't stand a chance, there was no way that Sandiramon would allow himself to be hit with another Chidori, and not even KendoGarurumon had the raw power to take him out.

"Kukukuku Kyahahahaha!" (AN: Personally I think that Sandiramon having a laugh like Orochimaru's is very appropriate) Sandiramon laughed at their expressions, he knew that look in their eyes, this fight was hopeless and they knew it, "A noble effort, truly you have come closer to destroying me than anyone bar Lord Zhuqiaomon himself! You should take some comfort in that while I kill you," Sandiramon narrowed his eyes as he considered the fact that he really did prefer for his prey to at least have some fear in their eyes as he killed them, maybe, ah yes, "and don't worry about your little girlfriends, I'll be sure to take _very _good care of them."

That really was the worst thing that Sandiramon could have ever said...

When Sandiramon's words penetrated Naruto and Lobomon's brains they both exploded with power, Naruto from reflexively opening the first inner chakra gate, and Lobomon glowing red as Calumon floated in a tree behind them, the little guy having followed Naruto in order to watch and laugh as he acted silly by dashing from store to store in a panic. When Naruto noticed the glow his brother was giving off he recalled Takato's explanation on the blue card and grabbed a random card from his card holder along with his D-ark, the card flashed an almost blinding blue as soon as he touched it as it transformed into a blue card, Naruto sent a smirk in Sandiramon's direction before he slashed the card through his D-ark as he cried out, "Matrix digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Lobomon Matrix Digivolve too ..."

A copy of the Light of Digivolution spun just in front of Lobomon before it zoomed forward and slid into his chest plate, sending a pulse of power over his frame...

Lobomon cried out before a spectral copy of KendoGarurumon flew from his body and into the air before it split into 4 comets made of light, three of which turned and rocketed toward him...

The three comets of light slammed into his chest and arms, his chest and left forearm becoming what they look like when he's KendoGarurumon while his right arm now has a clawed wrist plate...

The final comet flashes like a star before it transforms into a sword constructed from the wings and tail of KendoGarurumon, the sword falls to Lobomon's new form and sticks, blade first, into the ground in front of him...

The newly formed Digimon pulls the sword from the earth; he swings it through the air a few times to test weight and balance before he points his left arm forward and activates the hidden weapon, sending a beam of light and several missiles into the distance..

The newly digivolved digimon announces his new name to the world...

"... Beowulfmon!"

Sandiramon narrowed his eyes as he tried to determine his foe's new power level, and whether or not he would be able to still classify his enemy as prey, or if it had changed to predator.

Beowulfmon and Naruto glared at Sandiramon, the snake had crossed a line he should not have crossed when he threatened Renamon and Rika, he would die.

"Prepare yourself, snake," Beowulfmon called out angrily as he pointed the BeoSabre at Sandiramon, "for today is the last day that you will poison digimon kind with your presence."

"I was willing to let you leave alive Sandiramon," Naruto added as he drew his sword and used Chidori Current to electrify the blade, "but no-one threatens Rika or Renamon."

"Today," they said simultaneously, "You Die!"

Having agreed, telepathically, to a plan of attack, they both ran towards their enemy at speeds too fast for Sandiramon to counter, let alone react to.

Naruto went for the tail, and the venom axe that was still in its coils, with a single swipe of his electrified sword Naruto sliced the end of Sandiramon's tail from his body, forcing him to drop the axe, and leaving him defenceless for Beowulfmon's attack.

"BeoSabre!" Beowulfmon yelled as he ran along Sandiramon's back from the end of his, now severed, tail, to his head, leave large double slice gashes with his sword every few feet, when he reached Sandiramon's hood he pointed his left arm down at Sandiramon's Loyalty Sigel (AN: all of the Devas have a Kanji somewhere on their body, that's what I'm calling it, if you look at Sandiramon's picture his Kanji is on the back of his hood) and opened, then fired the weapon within with a cry of "Cleansing Light!", forcing Sandiramon's battered body into the ground and creating a large dust cloud.

Naruto and Beowulfmon backed off a bit, sure that that would have defeated their foe, only to see an empty snake skin when the dust cleared. (AN: I know that's Manda's trick from Naruto, but frankly I didn't feel like making a deva battle that easy, besides, I was always peeved that Sandiramon only has Venom Axe as an attack and no other abilities)

Naruto and Beowulfmon stood back to back as they tried to identify where their opponent would come from, they knew he had gone underground; it was just a matter of where he'd appear, and when.

'_We need to get him out of the ground then into the air, there, he'll be helpless,'_ Beowulfmon sent to his partner.

'_Oh, is that all, I thought it would be something hard,'_ Naruto sent back sarcastically, _'how in the seven planes of the digital world are we gonna do that?'_

Beowulfmon thought before a second before he started to explain his plan for doing that, _'Do you think you would be able to ...'_

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto yelled as he summoned 5 clones and spread them out a little, though not too much, both of them had seen the pavement crack and buckle in a few places, Sandiramon might be a vicious prick, but he was also highly cunning, he didn't use this attack method earlier as he didn't consider them to be a threat, but now he had witness them perform an attack that would have been lethal to him had it connected, so he was playing things sneaky now.

"What will it take to kill this guy, I'm starting to think he's part cat for fuck's sake," one of the Narutos yelled loudly and clearly, none of them were all that surprised when Sandiramon burst through the pavement behind the Naruto with his mouth wide open.

Sandiramon bit down on the Naruto in front of him, intent on swallowing him whole when the clone burst into of smoke, leaving a slightly confused snake deva behind.

The 5 remaining Narutos used wind shunshin to teleport underneath Sandiramon's head and slammed all ten of their hands, each and every one of them wielding a Rasengan, into the underside of Sandiramon's jaw.

Sandiramon was painfully forced out of the ground and 20 feet into the air, a perfect target.

Beowulfmon held his BeoSabre above his head, pointing upwards when the blade became suffused with radiant energy which shot into the air above Beowulfmon and formed into a massive wolf which was glaring hungrily at the snake deva as it sailed through the air.

Beowulfmon rushed forward with a cry of "Frozen Hunter", the energy that had constructed the wolf turning into a blade of light energy which sliced Sandiramon in half, from snout to tip as Beowulfmon appeared on the far side of the, now definitively dead, snake deva, a belief that was proven to be fact when he burst into data.

Beowulfmon sighed before he allowed his power levels to drop, de-digivolving back to rookie form.

Naruto allowed his first inner gate to close before he walked up to Strabimon as the fog cleared, "We'd better get out of here, I certainly don't want to be blamed for all the damage that snake did," he said, getting Strabimon's attention as both panted lightly from the rough battle.

"That card shop over there, no-one will look at me too weirdly there, I need to recover for a bit before I can go invisible," Naruto nodded at his choice before grabbing his upper arm to stabilise him a bit, though to an outsider it would look like he was dragging Strabimon into the store.

Naruto and Strabimon looked over the various packs and cards for sale with little interest while they caught their breath, until Strabimon saw something that caught his attention and called Naruto over to see it.

Naruto had one look at what it was, then he decided that he had found the perfect gift for Rika, speaking of which, Naruto looked at his watch before he paled, it was already 5:30!

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Where is he?" Rika muttered to herself as she leaned against the front gate of her home, it was 6:05pm, and Naruto hadn't shown his face yet, "if he's stood me up I am going to be very upset."

Just as Rika glanced at her watch she noticed a chakra signature approaching, and sure enough when she looked in the direction it was coming from she saw decent sized dust cloud racing toward her, with Naruto at the front of it, she also noticed that if he didn't slow down a little he was either going to crash into her, or the gate behind her.

Naturally, she decided to step aside.

*WHAM*

Rika shook her head as she walked up to the twitching form lying on the ground, Naruto always did like to make an entrance.

When the world finally stopped spinning Naruto glanced up from his position on the ground to see a very angry Rika Nonaka glaring down at him.

"You're late," Rika snapped as Naruto sheepishly struggled to his feet.

Naruto nervously dusted off his clothes (army boots, long black cargo pants, a sleeveless white shirt and an open, long sleeve, leather jacket with a tribal design on the back of a wolf howling at the full moon btw) as he explained that he had been busy taking out a sadistic Deva until 5:30 and that he'd had to rush to get everything right for them in a mere 30 minutes. When Rika said that he was forgiven, though she still angry, he finally looked up at her instead of down at his boots only to have his breath taken away.

Not only did Rika have a very nice outfit (similar boots, though slightly more feminine then the ones he was wearing, dark blue and very tight, though not constrictive, jeans, and a black spaghetti strap top with white ghost-like flames down the sides of the jeans, over Rika's heart in a yin-yang design and a design that looked like a flaming kitsune, sitting and staring out of the shirt as a larger version of the yin-yang on her heart floated behind it like a full moon) and she was also wearing a rose gold necklace he remembered seeing around her grandma's neck from time to time, but she also had her hair down, something that, to his knowledge, she hadn't done in public without protest ever since her parents' divorce.

"You look beautiful," Naruto said in a slightly breathless voice, he actually had to shake himself slightly to get his mind back on track as Rika blushed a little, though the satisfied smile she showed let him know that she was glad he approved. *clears throat* "If milady would like join me for a night on the town," Naruto said in a courtly voice as he bowed and held out his hand for her to take, which she did without a moment's hesitation.

"I would love to." She replied.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

As Naruto and Rika walked the short distance to Viva Italia, talking about various subjects they had in common, card use and combinations, jutsu modifications, Rika's progress in tai- and kenjutsu, etc. Naruto noticed that they had seemingly picked up a stray again; it looked like Bob the Reporter had some kind of death wish because he was following them again. This would make the 5th time that they had been together that he had tried to tail them, including the first time when Naruto had humiliated him in the middle of a fast food restaurant, apparently the guy was a real glutton for punishment because, if anything, Naruto and Rika's punishments had become progressively more severe every time they caught him, hell the last time they had caught him they had left him stripped to his boxers (pale pink with hearts on it) and tied up in the middle of a primary school playground when they knew for a fact that those kids were gonna be having a water balloon fight in mere minutes, man those kids hadn't hesitated in the slightest with pelting him with every balloon they didn't use on each other, judging by the squeals he had made several had gotten him in the balls!

"Our personal stalker is back again, 7 o'clock," Naruto informed Rika in an undertone before they both broke out into devilish grins, what they did to that man might not be particularly nice, but they'd be damned if it wasn't satisfying. After they spent a few minutes deciding what to do with him they ducked into an alleyway before hiding in the shadows, certain that he would follow, which he did. Naruto used a knife chop to knock him out before passing the unconscious reporter off to a pair of shadow clones they had prepared earlier (Rika knew how to use it but could only make 5 at a time whereas Naruto can do 100), they would do the deed themselves but they had a restaurant reservation to keep...

When Naruto and Rika settled into one of the tables just to the side of the stage Rika noticed that not only were the chairs they were sitting in comfier then they looked, but there was also a small instrumental band (no singer) up on the stage playing low romantic music, but there were also very few other patrons that night, just a few adult and slightly older teenaged couples scattered around the room, when Rika sent a questioning look at Naruto he laughed softly.

"There's something of a tradition on Friday nights at this place, basically it's the night for romance, under ordinary circumstances there's usually at least 1 family here during main meal times, but on Friday the staff require that every person/group to place to book in a advance," he explained in a soft tone of voice, "and while they are under obligation to serve everyone that does so, unless you're booking a table for two they'll just throw up every single piece of red tape they can find, until the person gives up and tries a different restaurant, it's never been written down in any book but I'm pretty sure that it has been the tradition ever since the place opened, rumour has it the original owner was an incurable romantic."

"And how did you find out about the tradition?" Rika asked him, making sure to match his soft tone of voice because she didn't really want to find out what happened to the people who disturbed the peace on the Romance Nights.

"I was actually originally planning to take you out tomorrow night and tried to book a table when the girl who did the books that day suggested tonight instead, it didn't take much for her to give the reason behind her suggestion," he answered as he picked up the menu and skimmed through it quickly, Rika copying him as he did so, she was enjoying this night more and more, and it had barely started yet.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Bob the Reporter woke from his unscheduled nap to find himself hanging upside down, once more in nothing but his boxers, from the flag pole outside of the Shinjuku University, he also noticed that there was a lot of people in their early 20s below him, and that not one of them was even bothering to help him, rather they were all pointing and laughing. It took over half an hour for the janitor to stop laughing enough to gently let him down.

When Bob finally got back on the ground he swore that he would get that photo of the Nonaka brat and her bastard of a boyfriend if it was the last thing he ever did!

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

At 7:30ish Naruto and Rika finished their dessert (a couple of slices of cheesecake, strawberry for Rika, chocolate for Naruto, though they shared, as they did with the main course when Naruto had Spaghetti Bolognaise while Rika had Chicken Cacciatore) they left the restaurant behind, good timing too as it was starting to fill a bit, and headed for the cinemas.

"Well whiskers, I have to say that despite the hiccup of arriving late, which I can't really blame you for, you're doing an alright job," Rika complemented, before she decided that she had to annoy him, just a little, "So how much of the plan for tonight did you come up with on your own, or did you get Strabimon to help you out?"

"I'll have you know that Strabimon had no part whatsoever in my plans for tonight, Red," Naruto replied with a smirk, though, like Rika, neither of them with really that bothered with their respective nicknames anymore, so long as it was the other saying them, if it were anyone else they'd be ticked, "I came up with everything all by my lonesome."

"Huh, that's strange, cause I honestly thought you couldn't plan anything beyond going up to something and hitting it, I guess wonders never cease," Rika replied in a mock-wondering tone, "I always thought that Strabimon was the brains of the operation, with you being the brawn, after all, both me and him, and practically everyone else constantly beat you at anything involving strategy."

"Funny," Naruto remarked.

"I thought so," she replied with a smirk before they arrived.

"Hey Boss!" a kid with brown hair who was 3rd in line called out, grabbing Naruto's attention, mainly from the fact that the kid was using his voice, Naruto steered Rika over to the kid who gave them two tickets and two sets of 3D glasses before he surrendered his place in the line to them and walked out of the cinema, bursting into smoke as soon as he came to an alleyway.

Rika, having felt the chakra signatures of the kid and her date to be identical knew as soon as she focused on him what he was, a shadow clone, that Naruto had no doubt, sent in advance to get a good spot for them, clever.

5 minutes before the theatre was due to open Naruto asked what she would want from the candy bar, a large frozen coke and a packet of skittles, which he got along with some caramel popcorn, another frozen coke, and some mints for himself, he didn't want his breath to stink later on after all...

There were times when the movie reminded them of the past several months, When Neytiri taught Jake how to be a real Na'vi they smirked at each other, remembering the times when Naruto taught Rika what he knew of chakra, though they would admit that learning chakra was a hell of a lot harder then what Neytiri taught Jake. When Jake told Neytiri that he had already chosen the woman he wanted, but that she must also choose him Rika's hand sought out and intertwined with Naruto's, Naruto giving a gentle squeeze in return. When the Na'vi tribe's Home tree was destroyed Rika gripped his hand tight, she had become so lost in the movie that she could almost feel the pain of the Na'vi. She was gripped by the grief that permeated the cinema when Grace died doing what she thought was right, protect the Na'vi. During the battle between the Na'vi and the humans Rika was so wrapped in the action and suspense that she barely noticed that her hand was holding Naruto's tightly, but she did feel, in her subconscious, that his was a calming presence, as, really, it always had been...

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"That was awesome," Rika said as they left the theatre before she shivered in the chilly night air, cursing herself for forgetting to bring a jacket. When Naruto noticed her form quake he did the gentlemanly thing to do and took off his jacket before sliding it over her shoulders from behind, when Rika noticed the warmth she sent a thankful smile to Naruto before snuggling into his side as they walked back to her place, Naruto's arm going over her shoulder.

They were about halfway back to Rika's place before she yawned, the hormones running throughout her body during the date having finally worn her out, Naruto noticed of course and knelt down in front of her, inviting her to be carried the rest of the way, an offer that Rika didn't argue about in the slightest as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and her legs around his waist, Rika snuggled into his back as he carried her and barely noticed when she fell asleep, it had been a very nice night, and she was exhausted.

"Rika, Rikaaa," Naruto called to her softly as he bounced her a little.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, still half asleep, "'m comfy here."

Naruto chuckled before he said, "well either you get off my back and go to your own bed, or I'll take you home to mine," when Rika lifted her head to glare at him sleepily as he waggled his eyebrows.

Rika gave a soft slap to the back of Naruto's head for the joke, in no real condition to say anything witty, as she hopped down off of his back, Rika went to her front gate before she turned back to look at Naruto before saying, "I had a wonderful time tonight Naruto."

"We'll have to do it again sometime, though I think I'll do something different each time, what do you say?" Naruto asked while he went, _'please say yes, please say yes,' _in his mind.

"I would like that," Rika replied as she turned back to the gate.

"Oh, I forgot" Naruto said quickly, getting Rika's attention, before fishing in one of his many pockets, "I got these for you earlier today, I hope you like 'em."

When Naruto handed them over Rika saw that they were digimon cards, and not just any cards, a holographic set of Renamon's evolutionary line, all the way from Relemon (baby), to Sakuyamon (mega), even though she was more of a player than a collector she knew how much even one mint condition holographic card (which these were, hell Naruto had taken the opportunity to laminate them), a set of seven and all of the same evolutionary line must have cost at least 50,000 ryo ($500), but that wasn't what stood out the most to her, it was the amount of thought that would have been put into such a gift, add that on to the euphoric high she was experiencing from such a good date and it was really no surprise what her next actions were.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips, Naruto was too shocked to react in the short amount of time that her lips were locked with his, but before she had a real chance to pull back in disappointment at his unresponsiveness he pushed his lips back against hers, this time Rika got what she wanted as they had their first real kiss, the first real kiss that either of them had ever had actually, true their lips remained closed and neither of them had all that much skill, but it was a skill that they were ready and willing to develop together.

Unfortunately neither of them was aware of anything around them, or they'd have noticed the person watching them from a nearby alcove.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

As Naruto went about his morning routine he hummed happily with a goofy grin on his face, Strabimon had a good idea of what had happened so he didn't bother asking why he was so pleased with himself, instead he logged onto the internet to see if there was anything interesting that had wound up in the papers or the news, though one particular headline caught his eye, he clicked on the hyperlink only to find something that was going to make all their lives unbearable for the immediate future.

"Uh Naruto, I think you should come see this," Strabimon called out apprehensively, Naruto shrugged and wandered over, not even noticing his partner's tone, he was too happy, though when he saw the computer screen his mental faculties came to a screeching halt, it was him and Rika, in a picture, together, kissing, on the front page of a gossip tabloid, so naturally he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Rika's gonna kill me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**********************************************************************

AN: Hey guys, it's been a while, sorry I haven't updated in so long, but, frankly, I am incapable of thinking in a straight line in the summer heat/humidity, I live in one of the greener parts of Australia and we Aussies are finally shot of the heat YES! Hopefully it won't take anywhere near as long for me to get the next chapter out, here's hoping at least.

PS. Oh, btw Sagitarius, one of my more loyal readers who I am pretty sure has reviewed every chapter helped me out with the Naruto/Rika Date, he didn't do any of the actual typing, but he did give me a guideline to follow for it, so everyone give your thanks to his for that, everything else is 100% me.

This is Necros signing out, "BYE, EVERYBODY"


	12. Impmon's New Path & the Golden Chicken

Disclaimer: On Chapter 1 page

Chapter 12: Impmon's New Path & the Golden Chicken

_Last Time on Naruto's Digital Destiny…_

"_... Beowulfmon!"_

_She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips, Naruto was too shocked to react in the short amount of time that her lips were locked with his, but before she had a real chance to pull back in disappointment at his unresponsiveness he pushed his lips back against hers, this time Rika got what she wanted as they had their first real kiss, the first real kiss that either of them had ever had actually, true their lips remained closed and neither of them had all that much skill, but it was a skill that they were ready and willing to develop together._

_Unfortunately neither of them was aware of anything around them, or they'd have noticed the person watching them from a nearby alcove._

"_Uh Naruto, I think you should come see this," Strabimon called out apprehensively, Naruto shrugged and wandered over, not even noticing his partner's tone, he was too happy, though when he saw the computer screen his mental faculties came to a screeching halt, it was him and Rika, in a picture, together, kissing, on the front page of a gossip tabloid, so naturally he said the first thing that came to mind._

"_Rika's gonna kill me."_

_Now, The Story Continues…_

As Naruto walked towards Rika's house with a pair of bokken over his right shoulder and take away Chinese food in a plastic bag in his left hand he wondered how badly Rika was gonna hurt him in their sparring session, she no doubt already knew about the photo that vulture had gotten of them last night, if her mother hadn't rang earlier this morning he'd be _very_ surprised, and then there was the fact that he was pretty sure there'd be at least one of the bloody parasites trying to get through the front gate, he eventually realised that the number of bruises he was gonna get was directly proportional to how many reporters there were and how loud they were gonna be, he just hoped it wasn't gonna be too bad.

'_Man my luck sucks today_,' Naruto thought to himself as he came within viewing distance of Rika's front door, usually he would be able to see said door at this point, but not anymore, there were over two dozen reporters in the way and each and every one had their own cameraman/woman next to them, making a grand total of 48 vultures, luckily they weren't too loud, but Naruto was willing to bet that was because they couldn't see Rika and they weren't aware of him yet.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly before yelling, "What the HELL are you parasites doing here?"

At the sound of his voice the vultures turned and saw one of their designated prey, it didn't take long before they started to hound him; it also didn't take long for their squawking and the flashes of numerous cameras to piss him off.

"SILENCE!" Naruto roared, drowning out the squabbling rabble, fortunately shutting them up fairly quickly before spotting the one that started all of this. Bob the reporter was now at the back of the group, having been one of the ones closest to the gate before they turned to see him. "Now, as both myself and Rika are minors, you cannot publish anything about either of us without the consent of our legal guardians, and as my grandfather is out of town and I know for a fact that Rika's grandmother would never grant such permission, I am giving you all one chance to vacate the premises before I am legally allowed to break every bone in your bodies," Naruto informed them with a low growl in his voice.

Bob started to sweat, he knew from experience that Naruto wasn't bluffing; unfortunately he wasn't able to stop one of his fellows from dooming them all, especially him.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Japan Fashion Weekly, what would make you think that you could carry out such a threat?" one of the idiots in the front row decided to flap his gums to ask.

Naruto smirked as he put down the food before grasping the handle of one of his bokken, "Because I am not just Rika's boyfriend, I am also her martial arts tutor," he replied before he swiftly struck the idiot on the sides of both of his legs, breaking them cleanly before knocking him out with a blow to the forehead. When the idiot collapsed Naruto looked at the other vultures with an eyebrow cocked and asked, "Any more questions?"

Now that they had seen what he was capable of doing the lot of them were sweating buckets, the smarter ones decided that discretion was the better part of valour, and ran away as fast as their legs would carry them, those who stuck around were quickly incapacitated, but there was one among them that wasn't so lucky...

Before Bob was able to get away Naruto got a firm grip on the back of his shirt, it took a full 20 seconds before Bob realised that despite running as fast as his legs could carry him he wasn't getting anywhere, at which point he started praying that his punishment would be quick.

"Now, to deal with you," Naruto said in a conversational tone, "you know, I'm starting to think that you actually like the punishment I keep putting you through, I mean come on, how hard is it to get it into that thick skull of yours that Rika has no intention of becoming a model like her mother and just desires to be left alone?"

As Bob looked around the numerous unconscious bodies surrounding them on the ground he admitted to himself that he might have gone a bit far, but getting that photo of the two of them together had become a matter of journalistic pride to him, he really should have realised that going any further was a _bad_ idea, but his boss had been insistent, _'this is why I preferred freelance, having an actual job might be more stable, but it is also far more likely I get myself into shit like this,'_ he thought to himself as he tried to come up with a something good to placate the dangerous child with a firm grip on his shirt, knowing that he was gonna have a fair few broken bones if it wasn't good enough.

"To be honest, I was more interested in you than in Miss Nonaka, I just knew nobody would listen to me if I didn't include her," Bob said nervously, getting Naruto's full attention, "I know there's something different about you, your papers are good, but they're not good enough to fool me, I know there's more to your story than what you show publicly. I was freelance before I got dragged into working for the gossip tabloids, I used to write articles about Government cover ups and conspiracies and such, but I got too damn close to something I wasn't supposed to know. Next thing I know my name is dragged through the mud and the only people who would take my articles are the tabloids, and even then it's only because I'm one of the best investigative reporters they've ever had work for them, I knew how to get dirt on people that they've never imagined in their dizziest daydreams, tch, that and the fact that they didn't want me publishing what I found out about them."

Naruto considered the reporter in front of him, he knew that what he said was true, he was close enough to the guy to be able to feel the fluctuations in someone's chakra system when someone lied, that wasn't something that could be suppressed by someone who wasn't trained how to do it, and in this world he was the only person with the information of how to do so.

"To be honest kid, you're better than any other mark I've ever tailed, I've no idea how you kept spotting me, but I do know you must have some serious training, I also know that you've gotten the attention of some real top secret government types, you know, the ones working at Hypnos under Yamaki," now he had Naruto's full attention, if this guy knew about Hypnos and Yamaki then he might know about real digimon, this wasn't something for just anyone to hear.

"Not here," Naruto whispered sternly, shaking him lightly, "meet me at the entrance to the old flood tunnels under Shinjuku Park at 3pm, we'll talk then."

"Oh? And what makes you think I'll agree to meet you in a place of your place of choosing Hmm?" Bob asked, interested in the kid's response, '_and must have really gotten his attention talking about Hypnos.'_

"Because if you don't I'll track you down and use you as a training post, that's why," Naruto replied giving off a little KI as he did so.

'_Yikes, this kid's serious, then again if he is what I think he is then I guess he has reason to be,'_ Bob thought to himself as he shivered a little under Naruto's glare, "Alright, I'll be there. By the way, you do know that those others will only be scared for so long right?"

Naruto smirked at him, "Well, considering that it's your fault the damn buzzards are after me then I'll just have to pick your brain to find out how to get rid of them for good eh?"

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

After Bob went on his way Naruto grabbed the take away and quietly crept through the gate and into the Nonaka residence, flinching at every little noise until he heard Rika's voice from the kitchen, considering it was to most central room in the building and usually impossible to hear from this distance he figured that Rika was arguing with someone, loudly at that, concerned he crept closer, just in case.

"Mom, it was just a date, something I remember you saying you had quite a few of at my age ... Ok bad example, but Naruto is a decent guy, unlike all those idiots who just want to get in your bed ... Yes I'm sure he wouldn't do something like that, he's not the type of guy to take advantage of a girl ... I know because he's been my friend for the past 6 months and we already knew a lot about each other even before we went on that date ... I didn't tell you about us getting closer because I didn't want to have to deal with you yelling at me over the phone, like now! ... I know you're worried, but I can take care of myself, I'm not the naive little girl you were at my age, you taught me better than that ... I promise I'll tell you if something goes wrong, but I want to live my own life mom, and that means that sometimes, I gotta make my own mistakes, though I don't think that this is one of them, Naruto's a better man than dad ever was ... yeah I know it wouldn't take much for that to be true, but let me put it this way, grandma approves of him, hell Naruto cleared it with her before he even took me on the date, both are things that dad was never able to do ... I promise mom, I'll be careful ... love you too ... Bye." Rika sighed as she turned the phone off before turning at a creaking floorboard.

"Hey, everything ok?" Naruto asked, the concern in his eyes evident as he looked at her.

"Yeah, mom was just panicking a little, I mean, so far as she knew we were just friends, and then suddenly she sees us on one of those bloody tabloids, something that probably came to her attention when she saw her production manager waving it in her face or something," Rika said before she noticed a little blood on the side of one of bokken Naruto was carrying, cocking an eyebrow she figured that he took care of the vultures outside for her, kind of him.

"I picked us up some chow, should still be pretty warm I'd think," Naruto said as he put the take out boxes on the table and passed a pair of chopsticks to Rika before proceeding to dig in.

"So," Rika started after swallowing a mouthful of the combination noodles, no prawns, "How many vultures were out there before you scared them off?"

"A few, turns out our stalker was among them, I've actually got to see about doing something about him later..."

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Later that day the Tamers along with their various human and Digimon allies met at Guilmon's shed, Naruto needed to talk to them about a few things, not the least of which was Bob the reporter's apparent level of knowledge, and what else he might actually know.

"So do you guys think he knows about real digimon?" Naruto asked the group after telling them what was said in his earlier conversation with the reporter, along with his plans to meet him later that afternoon.

"Well if I were a betting rodent, which I am," Terriermon answered, "Whoa yeah."

"Hah, even if he does know 'bout us, what does it matter," Impmon remarked from a nearby branch, "He said so 'imself, no-one's gonna believe 'im if he ain't got solid proof, an' even then, he'd have to get someone to actually listen to 'im."

"And that's if Yamaki and his goons don't silence him first," Renamon reminded them from her position on the grass next to Strabimon.

"Ok, so I think we can be safe about letting him know about that even if he doesn't already know, question is why are we even worrying about him? It's not like he can do anything to hurt us," Henry asked.

"True, but we might actually be able to get him to help us," Kenta remarked nearby, getting everyone's attention focused on him, "He also said that he's one of the best investigative reporters there are, he might be able to get us something on Yamaki at the least."

"But why would he want to help us, you know as well as I do that he's not gonna try very hard to help us if we try to control him through threats, so what else is there?" Naruto asked.

"To a freelance reporter, reputation is everything," Rika explained, "If he has a bad reputation, no-one will take his articles, he'd have to print his own and even then, very few would believe him, the only way we could be sure of his loyalty is if we helped repair his reputation."

"Ok," Takato said slowly before asking, "How are we gonna do that?"

"(sigh) damnit," Naruto muttered, getting everyone's attention, "We all know that the secret of real digimon isn't going to stay secret forever, eventually a digimon is going to bio-emerge that we can't put down without massive amounts of property damage, one of the more powerful devas most likely, and then we'll be up shit creek without a paddle unless we get some really good PR going. People are sheep, easily influenced by what they see on the news, the first reaction to real digimon by the masses will be fear and panic, the only way to stop that is to counter it with good PR."

"So, when the secret does come out, we use Bob to counter the panic, and his rep is restored by being the person to reveal digimon to the world in a friendly manner, there's no way it's that simple," Strabimon reminded them.

"Yeah, we'll probably have to keep a tail on him for a while," Naruto stated, "and we'll probably all have to do interviews with him and ... ugh."

"It ain't pretty," Kazu summed up, "but it'll have to do."

"Ok, next problem," Naruto said aloud as he went over his mental list, "Impmon's current inability to digivolve."

THAT got Impmon's attention, he started so much that he fell from the branch he was relaxing on to the ground, fortunately thanks to his training of late he was able to land on his feet before he yelled, "You finally figured out what's wrong?"

The tamer's had tried nearly everything to help him digivolve, from allowing him to take the lead in the fights against the lesser bio-emergers to triggering calumon's crystal matrix, something that is very tricky to do, all to no avail, the only route they wouldn't take was to bring him near death.

"I think so, now as we all know, Impmon has 2 digivolution paths, from Devimon to NeoDevimon to Beelzemon and from Boogeymon to Phelesmon to Murmuxmon, the former being his dark digivolution path whereas the latter is the normal path, I think we can all agree that we would prefer the latter path," Naruto stated.

"Unfortunately, for some reason Impmon's Boogeymon form is locked to him, whereas his Devimon form is not, we've gotten in contact with an old friend of ours, the Sepikmon that we learned Meditation from, and though he had no idea why such a thing would happen, he did have an idea as to how to fix it," Strabimon explained.

"Basically we have to move the lock from his normal path to his dark path, which would, essentially make him incapable of ever dark digivolving, but I doubt that anyone would complain too loudly about that, but it would open up his normal digivolutionary path," Naruto finished.

"How da heck you gonna do dat?" Impmon asked after Naruto was finished, the tamers had informed him of all of the various ups and downs of both paths and he agreed that he preferred his normal digivolutionary path, but it had been blocked to him, and he had been getting desperate for a solution.

"You would have to let Strabimon into your mind as he is the only one I can think of being capable of something like this," Naruto answered, "As the sole descendant of the ancient warrior of light, he's probably the only one who would be able to seal off your dark path without being corrupted by it in the process."

"You sure about dat? It ain't exactly pretty in dere ya know," Impmon replied hesitantly, he wanted to be able to digivolve because digimon could only get so strong without digivolving, one of the few ways in which humans were superior to them, at least those who knew about chakra in any case. But the few times he had meditated he had seen what a mess his mindscape was, it was probably a little better now than it had been, but it still wouldn't be pretty.

"Don't worry Impmon, I'll be ok, and I'll try not to screw your head up anymore than it already is ok?" Strabimon reassured him.

"Gee Thanks," Impmon replied sarcastically.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Hoo boy, Impmon _really_ needs to get a decorator in here," Strabimon remarked as he walked down a dark, damp tunnel between the sections of Impmon's unconscious mind. Thing is, it wasn't the dark and damp that was the problem, it was the fact that the walls and floor of the passageway weren't made of stone or dirt, it actually appeared to be particularly squishy flesh, it actually felt like he was walking along one of the crevasses of a person's brain, and it was disgusting. And then there were the various monsters all over the place.

Thankfully, as he was permitted by Impmon to take this little stroll through his subconscious, the defences that would usually either expel him or devour him took no notice of his presence, though Strabimon did admit that a few of them had almost made him flee just from their appearance.

"Geez, what is it with this guy and the horror movie monsters," he asked himself as he examined one of the few defence monsters he actually recognised, a pred-alien from Aliens vs. Predators Requiem, considering that the creature was a good bit taller than him and likely dozens of times stronger, he was glad that it was ignoring him as it patrolled Impmon's mind.

Strabimon slapped himself out of his curiosity before berating himself, "you're not here to look at all the ugly creatures, you're to keep Impmon from becoming something worse than them remember," Strabimon reoriented himself before dashing through the corridors, his only source of light being a soft glow that came from his mental representation of his body, which really only made the trip even spookier than it already was as it made every shadow look like another scary monster created by Impmon's mind, problem was he couldn't reassure himself that his mind was playing tricks on him because a good portion of those shadows _were_ monsters that in any other circumstance wouldn't think twice about having him for a mid-afternoon snack.

"Finally, this must be it," Strabimon muttered as he walked into a room off of one of the corridors, the reason for him saying so is really quite simple, there were two doors on the other side of the room, one of which was pitch black and looked to be cracked open, the other was blood red and had a bar across the front of it, it really didn't take a genius to figure out what to do, as the doors were right next to each other he simply had to slide the bar that was blocking the red door until it blocked the black door instead.

First of all though he had to properly close the black door, easier said than done.

"Alright, can't use any attacks in here, no idea what that'd do to Impmon, so it's gonna be pure elbow grease then," Strabimon stated before spitting in his palms and rubbing them together, the minor ritual done he shoulder barged the black door until it was mere millimetres from closing, which took a lot of work considering the door would only budge slightly every time he rammed it. "Ok that's close enough, Sepikmon said not to close the black door completely until I could open the other one, might permanently trap him in Rookie form if I did that," He remembered before he went to the bar over the red door and shoved it towards the black one with all his strength.

"Goddamn, this thing is heavy," He complained as the bar slow but surely moved until he was able to crack open the Red door, having done that he forced the black one shut and finished moving the bar, but when the bar finally slid into place the Red door slammed all the way open, the force of the energy emanating from it forcefully ejecting him from Impmon's mind.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

The first thing Strabimon became aware of as his real eyes opened was a deep blood red light shining from the figure in front of him.

"Impmon Digivolve to ... Boogeymon!" (as Impmon has no tamer his digivolution is like the Goblimon to Fugamon digivolution in the anime)

"Hey, it worked! HAHAHAHA" the newly digivolved and very red Boogeymon cried out, tears appearing in his eyes as he thanked them by grabbing everyone he could and dragging them into a massive group hug that nearly squeezed the life out of them.

"Hey Boogeymon," Naruto struggled to say.

"Eh? What?" He replied

"AIR!" they all shouted as loud as they could.

"Oh Sorry."

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

Later that day Naruto walked through the metal door into the Shinjuku flood tunnel, he was honestly surprised that Bob had actually shown up and that he didn't have to go vulture hunting.

"So you made it, about time," Bob grumbled when he saw the door shut behind Naruto.

"To be honest I was betting on you not being here, so I took my time," Naruto retorted.

"(sigh) Ok kid, if we're gonna work together we gotta quit sniping at each other, at least when we're talking shop, we can go back to hating each other later," Bob compromised.

"Agreed," Naruto replied, seeing the sense it what he'd just said, "We each get 3 questions to start, the other has to answer with the full truth as best they know."

"Agreed," Bob replied, finding the plan favourable, "you start."

"Ok then," Naruto agreed before asking, "So what _do_ you have on Hypnos anyway?"

"Well the official version is that Hypnos is a monitoring agency that keeps an eye on the internet, countering the really dangerous viruses, shutting down kiddy porn sites, all that jazz," Bob said as he lit a cigarette, "the unofficial version is that they also monitor just about every major network connected to the web for terrorist activity," he continued before he let loose with the information that had gotten his name dragged through the mud, "the top secret information, aka the truth, is that Hypnos monitors and polices, or at least tries to, all of the Real Digimon activity in the Shinjuku area, considering that Shinjuku is only one of several places across the world that is a hotspot for digimon activity, the Hypnos here is not, of course, the only agency of its kind."

Naruto already knew the public version, having googled Hypnos one time out of curiosity, he also knew the top secret version of Hypnos' purpose, being one of the main thorns in Yamaki's side, he did not however know the unofficial version, though it made sense, or that Hypnos wasn't the only agency of its kind, though it was probably the only one in Japan, so that meant the other agencies would be in other countries, and as is typical, communication between said agencies was likely non-existent, if they even knew about each other. "And Yamaki?" he queried.

"Matsudo Yamaki, 28, never been married, no kids, total workaholic, fired by his previous boss for obsessive behaviour, though kept on the government's payroll because he knew too much to let him go and was too brilliant to kill, is completely obsessed with ending the 'digimon menace' as he sees it, won't listen to the advice of others, refuses to acknowledge he's wrong unless he has his nose rubbed in his mistakes, documented narcissistic behaviour, often plays fast and loose with the rules, frankly the only reason he hasn't seen jail time thanks to all the annoyances he's made disappear is because he's too damn good at covering his tracks and technology is ahead of the law," Bob rattled off, showing everything he knew about the man who ruled Hypnos with an iron fist.

"Any skeletons in his closet that you know of?" Naruto asked, still reeling from all the information that he was never able to find, even by hacking into Hypnos' database with his D-ark.

"None that I can prove," Bob replied before asking, "So how come your papers are faked, by a pro I'll admit, but faked nonetheless?"

"Orphan, spent the last 5 years before I came here in the digital world, before that I was somewhere that I don't remember the name of," Naruto answered as he shrugged.

"So there really is a digital world, I always wondered," Bob muttered to himself before asking, "What training have you ad that you were able to spot me every time I tailed you?"

"Mostly self trained, though the digimon I stayed with in the digital world taught me a bit as well," Naruto answered.

"Hmm, more than a bit I'd think," he muttered, but decided to ask his final question, "Do those with power in the digital world intend to invade?"

"There are four digimon who each rule their portion of the digital world, essentially four kings who each rule their own territories, only one of them wants the destruction or enslavement of the human race, one doesn't care, the other two oppose the first, one subtly, one actively, though to be honest the first has always been belligerent and hot headed, I don't believe it will come to a full scale invasion, just a few skirmishes here and there before he sets his sights on something else," Naruto answered before deciding to wrap this meeting up, pleasure doing business with you, same time next week, warehouse thirteen in the east Shinjuku docks."

Bob watched as Naruto headed towards the door with a smirk before calling out, "bring your wolf-like friend next time Uzumaki, I'll see what I can find about the other staff of Hypnos."

Naruto paused before he opened the door, he considered the reporter's request before nodding as he left...

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

A few days later Ms Asagi stood in front of her class, "Alright, everyone has their permission forms right?" Ms Asagi asked after she passed them out, the forms were for a camping trip that the class would be going on next week to the nearby mountains. After receiving nods from everyone she continued, "Alright that's about everything for today, class dismissed," as the students started to file out she remembered, "Oh Naruto, stay behind a moment will you?"

As everyone else filed out bar him Naruto noticed that Jeri's ditzy friends stopped just outside the door, no doubt hoping that the 'Evil Uzumaki' was about to get punished for something.

"What did you want Ms Asagi?" he asked before she passed him another permission form, though he noticed that it was slightly different than the one he'd gotten a minute ago.

"Give that to young Miss Nonaka will you, I'm sure you want her to come along anyway," Ms Asagi said with a slight smile, "I've already gotten permission from her school."

"Wha, how did you know that?" Naruto asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"I confiscated one of those gossip tabloids earlier today, imagine my surprise when I see you on the front cover?" she replied as her smile grew slightly impish.

Naruto slap his face with an exasperated sigh, "It was our first date damnit and now just about the whole school knows," he grumbled, _'still I kind of feel for Rika, I mean if it's this bad for me I can't imagine how much worse it'd be for her in an all girls school.'_

"Mind your language Naruto," Ms Asagi replied automatically, "I know you don't have a lot of friends, just Takato, and Henry from Moory's class, and I'm happy that you're going out with Miss Nonaka, but I also know that the first few weeks are crucial, especially with how young the both of you are, I wouldn't want to ruin it with a camping trip, especially considering that the grounds have a lake, and thus there will be a lot of girls in swim suits around. Just focus on her, pay her the occasional compliment and I'm sure you'll do fine."

Naruto smiled before bowing slightly, "Thanks Ms Asagi, you're the best."

Her lips twitched before she nodded toward the door, "Now get outta here."

When Naruto opened the door three girls tumbled to the ground in front of him, obviously they had been eavesdropping. Naruto cleared his throat loudly, getting the girls to look up at him in fear, "Move," he ordered. The three girls scrambled to get up and out of his way, eventually managing after the third attempt to get out of his way.

Nami Asagi (AN: looked it up, that's her actual name) just watched all of this with an amused smile on her lips as she thought to herself, _'Naruto's a good kid, a hell of a lot kinder and politer than the rest of the class, sure the clique are terrified of him but I know that whatever threat he's got hanging over their heads is reputational rather than physical, at least it had better be,'_ she frowned before continuing on her thoughts as she watched Naruto walk out of the room, _'He's not the first orphan I've had in my class and I highly doubt he'll be the last, but he's definitely one of the most balanced. I've seen kids who are afraid of their own shadow and others who are lashing out at everything and everyone around them, hell when my parents died all those years ago I was a wreck, it took a lot of hard work from my friends to drag me out of the pit I'd dug for myself.'_ She sighed as she leaned back in her chair, ever since she'd tried to help her students like her friends had helped her, it had been her main motivation for being a teacher, _'you know, it's been a while since I last caught up with them, I think I'll try to round them up for a night on the town, it _is_ a Friday, and Moory's always trying to get me to relax anyway.'_

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

'_I swear, if one more of these ditzy bimbos asks who the hot guy I'm going out with is I am going to lose it,'_ needless to say, while Rika didn't regret the night, she did want to rip Bob a new one, she just hadn't decided where to put his new asshole yet. Ever since she had shown up to school this morning she had been getting two types of questions; Who is the cute guy you went out with? And how much did you pay him to put up with an ice queen like you? Those were the basic versions, there were some girls who were more subtle about it, and others who were a lot more crude, but that was basically what it boiled down to, _'tch, like any of those bitches could even get Naruto's interest anyway, Naruto is an ass man and according to him mine is the best he's ever seen, human or digimon, considering that puts me up against the likes of Angewomon and Lillymon, or even Ladydevimon, I'd say that's pretty damn impressive, hell the only reason he isn't attracted to Renamon is because he's not a furry fan, even if he admitted that he just didn't know which of ours was better.'_

Significantly calmer now that she remembered that, Rika pondered why her teacher had told her to have fun next week, she obviously knew something Rika didn't, but she wasn't saying what. Rika shrugged, she'd find out eventually anyway.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"Are you sure that Renamon and Strabimon shouldn't come on the bus too?" Guilmon asked after Ms Asagi had fallen asleep during the trip up to the camp grounds the next Monday.

"They'll catch up, besides they'd both hate the ride and they'd have to stay invisible for most of it, the only reason we were able to sneak you, Calumon, Impmon and Terriermon on the first place is because they look like stuffed animals and you make a very comfy seat," Rika answered him as she leaned back in her seat at the back of the bus with Naruto's arm over her shoulder, while she wasn't normally one for public displays of affection, Naruto had asked her to look at the trip like a vacation s she decided to roll with it.

"Ha ha," Guilmon replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry Guilmon, just relax will you, this is _supposed_ to be a vacation," Naruto commented from his place next to Rika, even though his eyes were still shut.

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

That afternoon the digimon, except Strabimon and Renamon who hadn't shown up yet, and tamers were watching the sun set over the city from a hill top near the camp grounds, everything was peaceful until a piercing cry echoed across the forest.

"Fuck, I know that cry," Naruto cursed as he brought out his D-arc and brought up Sinduramon's profile, "We have to handle him now, bird-brain ain't all that smart but he gets his energy from absorbing electricity, if he gets it into his head to go to the power plant nearby he'll blow our cover wide open."

"I know he's an ultimate, one of the devas actually, but just how strong is he?" Rika asked as she looked at the hologram over Naruto's shoulder.

"Hmm, normally he's about mid-champion strength, and I'd have heard about it if he had started sucking juice from the power grid so that's probably what he still is, but we have to do this before he sees the city by night, because once he does he'll suck every joule from city grid and go from mid-champion to high-ultimate _really_ quickly," Naruto answered before continuing, "Impmon, this'll be some good experience for your champion form, the rest of us will be your backup ok?"

"Right," Impmon replied confidently before glowing an eerie red as he grew from a 3' tall imp to 6' tall devil, "Boogeymon ready and reporting for duty sir!" Boogeymon said as he pulled off a very snappy salute for someone who looks like they should be in the demon lords' service.

"Right, he's 500m that way, you go in first Boogeymon, you should be able to handle him yourself, we'll only interfere if things get out of hand ok?" Naruto told the demon man digimon who nodded eagerly, this was gonna be a good fight, he could feel it.

After flying over the treetops for 500m in the direction that Naruto had told him it would be Boogeymon saw a very funky oversized chicken in one of the higher braches of one of the taller trees looking toward the city which was just starting to light up with the millions of light bulbs in the city, _'fuck,'_ Boogeymon cursed in his head, _'I gotta get rid of him _now!_'_

"Death crash!" Boogeymon yelled as he threw his pitchfork, which was lit with unholy flames thanks to Naruto and Strabimon's teachings, at the, currently, small digimon.

Sinduramon noticed the attack coming at the last moment and flapped out of the way with a squawk as Boogeymon created another pitchfork in his hand and set it alight as the thrown pitchfork dispersed into data.

"Haha, stand and fight coward!" Boogeymon called out to his enemy, "or are you too _chicken_ to face me?"

Sinduramon's eyes lit in an unholy rage as he squawked and flew toward unleashing thousands of volts of electricity at this upstart with a cry of, "Positron Pulse!" In his rage Sinduramon ignored the fact that he was using the energy he normally used to defend himself when he was small, and was thus making himself very vulnerable.

Boogeymon smirked as he dodged the rooster Devas attack and brought himself in close as quickly as possible before stabbing his pitchfork through Sinduramon's skull with another exclamation of "Death crash," destroying the bird's brain in a single strike thanks to his opponent's idiocy. As Sinduramon broke apart into data Boogeymon absorbed every last byte, unlike the others he didn't get extra energy from a tamer...

Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon/Naruto/Digimon

"BOMBDIVE!" Guilmon, Takato, Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Kenta, Impmon and Calumon yelled out in sync as they launched themselves into a more secluded portion of the camp lake, Strabimon and Renamon had disappeared into the forest and Naruto, Rika and Jeri were watching from the shore line, even if they too were in swim wear, they had just had no reason to get wet yet.

Rika was _very _comfortable as she snuggled into the side of Naruto, who was only wearing a pair of swim pants. Whereas Naruto had been nervous as hell ever since he first saw Rika in a dark blue bikini which, while it wasn't all that skimpy, it didn't leave much to the imagination either. Rika had been quite happy with the _very_ strangled, "You ... beautiful ... sexy," that had come from his lips when she had first snuggled up against him.

Jeri was in a full body suit that nevertheless got a lot of glances from pretty much every male, and quite a few females, in sight, pretty much Naruto, Rika, Strabimon and Renamon were the only ones who hadn't looked and that was because they were too busy being wrapped up in each other. The girl had an impressive bust on her small frame, needless to say most of the clique was muttering mutinously about the shy girl having a better figure than them and Takato had to be slapped out of the staring contest he'd been having with Jeri's nipples.

Rika smirked at the fact that Naruto was still stiff as a board next to her before she sat up, threw her leg around to the other side of his legs and sat on his lap with her hands on either side of his face as she whispered, "You're supposed to relax Naruto, this _is_ a vacation after all," before kissing his lips firmly and insistently, she could feel as the stress melted away as he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss and getting ready for a good, long make out session with his girlfriend before hoots, hollers and wolf whistles started to come from the idiots in the lake.

Under normal circumstances Naruto would give them a friendly ass kicking, but this time he settled for giving them the finger as he deepened his kiss with Rika...

* * *

AN: a little shorter than my usual fare, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter

Sorry 'bout the delay guys, but my grandmother is moving in, she's too old and senile to live on her own anymore, and my dog, my brother in all but species is on his last legs, quite literally as he has a tumour in his spinal cord which is causing him to lose control of voluntary and involuntary muscle control in his back half, he's still able to walk around, with great difficulty, but he is incapable of using stairs anymore and whenever he tries to stand still he inevitably winds up on his ass, he's probably going to get to the point within the next month or so where we'll have to put him down, and I am NOT looking forward to it.

Aside from that my muse has been bugging me lately about the revival of LH that I just posted so I haven't been able to concentrate on NDD till recently.

Anywho, all that aside, R&R guys

This is Necros signing out BYE EVERBODY

PS: To be honest I'm surprised no-one has called me on the Dr Nick goodbye yet


End file.
